Les méandres de la mémoire
by Gladys Malfoy
Summary: Lors de sa cinquième année Harry Potter perd une partie de sa mémoire.Il va alors découvrir le monde magique pour la seconde fois et si certaines choses aux quel il croyait dur comme fer n'étaient pas vrai ?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue :

C'est un mal de tête lancinant qui me fait papillonner des yeux, je mets un bon moment avant de pouvoir les ouvrir totalement à cause de la forte luminosité de la pièce dans la quelle je me trouve en cet instant.

Toutefois, lorsque ma vue devient légèrement moins floue je ne peux distinguer qu'un plafond blanc. Je suis visiblement allongé sur un lit, je me relève légèrement et aperçois en face de moi une rangée de lits tous impeccablement alignés avec les mêmes draps blancs sur chacun d'eux comme une sorte d'hôpital miniature.

Je ne me souviens absolument pas être sortis du placard dans lequel l'oncle Vernon m'avait enfermé avant de partir avec Dudley et tante Pétunia dans un restaurant pour fêter l'anniversaire de leur Dudlinouchet, comme sa mère adorée l'appelait. Je sentais une sueur froide glisser le long de mon dos mais je ne sais pas si elle était due à la pensée de ce que me ferait l'oncle Vernon quand il me retrouverait, ou alors à l'idée de ce qui pouvait m'arriver si je restais trop longtemps dans cette pièce inconnue.

Avant même de pouvoir identifier l'origine de mon malaise les portes de la pièce s'ouvrirent en grand sur un homme à l'allure d'un vampire, en tout cas c'est l'image que je me faisais d'eux après avoir vu à la télévision des téléfilms sur ces créatures. L'homme qui venait de franchir les portes était grand, bien plus que moi en tout cas, il devait bien faire au moins 1m80 voir 1m85. J'ai toujours été doué en calcul ce qui mettait d'ailleurs ma famille adoptive dans une rage folle car j'étais bien meilleur que mon cousin, qui lui n'était doué dans aucune matière pendant que j'y pense. Cet homme avait les cheveux noirs corbeaux qui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules, un teint extrêmement pale, un nez très mais alors très imposant.

Cependant, le plus surprenant chez lui était sa tenue qui était composée de longues robes noirs effleurant le sol à chacun de ses mouvements ce qui le rendait encore plus terrifiant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Je finis par croiser son regard et là je fus pétrifié par la façon dont il m'observait. Ses deux yeux noirs comme la nuit étaient plissés ce qui ne laissait voir que deux fentes dont la noirceur faisait penser à deux abysses sans fond. Je sursautai légèrement lorsqu'il prit la parole.

- Monsieur Potter vous voilà enfin réveillé ce n'est pas trop tôt, mais c'est vrai que le survivant aime faire attendre ses fans. Me dit-il d'une voix sarcastique.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cet homme que je ne connaissais absolument pas. Il reprit néanmoins la parole d'une voix encore moins aimable que la précédente.

- Je vois que ne prenez même pas la peine de répondre, c'est vrai que le survivant n'a nul besoin de s'exprimer il est si parfait.

L'homme attendait visiblement une réponse de ma part, alors je dis la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

- Excusez-moi mais qui êtes vous ?

* * *

Voilà le prologue ! Dites moi tout :) un petit review est toujours apprécié ^^

A la prochaine

G.M

(merci à Slytherin94 pour la correction :) )


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour tous les reviews :)

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Flash-back : quelques jours plus tôt

- Avada Kedavra hurla une voix féminine

Je me retournais, pour voir le sort atteindre Sirius en pleine poitrine. Pendant quelques secondes, je fus terrifié, je ne contrôlais plus mon corps, ni mon esprit et là une vérité me sauta aux yeux.

Ma seule famille venait d'être touchée par le sortilège de la mort et je devrais retourner chez mes effroyables moldus. Tous mes rêves de vivre heureux dans une petite maison à la campagne, au calme, avec mon parrain venait de partir en fumée. Le corps de Sirius bascula lentement vers le voile ce qui me fît réagir prestement. J'étais sur le point de m'élancer vers lui lorsque deux puissants bras m'ont ceinturé pour m'en empêcher. J'avais beau me débattre de toutes mes forces, je n'arrivais pas à m'échapper de la poigne de Rémus Lupin, meilleur ami de mon parrain.

Je finis par ne plus bouger et c'est alors que j'entendis son rire démoniaque. Bellatrix hurlait avec une voix de gamine hystérique qu'elle avait tué Sirius Black, son cousin, mon parrain.

Mon sang ne fît qu'un tour et je me mis à courir en direction de ses cris afin de le lui faire payer…

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP

Je me réveillais en sueur dans mon lit à baldaquin, encore un cauchemar, qui pourtant avait été bien réel il y a quelques jours. Voilà presque une semaine que Sirius était mort et je étais toujours autant abattu, attristé et empli de remords, que je ne pouvais pas faire disparaître.

Je ne dormais plus que quelques heures par nuit et cela commence à ce voir sur mon visage, à en juger par les grosses cernes sous mes yeux. Chose incroyable, les deux seules personnes qui auraient dû accourir pour me le faire remarquer par une réplique sanglante ou un sourire ironique ne m'ont absolument rien dit sur mon état.

Je parle bien sûr de mes deux pires ennemis dans ce château, le premier étant Voldemort, j'ai nommé Rogue et Malfoy. Et puis, après tout je ne suis plus à une ou deux personnes près pour qui je ne suis plus là. J'ai même parfois l'impression de faire partie du décor quelques fois. Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire : que tous le monde épi vos moindre faits et gestes ou alors qu'on vous ignore quasi totalement.

Oui, car mes chers meilleurs amis ne me parlent presque plus, ou alors uniquement lorsqu'ils ont besoin d'un service, comme m'emprunter la cape de mon père pour aller batifoler je ne sais, ou encore lorsqu'ils veulent un plat à table. Voilà à peu près toutes les conversations que nous avons en ce moment, eux au moins ils sont heureux, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Comment le pourrais-je ?

Je me douchais rapidement, enfilais mon uniforme réglementaire à l'effigie de Griffondor et je rejoignis mes camarades dans la grande salle pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. A peine assis sur le banc en face de mon bol de céréales que ma sangsue personnelle débarqua en me mettant sous le nez son profond décolleté. Cela aurait peut être pu me faire de l'effet si j'avais été hétéro. J'en ricanais intérieurement.

- Bonjour Harry ! Me fît la sangsue avec une moue qu'elle croyait aguicheuse.

- Bonjour Ginny ! Lui dis-je sans même faire l'effort de sourire ou de la regarder.

Elle commença à blablater de je ne sais quoi sur je ne sais quel sujet, à vrai dire je m'en fichais totalement. Cependant cela ne semblait pas la décourager et elle mit encore plus d'énergie dans son discours, ce qui était franchement pathétique selon moi. Je scrutais la salle du regard et mes yeux furent attirés par du mouvement à la table des serpentards. Ce que j'y vis me fît sourire.

Drago Malfoy aristocrate jusqu'au bout des ongles et sang pur de son état, se débattait lui aussi avec sa sangsue attitrée, j'ai nommé Pansy Parkinson. Le pauvre, je savais ce que c'était d'avoir un pot de colle rien que pour soi. Sincèrement je le plaignais, même si nous étions ennemis, il s'agissait ici d'un cas grave. Comme si il lisait dans mes pensées il tourna la tête dans ma direction et me fit un sourire au coin en désignant des yeux Ginny à mes côtés. Je lui rendis son petit sourire en faisant le même mouvement de tête en direction de Pansy, alias le bouledogue. Il haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste ce qui me fit glousser légèrement.

Cette scène était surréaliste, je rigolais discrètement avec mon meilleur ennemi. Je sortis de mes réflexions lorsqu'une tête rousse remplie de taches de rousseur entra dans mon champ de vision.

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu ris ?

- Ron, quelle bonne surprise tu n'es pas mort par manque d'air à ce que je vois! C'est bien toi et Hermione faites des progrès ! Vous vous êtes souvenus qu'il fallait respirer entre chaque baisers.

Ron se mit à rougir furieusement ce qui prévoyais un excès de colère imminent, mais cela ne ce produit pas car une voix traînante le coupa juste à temps.

- Alors Potter toujours à traîner avec la belette et le castor ? En tout cas j'espère qu'ils ne se reproduiront pas, c'est une école ici pas un zoo.

- C'est toi qui dit ça la fouine ? Tu ne manques pas de culot.

- Je ne t'es pas adressé la parole, la sang de bourbe ! Alors tais-toi et respecte tes supérieurs ! Lui dit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Avant, ce genre de discours m'aurais révolté mais maintenant cela me laissais totalement indifférent. Je devais quand même me l'avouer, il pouvait les insultés tant qu'il le voulait, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas là pour moi je ne l'étais pas non plus pour eux.

- Mais enfin Harry tu pourrais dire quelque chose !

- Tiens, tu te souviens de ma présence, Hermione ? J'en suis honoré, j'ai eu peur qu'avec tous les livres que tu lis tu te perdes dans une autre réalité.

Je me levais et partis en direction de mon premier cours de la journée avec notre aimable terreur des cachots : Séverus Rogue.

* * *

Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis pas une grande fan des griffondors ^^

Merci à Slytherin94 pour les corrections :) :)

Un petit review ça fait de mal à personne lol

A la prochaine

G.M


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2, rien que pour vous mes amis, corrigé par les bons soins de Slythi :) :)

BONNE LECTURE ! (c'est un slash je précise, relation homosexuel, vous êtres prévenus ^^)

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Du côté de Voldemort

Des cris résonnèrent dans un immense manoir quasiment vide à cette heure de la journée. Enfin manoir... Celui-ci ressemblait plus à un temple grec avec toutes ses colonnes et ses sols en marbre blanc.

Il faut dire que le propriétaire de cette somptueuse demeure n'était pas n'importe quel sorcier, non lui c'était monsieur-je-massacre-tous-le-monde-et-j'en-suis-fier, ou encore plus communément appelé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lord Voldemort n'était pas une personne à proprement parlé « agréable » ou « chaleureuse » mais c'était un homme qui avait des principes qu'il respectait à la lettre. Il punissait toujours les serviteurs qui osaient désobéir à ses ordres. Il tuait tous les moldus qu'il apercevait. Il ne faisait aucun compromis, car tout devait se plier à sa volonté. Il ne couchait jamais deux fois avec la même personne (et oui tout Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il est, il a des besoins d'homme). Et le plus grand d'entre tous, ne jamais montrer de sentiments autre que la haine, le dégoût ou le mépris à d'autres personnes qu'à ses 2 fidèles amis et serviteurs : Séverus Rogue et Lucius Malfoy.

Vous ne rêvez pas ! Le Lord considéraient ces deux hommes comme des amis proches. Bien sûr, personne n'était au courant, pas même les autres mangemorts qui de toutes manière n'auraient jamais cru que le maître puisse se lier d'amitié avec qui que ce soit.

Voldemort ignorait encore que ses principes allaient voler en éclats dans très peu de temps…

Mais revenons en aux cris qui résonnaient encore entre les murs du manoir. Ces cris venaient d'une personne qui était couchée sur le sol de la salle du trône où se trouvait également Lord Malfoy et Lord Voldemort. Le premier sentiment que l'on éprouverait en voyant cette scène serait de la compassion ou de la pitié, ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas des deux hommes. Cependant, après avoir découvert l'identité de la personne au sol très peu de personne dans la communauté magique aurait éprouvé les deux sentiments cités précédemment. Car la personne au sol était en fait Bellatrix Lestranges, épouse d'un mangemort et mangemorte elle-même, échappée d'Askaban il y a peu.

- Je suis extrêmement déçu Bella. Lança le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix mielleuse qui fit encore plus frissonner la brune.

- Cela ne se reproduira plus maître…

- Dis moi Lucius, lui ai-je ordonné de parler ? Demanda le Lord en se retournant vers son fidèle ami.

- Non maître cette… pourriture, cracha t-il, vous désobéit encore.

Le maître des lieux eut un rire sans joie. L'animosité entre Bellatrix et son ex beau frère n'était un secret pour personne, mais ces insultes échangées entre les deux protagonistes sonnaient comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles.

Sans prévenir Voldemort envoya un sortilège à Bella histoire de la faire taire. Même si pour lui les cris des gens qu'il torturait étaient un régal, il ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps les hurlements de la mangemorte.

- Il me semblait, Bella, avoir dit à tous les mangemorts qui étaient avec moi au ministère de ne pas tuer ce soir là. Mais apparemment mes ordres n'étaient pas assez clair pour toi ! Endoloris !

Bellatrix ouvrit les lèvres pour pousser un cri muet qui lui aurait casser la voix si elle avait encore eu la sienne en cet instant.

- Je vais être magnanime, je ne vais pas te tuer pour le moment, cependant un petit tour dans les cachots ne te fera pas de mal. Rosier amène ça dans les cachots de l'aile ouest.

- Bien maître.

Rosier, qui était posté prés de la porte, fit léviter le corps de la brune qui s'était évanouie à la suite du doloris envoyé par Lord Voldemort.

Une fois que ce dernier fut sûr qu'il ne restait plus que Lucius et lui dans la salle, Voldemort se permit d'abaisser son masque de froideur et laissa un soupir las franchir ses lèvres charnues.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait plus une face serpent mais un magnifique visage harmonieux. Il avait quelques mèches de couleur châtain lui barrant ses yeux noirs aux reflets pourpres, lui donnant ainsi un air dangereux et mystérieux à la fois. Il avait réussi à reprendre une apparence humaine grâce au maître des potions. Séverus Rogue avait, après des mois de recherche, finalement trouvé une potion adéquate au plus grand plaisir du Lord et aussi de plusieurs mangemorts.

Il faut l'avouer le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait du succès.

- Ne t'en fait pas, on trouvera bien un moyen de ramener Black.

- Mes barrières d'occlumens se sont elles effondrées sans que je ne m'en rende compte ? Lui demanda le Lord avec un sourire ironique.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, elles sont toujours en place, après tout tu es le meilleur dans ce domaine…

- Vil flatteur…

Lucius lui fit un sourire au coin comme il en avait le secret et Tom lui rendit de bonne grâce.

- Je connais quelqu'un qui ne va pas apprécier si nous réussissons.

- C'est certain ! Je l'imagine déjà en train de prier Merlin de le foudroyer sur place plutôt que de revoir, je le cite « le sale cabot »

Ils rigolèrent quelques instants avant qu'un hibou ne fasse son apparition dans la pièce. Lucius décrocha le parchemin de sa patte et le lu. Il se retourna ensuite vers Tom et lui sourit chaleureusement :

- Le plan a débuté.

* * *

Voilà voilà, le mage noir s'est refait une beauté et Bellatrix n'est pas vraiment une favorite ces temps-ci lol

Hésitez pas à laisser un review :)

A la prochaine

G.M


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour chers lecteurs et /ou lectrices

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture tout le monde et un grand merci pour vos reviews ça fait toujours plaisir ! (Même si j'en ai eu moins que les chapitres précédents, peut être que Voldy ne vous a pas plu…)

(Ps : nous sommes toujours dans le flash back, tant qu'il n'y a pas l'indication « fin du flash back » lol)

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

- 10 points en moins pour Griffondor lança une voix sèche de l'autre coté de la salle

Le survivant souffla de désespoir, le fait qu'il perde la coupe des quatre maisons n'était pas une préoccupation pour lui mais être harcelé pendant tout un cours par son professeur honnie si. C'est à ce demander si Rogue n'allait pas lui enlever des points parce qu'il respirait le même air que lui.

- Arrêtez de rêvasser Potter ou vous allez encore rater votre potion.

Cette réplique était moins agressive que les autres, ce qui fît fronçait les sourcils à Harry. Décidemment Rogue était vraiment lunatique ces temps si, bien sur il n'avait pas changé du jour au lendemain mais ses répliques étaient moins acerbes comme si elles étaient lancées par habitude que par envie. Mais les points de Griffondor descendaient toujours en flèche dans ses cours, ce qui d'un côté était rassurant.

Harry arrêta là ses pensées et regarda en direction de son chaudron. Il fumait dangereusement et avant que le survivant n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste le chaudron explosa arrosant ainsi Harry et les alentours. Tout le monde avait vu la scène et avant que Rogue réagisse un Griffondor était déjà partit chercher l'infirmière. Pomfresh arriva rapidement sur les lieux et emmena l'élu dans son infirmerie afin de le prodiguer les soins nécessaires.

Après ça Rogue demanda à sa classe, avec sa voix chaleureuse habituelle(1), de ce remettre au travail s'ils ne voulaient pas rejoindre Potter à l'infirmerie. Lorsque la cloche sonna et que Rogue fût « débarrasser » de ces cornichons qui ne comprenaient rien à l'art subtil des potions, il rejoignit ses appartements et envoya un hibou à une destination que seuls certains « chanceux »(2) connaissent.

Du côté des Griffondors c'était l'effervescence, tous ceux demandaient si le survivant n'aurait pas de séquelles. Certains fans de Harry c'était mit à pleurer et geindres en priant Merlin que leur sauveur soit sain et sauf. Neville lui s'inquiétait un peu plus que les autres et il savait pourquoi, contrairement à certains qui espéraient seulement que le beau visage du survivant soi intact. Il avait vu Harry tombait dans la dépression, il était extrêmement déçu du comportement de ses soi disant meilleurs amis et il ce promis d'être plus présent dans la vie de son camarade désormais.

Fin du flash Back

* * *

Alors qu'en dîtes-vous ? Tout avis ou suggestions pour la suite sont acceptés…

(Désolé le chapitre est un peu moins long que les précédents et pour me faire pardonner je mettrais le suivant en avance !)

(1) C'est de l'ironie bien évidemment !

(2) Les lecteurs auront surement compris où ce message est envoyé, sinon….


	5. Chapter 5

Comme promis je poste le chapitre 4 en avance, comme l'autre n'était pas bien long !

(Ps : vous pouvez m'acclamer je vous en pris lol)

(Ps2 : encore désolé pour les fautes mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir !)

A ce propos je cherche une bêta ou un bêta pour ma fic, donc si vous êtes intéressé n'hésitez pas !

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Severus Rogue cligna des yeux plusieurs fois prenant air ahuri quelques secondes, avant que son masque d'impassibilité ne ce remette en place. Alors comme ça Potter a perdu la mémoire ? Il doit vérifier si cela est vraiment le cas ou alors si c'est un nouveau coup du griffondor turbulent.

- Vous ne savez pas qui je suis Monsieur Potter ?

- Non monsieur lui répond Harry d'une voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure

Le jeune homme avait vraiment peur de lui, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé en 5 ans. Le survivant avait toujours l'habitude de le regarder avec des yeux haineux ou curieux mais jamais il n'avait vu de la peur dans son regard. La chose la plus incroyable dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard ce produit au même instant, le maître des potions s'adoucit. Il prit place lentement sur le bord du lit de Harry pour ne pas l'effrayer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Après tout si Potter avait perdu la mémoire, il ne devait pas être aussi insupportable et « Griffondor »(1) qu'avant.

- C'est tu où tu te trouves ?

- N...non

- Tu es dans une école mais pas n'importe la quelle, c'est une école spéciale.

Rogue parla avec une voix douce ce qui semble détendre considérablement le rouge et or qui laissa place à sa curiosité.

- Et pourquoi est elle spéciale cette école ?

Le maitre des potions demanda silencieusement à Harry de s'approcher afin de pouvoir parler à voix basse, comme si ils partageaient un secret.

- Elle est magique

- C'est vrai ? lui demanda Harry avec des yeux plein d'étoiles

Severus, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais même sous la torture était attendrit par le griffondor en cet instant.

- Oui c'est vrai, tous ceux qui sont admis à cette école ont des pouvoirs magiques.

- Waouh c'est trop bien, vous aussi vous en avez ?

- Oui moi aussi, toi également Harry comme tes parents en avaient eux aussi.

Evidemment Severus ce retient de dire que son père avait était également prétentieux et casse pied lorsqu'il ce trouvait à Poudlard. Harry était estomaqué par cette révélation, il garda la bouche grande ouverte pendant quelques secondes. Il avait du mal à réaliser que ses parents étaient des sorciers et lui aussi.

- Je comprends que cela te fasse un choc mais j'ai besoin de savoir quelques petites choses. Tu veux bien répondre à mes questions ?

Harry hocha la tête incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

- Bien alors quel âge as-tu Harry ?

- J'ai 11 ans monsieur

Le maitre des potions réfléchit quelques instants avant de poser une nouvelle question.

- Quel est ton dernier souvenir, avant de te réveiller ici ?

- Oncle Vernon m'avait enfermait dans mon placard avant de partir avec ma tante et mon cousin au restaurant.

Harry la tête baissait n'osé pas regarder l'homme en face de lui, il allait surement ce moquer à présent. Severus compris ses peurs, il lui releva la tête en prenant son visage en coupe et le regard dans les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute si ton oncle et ta tante sont méchants.

Le maitre des potions trouvait ça vraiment étrange de parler comme ça à Potter, mais après tout maintenant ce n'était qu'un enfant apeuré et visiblement maltraité par ses moldus.

- Je vais te dire un secret Harry, mais promet moi que cela restera entre nous.

- Promis lui dit Harry en ce mettant la main sur le cœur.

- Quand j'étais enfant cela ne ce passait pas très bien chez moi non plus, mes parents ne faisaient pas attention à moi et il ne faisait que ce disputer(2). Alors je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens en quelque sorte, moi aussi j'ai cru que c'était de ma faute étant plus jeune. Mais je sais aujourd'hui que je n'y suis pour rien tu comprends ?

- Oui, mais maintenant mon oncle va me chercher et ….

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry ton oncle ne te cherche pas, pour la simple et bonne raison que ce dont tu te souviens date d'il y a quelques années.

- Je…je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire monsieur.

- Tu as perdu une partie de ta mémoire c'est pour cela que tu es à l'infirmerie, tu as 16 maintenant et tu es un élève de cette école.

- HEIN ?

* * *

Verdict ? Désolé si certains s'attendaient à ce que rogue devienne violent mdr

Je voudrais aussi remercier Ata-Chan et tous les autres pour vos reviews

Ca m'encourage pour continuer !

(1) Oui pour Severus c'est aussi un adjectif, vous l'aurez compris c'est péjoratif lol

(2) On en apprend un peu sur le passé du maitre des cachots


	6. Chapter 6

Un énorme merci à « kairiis » ma bêta pour avoir corrigée ce chapitre

Merci aussi pour vos reviews :)

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Harry n'y croyait absolument pas. Comment pouvait-il avoir 16 ans alors qu'il n'avait dormit que quelques heures? (c'est l'impression qu'il avait en tout cas) Étrangement il avait confiance en cet homme mais ce n'était pas possible, il devait se tromper.

- Je comprends que tu es du mal à y croire, mais regarde par toi-même.

L'homme lui désigna une porte dans le fond de la pièce. Il s'y dirigea silencieusement et l'ouvra lentement comme s'il avait peur d'y voir surgir un monstre. Derrière cette porte ce trouvait une salle de bain de taille modeste avec une cabine de douche. Un lavabo sur la droite et sur la gauche une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur un parc ainsi qu'un grand miroir sur pied. Il se mit face au miroir et laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

Le jeune homme qui était devant le miroir avait les mêmes yeux et les mêmes cheveux en bataille que lui mais pour le reste ils étaient très différents. Le miroir reflétait un jeune homme mince mais pas chétif comme il était autre fois avec une fine musculature et des tablettes de chocolat bien dessinées sans être exagérées (1). Il mesurait maintenant dans les 1m70 ou 75 et commençait à avoir un petit peu de barbe sur la mâchoire. Son allure n'était plus celle d'un enfant de 11 ans mais bien d'un adolescent d'au moins 16 ans.

Il se rendit compte que l'homme disait vrai, ce qui le rassura et l'effraya en même temps. Rassuré car il ne reverrait pas son oncle tout de suite et effrayé car il ne connaissait rien à l'endroit où il était autre que c'était une école de magie.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et trouva l'homme toujours assis sur son lit qui attendait sa réaction.

- Je vous crois.

C'est là qu'il remarqua la différence au niveau de sa voix, elle avait perdu ses accents enfantins. Sa voix était maintenant grave et profonde.

- Mais puis-je savoir qui vous êtes? Et il rajouta précipitamment, s'il vous plait?

L'homme lui fit un mince sourire avant de répondre de sa voix de velours.(2)

- Je suis Severus Rogue maître des potions à Poudlard, l'école où nous nous trouvons. Lui dit il en se levant et il lui tendit la main.

Harry se prit au jeu et lui serra la main avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Harry Potter sorcier amnésique.

Ils gloussèrent tous les deux à cette phrase (3). Le courant semblait bien passer entre eux, ce qui ravit les deux protagonistes.

- Dîtes moi Monsieur Rogue…

- Appelez-moi Severus.

- Bien Severus, mais appelez moi Harry alors.

Ils se sourirent un instant avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, laissant entrer une femme tout de blanc vêtue, qui devait être une infirmière, accompagnée d'un homme qui ressemblait au père noël selon Harry. L'homme avait une grande barbe d'une couleur entre le blanc et le gris qui lui arrivait jusqu'au ventre, il était habillé d'une longue robe rouge avec des étoiles argentés un peu partout (4) et il portait également des lunettes en forme de demi lune qui cachait une partie de ses yeux bleus azur.

En voyant son protégé aussi proche du Maitre des potions, le soi disant père noël plissa les yeux un instant et le regard qu'il lança à Severus était terrifiant. Harry se rapprocha un peu plus du potionniste n'étant absolument pas rassuré en présence de l'autre homme.

- Harry mon garçon comment vas-tu? Demanda la réplique du père noël.(5)

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement, il tourna son regarde vers Severus afin de lui demander du soutien. Le maitre des potions comprit et répondit à sa place à la grande surprise de l'infirmière et de l'autre homme.

- Il semblerait que Monsieur Potter est perdu une partie de sa mémoire.

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Cela veut dire qu'il ne nous reconnait pas et il ne sait pas où il est! Précisa Severus.

- Merci pour cette précision professeur mais j'avais compris! Lui réplique froidement le vieil homme.

- On ne sait jamais vu votre âge! Murmura doucement Rogue. Harry qui était le plus proche entendit ses paroles et gloussa légèrement.

Ils échangèrent tous les deux un sourire complice, aucun des deux n'aimaient cette homme car même si Harry ne le connaissait pas il ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance.

- Je suis Albus Dumbledore directeur de cette école et voici Poppy Pomfresh qui est infirmière ici.

Le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris ses paroles mais ne répliqua rien, ce qui semblait mettre le directeur mal à l'aise. A son grand soulagement Poppy pris la parole.

- J'aimerais vous examiner un instant Monsieur Potter.

- D'accord.

- Asseyez-vous sur le lit s'il vous plait, messieurs j'aimerais que vous sortiez.

- NON !

Le cri que poussa Harry surpris tout le monde, lui y comprit. Il ne voulait pas rester seul avec l'infirmière même si elle avait l'air plus aimable que le directeur, il ne faisait confiance qu'à une seule personne.

- Severus, pourriez-vous rester s'il vous plait?

- Bien sur.

Severus ne pouvait pas refuser ça à Potter, bien que cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. L'infirmière même si elle était surprise ne trouva rien à y redire. Quant au directeur, il partit rapidement jusqu'à son bureau dans une rage folle.

* * *

Alors qu'avez vous pensés de ce chapitre ? (désolé s'il y a des fans de dumby )

(1) Je précise qu'il est torse nu

(2) Selon moi ^^

(3) Pas comme des midinettes non plus, cela va s'en dire

(4) Les tenus classiques ce n'est pas son genre

(5) Toujours selon Harry


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! :)

merci également à kairiis ma beta !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

- Vous êtes sur de vous?

- Évidemment Cornélius sinon je ne vous aurez pas prévenu inutilement! Lui répondit froidement Albus.

Après être sortit de l'infirmerie, Albus c'était précipité (1) dans son bureau afin de prévenir le premier ministre à propos du cas Harry Potter. Ils discutaient grâce aux réseaux de cheminées, un moyen de communication très connu chez les sorciers.

- Cela risque de contrecarré nos plans

- Je le sais bien, mais ne m'avez-vous pas dit que Rogue n'était plus du côté de vous-savez-qui?

- Si bien sur, mais le gosse devrait-être sous ma coupe et non sous celle de Rogue! S'écria rageusement Albus.

A en juger le manque de réaction du premier ministre, le directeur de Poudlard avait souvent des crises de colère de ce type.

- Il va falloir lui rendre la mémoire rapidement! Et pour ce qui est des cauchemars ?

- Cela suit son cours!

Le premier ministre hocha la tête et prit congé. Après ça Dumbledore s'installa tranquillement dans son fauteuil, pensant à des choses qui nous sont inconnues pour l'instant…

Dire que les élèves présents dans les couloirs étaient choqués était un euphémisme, ils étaient littéralement estomaqués par ce qu'ils voyaient en cet instant. Le directeur de Serpentard, le grand et ténébreux Severus Rogue, discutait tranquillement avec le Golden boy Harry Potter. Tout le monde les dévisageaient dans les couloirs, mais il suffit d'un seul regarde de Rogue pour qu'ils retournent tranquillement à leurs activités sans demander leurs restes.

Après être sortit de l'infirmerie, Severus et Harry, qui s'appelaient désormais par leurs prénoms (mais pas en présence des élèves bien sur), avait discutés du monde magique, des cours, du Quidditch etc…

Mais ce qui avait particulièrement interpellé le survivant fût la répartition des élèves dans les différentes maisons.

- Dans qu'elle maison ai-je été répartis ?

- Griffondor. Cracha presque le maitre des potions.

Harry regarda Rogue avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de cette soudaine agressivité.

- Vous n'aimez pas cette maison?

- On peut dire ça…

- Oh! Dans qu'elle maison étiez-vous?

Le professeur se retourna vers son élève honni, enfin plus honni que ça depuis quelques heures, avec étonnement. Le Griffondor avait l'air de s'intéresser réellement à la réponse, ce qui donna à Severus une vision très différente du jeune homme.

- A Serpentard ! lui dit-il non sans une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

- Pour entrer à Serpentard il faut être rusé il me semble?

- C'est exact.

- Et pour aller à Griffondor, courageux?

Rogue ne put retenir un reniflement dédaigneux. Se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans plan, voilà ce qu'étais capable les Griffondors et pour Severus ce n'était pas du courage mais de la stupidité.

- Si vous voulez mon avis la maison des lions est un peu trop surestimé.

- Dîtes professeur est-ce que…

Mais Harry ne finit pas sa phrase. Il ne savait pas comment demander ça et Severus allait peut-être trouver ça stupide. Le maitre des potions se retourna vers lui afin de l'encourager à finir sa phrase.

- Voilà-je, je… je me demandais si je pouvais être répartis à nouveau?

Severus leva un sourcil, étonné par la demande du jeune homme.

- Comme j'ai perdu la mémoire, c'est un peu comme si je n'étais jamais venu ici et donc je n'appartiens pour l'instant à aucune maison.

- Il va falloir demander au directeur, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de décider de cela. Mais nous pouvons aller dés à présent dans son bureau pour savoir s'il accédera à votre requête.

- Merci

- Je n'ai rien fait, de quoi me remerciez-vous? Dit Severus avec une pointe d'incrédulité dans la voix.

- De ne pas vous être moqué. (2)

Harry lui fit un sourire sincère qui illumina le temps d'un instant ses yeux couleur émeraude. Le maitre des potions se demanda qui pouvait résister à cela. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur et après avoir donné le mot de passe à la gargouille, ils entrèrent.

- Harry, Severus qu'est-ce qui vous amènent ici? Dit Albus avec un pétillement dans les yeux et un sourire aux lèvres.

- Monsieur Potter aurait voulu être répartit à nouveau.

Le directeur médita sur cette information un instant. Il ne pouvait décemment pas permettre à Harry de repasser sous le Choixpeaux, mais s'il voulait regagner sa confiance il lui fallait être magnanime.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu repasser sous le Choixpeaux Harry?

Le professeur Rogue se décala légèrement afin qu'Harry puisse voir Albus correctement. Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le bureau du directeur Harry était resté derrière lui comme pour ce protéger de l'autre homme.

En d'autres circonstances Severus aurait ricané face à un tel comportement, mais il se dit que ces temps-ci il était bien plus indulgent que d'habitude. Peut être parce qu'il se retrouvait dans le comportement du jeune homme, lui aussi avait une enfance difficile et il comprenait très bien la façon dont Harry réagissait. Harry Potter avait du être battu dans son enfance, cela se voyait à sa gestuelle et à la lueur qu'il avait constamment dans le regard. Une lueur qui démontrait qu'il ne se sentait pas en sécurité et qu'il ne la surement jamais été. Le maitre des potions se promit d'en parler avec le jeune homme lorsque l'occasion se présenterait.

Harry mit quelques secondes avant de parler et Albus se retient de pousser un soupir agacé.

- Je me disais que, comme j'ai perdu la mémoire c'était comme si je n'avais jamais été répartis et et…

Harry baissa la tête vers le sol, il n'osait pas demander car son oncle et sa tante lui avaient appris à ne pas se plaindre et à surtout ne rien demander.

- Mais tu as déjà été réparti, il y a très peu de chance que le choix de la maison change.

- Dans ce cas il n'y a pas de problème Monsieur Potter repassera sous le Choixpeaux et retournera dans sa maison.

- Très bien, ce soir au diner un professeur viendra te chercher et tu seras répartit.

Harry marmonna un merci et disparu du bureau suivis du professeur Rogue.

Le soir même au diner, Harry était devant les portes de la grande salle attendant que Dumbledore l'appelle pour qu'il soit de nouveau répartit. Il était extrêmement anxieux de se retrouver devant toutes ces personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, mais lorsque le professeur de Métamorphose vint le chercher il n'eut plus le choix.

Quelques instants auparavant dans la grande salle :

- Chers élèves, comme vous le savez tous, Harry Potter a eu un accident en cours de potion aujourd'hui. Dit-il d'un air solennel.

Quelques commentaires fusèrent à la table des rouges et or, tels que « Merlin pourvu qu'il aille bien » ou «j'espère qu'il n'est pas défiguré ». (3)

- Mais rassurez-vous il va bien, il est sortit de l'infirmerie dans la journée et va venir diner avec vous dans quelques instants. Avant tout je tiens à vous dire que Monsieur Potter à perdu la mémoire et qu'il a souhaité repasser sous le Choixpeaux.

Des tonnes de murmures envahirent la salle. Les Griffondors étaient pour la plupart outrés qu'il veuille changer de maison ou tout du moins repasser sous le Choixpeaux, car pour eux il n'y avait rien de plus glorieux que d'être un Griffondor. Pour leur part les Serpentards ricanaient à leurs table en imaginant divers scénario ou le golden boy ne retournerait pas dans sa maison mais dans la leurs et ils jubilaient déjà à cette idée, même si elle avait peu de chance de se réaliser. Les deux autres maisons espéraient tout simplement avoir le survivant à leurs tables sans arrière pensées. (4)

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent sur Harry et le Professeur qui était venu le chercher un peu plus tôt. A leurs entrés toutes le monde se retourna vers eux et Harry se mit à rougir étant extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il passa entre deux tables et remarqua que c'était les deux maisons chez qui il suscitait le plus de réactions.

A la maison sur sa gauche, où le rouge et or dominait, la plupart des personnes le regardaient avec des regards de pur haine et il comprit mieux l'opinion de Severus à propos des Griffondors. Celle sur sa droite, où le vert et argent étaient les couleurs les plus présentes, les élèves le regardaient de façon indifférente ou avec curiosité, ce qui le rassura un peu. (5)

Il espérait secrètement ne pas se retrouver dans son ancienne maison parce que les élèves qui avaient mal pris sa demande à propos du Choixpeaux n'allaient pas être tendre avec lui.

Il arriva finalement à la table des professeurs et s'assit sur le tabouret pendant que Minerva lui posait le Choixpeaux sur la tête. Quelques secondes plus tard une voix résonna dans son esprit.

- Humm Harry Potter, te revoilà avec quelques souvenirs en moins il me semble?

- Oui.

- Tu ne t'en souviens surement pas mais je t'avais laissé le choix de ta maison la première fois, cette fois je ne te le laisse pas… SERPENTARD!

Un silence de mort régnait dans la grande salle, elle n'avait jamais été aussi silencieuse avec autant de monde à l'intérieur. Ce qui était surtout sidérant c'était le temps qu'avait mit le Choixpeaux magique pour répartir le survivant, en moins d'une minute le golden boy se retrouvait dans la maison rival. (6) Face à ce silence Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, il tourna la tête pour croiser le regard du maitre des potions.

Severus avait un visage impassible mais intérieurement il jubilait. Un Potter à Serpentard, c'était jouissif et très inattendu. Le vieux fou n'allait pas s'en remettre ça c'est sur, ricana t-il. Voyant que Harry ne le lâchait pas des yeux il lui fit un léger hochement de tête. Voyant cela, tous les Serpentards se levèrent comme un seul homme et applaudirent leurs « nouveau » camarade.

* * *

Verdict ?

(1) Précipité c'est vite dit, il est plus tout jeune le directeur.

(2) Harry est extrêmement traumatisé à cause de ses moldus.

(3) Très peu d'élèves l'on vus dans les couloirs et certains de leurs camarades veulent voir par eux-mêmes si Harry n'a rien.

(4) Harry est quand même plus tôt canon, ils ont des pensées plus poussées par les hormones pour leurs part.

(5) Le pauvre il ne veut pas avoir toute l'école à dos.

(6) Plus maintenant


	8. Chapter 8

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :) j'espère que l'histoire plait aussi à ceux qui n'en mettent pas lol

Voilà le chapitre 7, bonne lecture à tous et encore merci à ma beta pour la correction :)

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Rogue regardait les élèves de Serpentard avec une profonde fierté, cette maison était de loin la plus soudé des quatre surement parce qu'elle était mal vu par les autres. Pour la plupart des sorciers si vous êtes envoyez à Serpentard vous devez être prétentieux, riche, sang pur,arrogant, futur mangemort(1)… tout un tas d'adjectif très peu flatteur.

C'est grâce à cela que les Serpentards au fil des générations sont devenus de plus en plus soudés, jamais un Serpentard ne ce retournerait envers quelqu'un de sa maison même si cette personne était Potter et Severus en était tout a fait conscient. Cette maison était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver à Harry dans l'enceinte de Poudlard selon lui, c'était comme une seconde chance. Il suffisait de voir la réaction de la plupart des Griffondors pour voir que Potter n'avait pas sa place à la table des rouges et or.

Il regarda Harry rejoindre sa nouvelle maison avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres(2), oui cette année n'aller pas être comme les autres.

Ron était aussi rouge que l'écusson des Griffondors, finalement il avait bien fait de ce servir du nom d'Harry pour ce faire une place dans la maison des lions(3). Ce sale Serpentard, il avait bien caché son jeu toutes ces années. Maintenant qu'il avait perdu une partie de sa mémoire il révélait sa vraie personnalité, un manipulateur, un égoïste et un futur mangemort très probablement. Il le dégoutait au plus au point et il ce promit de lui faire payer le fait d'avoir rejoins ses rivaux.

Albus lui était aussi blanc qu'un cachet(4), il n'aurait jamais dut accepter de répartir à nouveaux le mioche. Décidemment ce gosse n'apportait que des problèmes, ne pouvait-il pas ce laissé manipuler comme avant afin que tout ce passe bien dans le meilleur des mondes ? Enfin dans le sien tout de moins, voici les pensées de notre très cher directeur de Poudlard. Sous ces allures de vieux sénile Dumbledore savait très bien où il allait et ne perdait jamais de vu ses objectifs.

Du côté de Voldemort :

Lord Voldemort loin de toute cette agitation était assis à son bureau et revoyait les différentes informations rapportaient par ses espions à propos de l'ordre du phénix. Ils connaissaient tous les membres de cette organisation mais il ne pouvait pas les atteindre car pour la plupart étaient introuvables.

Mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas sa priorité, il devait d'abord recruter d'autre fidèles pour fortifier son armée. Il venait d'ailleurs de recevoir une missive du peuple des elfes des bois qui étaient intéressé par sa proposition. Cela n'était guère étonnant vu les nouvelles réformes du ministère en ce qui concernait les créatures magiques.

Il fut interrompu par des coups porté à la porte.

- Entrez dit il avec une voix froide

La porte s'ouvrit sur Lucius qui s'inclina légèrement et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

- Milord minauda Lucius

- Lucius soupira t-il mais avec un sourire au coin tout de même

Lucius ria un instant, les personnes qui pensaient que Lucius Malfoy était un homme froid et autoritaire ce trompés totalement. Il adorait embêter les gens et surtout Tom en leur faisant des avances plus ou moins dissimulaient. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Narcissa il ce sentait libérait d'un poids car il n'avait jamais aimait cette femme qui était incapable de s'occuper de Drago correctement, tout ce qu'elle connaissait c'était les punitions. Elle n'était finalement pas si différente de sa sœur Bellatrix même si elle arrivait très bien à le dissimuler.

- J'ai reçu un message de Poudlard, Harry Potter à était répartit à nouveau

- Il a changé de maison ?

- Oui, il semblerait qu'il est désormais dans l'illustre maison de Salazar Serpentard

Tom regarda Lucius comme si il avait deux têtes. Potter à Serpentard ? Il fallait croire que Merlin était de son côté ces temps-ci, mais comment ce griffondor pur et dur à réussit à rentrer à Serpentard ?

- Je me doutais que tu serais sous le choc. J'ai du moi aussi relire plusieurs fois le message pour être sur de ne pas rêver.

Un fin sourire ce dessina sur les lèvres du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, voilà une nouvelle qui était plus que bienvenue car il serait plus facile d'accéder au griffondor sans l'influence de sa meute. (5)

- Est-ce ton fils qui a envoyait le message ?

- Non c'est un des espions(6), mon fils s'occupait de Potter.

- Fais qu'il ce rapproche de lui, moi je vais aller au lit il commence à ce faire tard.

- Je préviendrais mon fils, tu veux de la compagnie peut être ?

Voldemort sourit malgré lui, depuis que son ami n'était plus marié c'était un vrai dépravé. Même s'il accepterait la proposition, Lucius lui refuserait car leur amitié était trop importante pour être gâchée par une histoire de sexe. Mais son ami savait également que cela l'exaspérait donc il en parlait encore et encore.

- Désolé je préfère les bruns lui dit il avant de sortir de son bureau laissant derrière lui un Lucius souriant franchement.

Une fois sortis de son bureau, Voldemort remit son masque de froideur et salua du bout des lèvres les mangemorts qu'il croisait. La plupart étaient des fanatiques, pas très doués soit dit en passant, mais lors dés combats ils n'hésitaient pas à ce sacrifier pour sa gloire. Heureusement ils avaient de fins stratèges et des espions qualifiés dans ses rangs.

Finalement Voldemort atteint ses appartements situés au dernier étage de son manoir, le sixième. Strictement interdit à tous ses mangemorts sauf Lucius, Severus et Greyback. Ses trois là avait su démontrer leurs loyauté et leurs intelligence au Lord, ils étaient donc privilégiés. En plus de ça Lucius et Severus avait eux aussi des appartements à cet étage pour démontrer aux autres mangemorts qu'ils étaient ses favoris, mais aussi pour les avoir à porter de main au cas où. Ce traitement de faveur n'attirait pas la sympathie des autres mangemorts mais le Lord n'avait que faire de leurs opinions, ils étaient là pour obéir pas donner leurs avis.

Les appartements du maitre des lieux étaient d'une magnifique couleur bordeaux très sombre qui tirait vers le noir avec des meubles en acajou ce qui donnait à la pièce une aura de mystère mais aussi de sécurité. (7) Tom enleva ses vêtements et ce mit directement sous ses couvertures et il s'endormit au moment ou sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

* * *

Alors qu'en dites vous? le comportement de Lucius est il choquant?(moi je l'aime bien comme ça lol)

un petit review ça ne coûte rien :)

(1) Ce qui n'est pas tout a fait faux

(2) Très léger, à peine perceptible même

(3) Ron est un ami très fidèle et sincère ^^

(4) Il n'est pas très bronzé à l'origine

(5) Ex griffondor maintenant et oui Voldemort les prend pour des animaux lol

(6) Qui a dit que Poudlard était un endroit sur ? ^^

(7) Non chez Tom tout n'est pas vert et argent !


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et également à ma bêta pour sa correction :) :)

Voici le chapitre 8 ! (dsl il est un peu plus court, mais l'inspiration ça va ça vient lol)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8:

Après avoir vu le signe de Severus, Harry sourit et s'avança vers sa nouvelle maison où étaient déjà installés ses nouveaux camarades. Ils le regardaient tous, certains avec curiosité, d'autres le regardaient de façon neutre, mais une seule personne lui souriait franchement. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il -se dirigea vers ce garçon aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux couleur nuage. (1)

-Salut, je suis Drago Malfoy. Lui annonça le garçon blond avec un sourire aimable.

-Harry Potter lui. Répondit-il avec un sourire timide.

Après s'être serrés la main, ils prirent place autour de la table. Drago regarda discrètement du côté des Griffondors et vit la belette femelle, c'est-à-dire Ginny Weasley, le regarder méchamment. Il lui envoya un sourire moqueur et se concentra sur le vieux fou, alias Dumbledore.

Le directeur de Poudlard mit quelques instants à se remettre du choc, il envoya ensuite un faux sourire à toute l'assemblée et déclara que le diner pouvait débuter. Il tapa dans ses mains et des centaines de plats décorèrent les tables de la grande salle.

Harry regarda se phénomène avec des yeux émerveillé, déjà parce que c'était de la magie, lui qui avait toujours cru que c'était irréel et parce qu'il n'avait jamais autant vu de nourriture sur une même table ! (2) Il vit tous le monde se servir généreusement mais il n'osait pas toucher les plats, de peur de se faire réprimander.

-Tu ne manges pas Harry?

Il tourna son regard en direction de la voix et découvrit Drago, le jeune homme qui l'avait accueillit, le regarder de façon interrogative. Avant qu'il n'est pu formuler une réponse une jeune fille assise en face de lui parla.

-Je peux te servir si tu veux? Il faut que tu manges tu es trop maigre ! Déclara-t-elle avant de prendre son assiette et de lui remplir copieusement.

-Voilà tu viens de rencontrer Pansy, la mère poule des Serpentards .

La jeune fille, dénommée Pansy, leva les yeux au ciel par simple réflexe, elle était habituée à se petit surnom. Elle regarda ensuite Harry et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Enchantée de te rencontrer Harry.

-Moi aussi. Lui répondit-il rougissant légèrement.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle si gentiment, il était légèrement mal à l'aise mais son estomac le rappela à l'ordre et il commença a manger tranquillement.

A la table des professeurs, Rogue suivait toute la scène de loin et il était satisfait des élèves de sa maison. Il repensa soudain à la tête du directeur quand Potter fut envoyé à Serpentard et il se retient de ne pas éclater de rire. L'influence du vieux fou serait réduite à néant en très peu de temps après ce revirement.

Après le repas Drago et les autres Serpentards emmenèrent Harry à leur salle commune situé dans les profondeurs du château tandis que les préfets en chef de chaque maison guidèrent également les premières années aux salles communes. La plupart des élèves avaient peur de se rendre aux cachots, surtout en pleine nuit mais Harry, lui était habitué à l'obscurité pour avoir passé la majeur partie de sa vie dans un placard sous un escalier. Ils arrivèrent devant un mur lisse de tous tableaux ou porte, Drago s'avança légèrement et dit à voix basse le mot de passe des Serpentards.

-Lugubre. (3)

Une partie du mur pivota pour laisser passer les élèves. L'ambiance de la salle commune n'était pas chaleureuse mais plutôt sombre ce qui donnait un effet «intime» à la pièce la rendant accueillante malgré tout et Harry se sentait à l'aise dans sa nouvelle salle. En avançant plus dans la pièce il remarqua un enfant assis sur un canapé en train de pleurer, qui devait avoir à peu prés son âge. Une main se posa sur l'épaule du garçon qui pour le consoler, c'était un élève plus âgé qui tentait de le réconforter et de le faire rire.

Harry trouva cette scène émouvante, il espérait que les gens agiraient de même pour lui si un jour il était mal mais il n'oserait jamais l'avouer.

-Les autres maisons nous détestent, ils nous disent froid et insensible mais nous sommes une vraie famille.

Harry se retourna vers la personne qui lui avait dit ses mots. Son regard émeraude rencontra des yeux noirs comme la nuit où pétillait une étincelle de malice. Le garçon a qui appartenait ce regard était grand, musclé et souriant. Il dégageait un sentiment de puissance et de sécurité.

-Je suis Blaise Zabinni. Lui dit le métisse avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Enchanté je suis…

-Harry Potter, je sais. (4)

Harry lui sourit et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers leur dortoir où se trouvait déjà leurs camarades. Le dortoir des septièmes années de Serpentard était de couleur vert et argent (5) , les lits étaient disposés en cercle autour d'une grande cheminée. Quatre des cinq lits présent étaient déjà occupés par ses camarades, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il prit le lit restant entre Blaise et Drago.

Sa journée avait été riche en émotion et il s'endormit au moment même où sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

* * *

Je sais il est court c'est injuste lol mais promit le prochain sera plus long !

Alors qu'en dîtes vous ? un review ? une réclamation ?

(1) C'est poétique mdr

(2) Sa famille le nourrissait à peine

(3) Dédicace à ma Jenni, et puis c'est mieux que sang pur comme mot de passe lol

(4) Qui ne le connais pas lol

(5) Étonnant lol


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà le chapitre 9 ! je sais vous l'attendiez avec impatience lol

merci à tous ceux qui mettent des reviews :) ( et pour ceux qui suivent la fic mais qui en mettent pas soyez gentils avec l'auteur ça prend deux secondes :) )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Au cours de la nuit un village moldu fut dévasté. Certains diront que c'est l'œuvre des mangemorts, d'autres du seigneur des ténèbres en personne pour son plaisir personnel. Mais si quelqu'un avait pu réchapper de ce terrible drame, le monde aurait su que les attaquants étaient bien armés de baguettes mais qu'aucun tatouage sombre ne marquait leurs bras.

Une personne, elle connaissait la vérité sans vraiment la voir, car elle n'avait pas tous les éléments en sa possession. Le drame se déroula en songe pour l'individu endormi dans le dortoir des Serpentards, ne se rappelant pas de son passé, il ne pouvait connaitre l'importance de son rêve pour le monde magique. Car malheureusement pour les moldus, le Lord noir n'était pas le seul à leur vouloir du mal ces temps-ci.

C'est un hurlement sourd qui réveilla Drago durant la nuit, il tourna la tête sur le côté et vit Harry qui n'avait pas fermé les teintures de son lit s'agiter. Il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour comprendre que l'ancien Griffondor était en plein cauchemar. Malgré sa fatigue le prince des Serpentards sortit de son lit et se déplaça jusqu'à celui de son camarade. Il se pencha et secoua l'épaule de Harry.

- Harry, Harry réveille toi !

- Non non ! Murmura l'endormi.

- Harry

Harry ouvra soudain les yeux et se recroquevilla sur le côté, il tremblait de tous ses membres et referma les yeux fortement pour ne plus voir son oncle. Sa respiration était saccadée et irrégulière, il était en pleine crise d'angoisse mais il ne faisait pas de bruit comme lui avait appris sa soi-disant famille.

Son camarade vert et argent ne savait pas quoi faire pour le calmer, il n'avait jamais était très doué pour réconforter les gens et c'est pour cela qu'il alla chercher une autre personne pour quelle s'occupe du survivant. (1)

Rogue était assis devant sa cheminée et regardait les flammes danser, il pensait à sa vie, à ses cornichons d'élèves, à son meilleur ami et à beaucoup d'autre choses. Il se dit que la meilleure décision qu'il est pris était de devenir mangemort (2), grâce à cela il avait trouvé des amis et le pouvoir qu'il convoitait depuis de longues années.

Comme pour répondre à ses pensées la marque des ténèbres le piqua légèrement, il lui jeta un coup d'œil et sourit. Après se léger picotement une douce chaleur se diffusa dans son bras, sa marque lui transmettait les sentiments de son ami et seigneur. Seuls lui et Lucius avait la particularité de connaître les sentiments qui l'animait car il n'y avait aucun secret entre ces trois-là.

Il enfila sa cape et traversa les couloirs du château à grandes enjambées quand un bruit de course l'arrêta. Severus se dit que ces morveux ne pouvaient pas se tenir tranquilles une journée entière, il revint sur ses pas et trouva Drago Malfoy, son filleul essoufflé et haletant devant le tableau de ses appartements. Dire qu'il était étonné fut un euphémisme, son filleul ne perdait que très rarement son sang froid, c'est pourquoi il avait bien fait de revenir sur ses pas selon lui.

- Que ce passe t-il Drago. Lui demanda t-il d'une voix tendu.

- C'est Harry, il est terrorisé je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Severus pour se diriger promptement (2) vers la salle commune des Serpentards son filleul sur les talons. Ils atteignirent le dortoir des septièmes années et purent constater que tous le dortoir avaient été finalement réveillés.

Severus demanda a tout le monde de sortir et des rester dans la salle commune pour le moment sans faire de bruit afin d'éviter de réveiller les autres élèves de leurs maison.

Il se retourna par la suite vers la forme tremblante qui se trouvait sur le lit à baldaquin, il ne connaissait que trop ce genre de scène pour l'avoir lui-même interprété (3) un certains nombre de fois. Finalement son ami ne le verrait pas ce soir, il se dit qu'il lui enverrait un message dans la matinée et vu les circonstances il ne lui en voudrait pas au contraire.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et resta là sans bouger ni parler, il resta de longues minutes comme cela pour mettre Harry en confiance. Le jeune homme tremblait encore mais ses pleurs c'était calmés. Pour le moment, il sentait une présence rassurante à ses côtés mais il n'était pas suffisamment confiance pour bouger. Severus commença à parler avec une voix douce et rassurante.

- Tu ne crains rien ici, tes camarades de Serpentards (4) ne te feront jamais de mal car tu fais parti de cette famille maintenant.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour calmer l'émotion qui l'envahissait à cet instant, ces mots se n'était pas les siens, c'était ceux de Lucius lorsque lui aussi avait fait son premier cauchemar à Poudlard. C'était ainsi qu'il était devenu amis avec Lord Malfoy, cet homme que tout le monde croyait froid et insensible avait lui aussi grandit dans un monde de terreur inculqué par son père. Bien sur Lucius n'avait pas été battu à la moldu mais à coup de doloris pour forger son caractère comme son père lui répétait souvent.

Décidément la plupart des gens qu'il côtoyait avaient vraiment eu une enfance épouvantable, qu'ils soient orphelin ou non. (5)

Il continua son monologue un certain temps jusqu'à ce que Harry ouvre les yeux et vois le maître des potions qui le regardait avec un regard rassurant et confiant.

- Tu vois il ne t'arrivera jamais rien ici, personne ne peut t'atteindre entre ces murs.

Harry hocha simplement la tête mais son directeur de maison pouvait facilement voir qu'il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps pour se faire à l'idée qu'il était en sécurité ici. Il amorça un mouvement pour se lever mais il fut retenu par le survivant.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Dans la salle commune je les ai fait sortir tout à l'heure.

- Oh, ils vont m'en vouloir pour…

- Je ne pense pas et puis je peux leur dire de revenir et voir avec toi leur réaction.

Harry donna son accord et attendit que les autres reviennent. Il appréhendait beaucoup leurs réactions car ils les avaient quand même dérangé au beau milieu de la nuit, il espérait ne pas s'être mis ses camarades de chambre à dos sinon sa scolarité allait vraiment être un enfer.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit mais Harry garda les yeux rivés au sol incapable d'affronter ses camarades, ils devaient sûrement le prendre pour un lâche. Severus et Drago échangèrent un regard et finalement le blond s'avança dans la pièce.

- Ça va mieux Harry ? (6)

Le brun fit un léger mouvement de tête mais ne laissa pas le loisir à ses camarades d'entendre sa voix.

- Tu sais on ne t'en veut pas, ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

Harry soupira mais ne dit toujours rien, il était conscient des efforts que son camarade faisait mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Drago s'assit finalement tout prés de lui et posa sa main sur son bras, le survivant tressaillit mais ne bougea pas.

- Si tu as besoin de parler je suis là tu sais.

- Oui on est tous là.

C'est Blaise qui avait parlé et Crabbe et Goyle hochèrent la tête de concert pour appuyer ces dires.

- Nous on sera là pour le mettre une raclée à tes cauchemars.

- Oui ils ne font pas le poids contre nous.

Harry releva les yeux pour voir Crabbe et son acolyte Goyle jouer les gros bras contre des ennemis invisibles, cette vision le fît rire ainsi que les autres occupants de la pièce.

Décidément ses camarades étaient vraiment des gens gentils et compréhensifs. Ils décidèrent de tous se coucher et Rogue retourna dans ses appartements, l'heure était trop tardive pour rejoindre Tom.

* * *

Alors sympa ces petits serpents non?

(1) Notre petit dragon n'est pas très doué dans l'art de rassurer les gens ^^

(2) Il s'inquiète apparemment

(3) Ce n'est pas une pièce de théâtre non plus on s'est compris lol

(4) Notez bien qu'il ne parle que des Serpentards

(5) Devinez de qui je parle ? lol

(6) Il est chou notre Drago lol


	11. Chapter 11

Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews :) et merci à ma bêta Kairiis pour m'avoir corrigée ce nouveau chapitre :)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, tout le monde fut assaillit par les exemplaires de la gazette du sorcier, qui avaient pour titre :

_«Nouvelle intervention du seigneur des ténèbres et ses mangemorts »_

_Hier soir tard dans la soirée, un village moldu du nom de Portmeirion a été mis à feu et à sang. Il n'y a aucun témoin de l'attaque mais les aurors ont pu déterminer l'utilisation de baguette magique dans ce village moldu. Selon le ministère se serait l'œuvre des mangemorts sous les ordres de vous savez qui._

_Tôt ce matin on pouvait encore apercevoir la marque des ténèbres flotter dans le ciel au dessus des décombres des maisons moldus._

_Rita skitteur, journaliste._

Un grand brouhaha régnait dans la grande salle après que les élèves aient appris la nouvelle, il y avait même des enfants en pleurs surtout ceux qui avaient des parents moldus et craignaient pour leur vies. Le directeur se leva et réclama le silence.

- Comme la gazette du sorcier vous l'a annoncé une autre attaque de mangemort à eu lieu. Ceci mes enfants ne sera pas la dernière à mon humble avis. Voldemort ne s'arrêtera pas là, c'est pourquoi je vous demande d'être très vigilant aux personnes qui vous entourent.

Dumbledore lança discrètement un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentards, cela ne passa pas inaperçu pour certaines personnes tel que Severus, Drago, Blaise, Minerva et Harry.

- Le succès de la réussite est de travailler en collaboration, la solidarité sera toujours plus payante que la dissolution.

Le directeur se rassit et le petit déjeuner put reprendre son cours.

A la table des Serpentards certains s'étaient mis à ricaner à la suite des commentaires du directeur, «la solidarité» il en avait de bonne le vieux comme disait un élève de troisième année. Les autres maisons ne voyaient en eux que le mal et la cruauté et ils se doutaient bien que le directeur devait penser la même chose que les autres. Tous les élèves de cette maison savaient pourquoi Rogue était partial avec eux, c'est parce qu'ils étaient constamment rabaissés par les autres et même par certains professeurs.

Harry lui était intrigué, qui était ces mangemorts et pourquoi voudraient-il faire du mal aux gens ? Qui était cet homme qu'on appelait Voldemort? Mystérieusement son rêve correspondait avec les évènements de la veille, il décida de garder ça pour lui et d'en parler plus tard à une personne de confiance.

La préfète de Serpentard, qui n'était autre que Pansy (2), lui donna son emploi du temps.

Lundi:

8h - 10h Botanique (Serdaigle-Serpentard)

10 - 12h Histoire de la magie (Serpentard)

14h - 15h Métamorphose (Poufsouffle – Serpentard)

15 - 16h Divination (Serpentard)

Mardi:

8h- 9h Potions (Serpentard-Griffondor)

9h - 11h Soin aux créatures magique (Serpentard – Griffondor)

11h - 12h Botanique (Serdaigle – Serpentard)

16h - 18h Défense contre les forces du mal (Poufsouffle – Serpentard)

Mercredi:

8h - 11h Duel (Serpentard – Griffondor – Serdaigle – Poufsouffle)

14h - 16h Métamorphose (Serpentard – Griffondor)

Jeudi:

9h - 10h Divination (Serdaigle – Serpentard)

10h - 12h Soin aux créatures magique (Poufsouffle – Serpentard)

13h - 15h Potions (Griffondor – Serpentard)

15h - 16h Histoire de la magie (Serpentard)

16h - 18h Défense contre les forces du mal (Griffondor – Serpentard – Serdaigle – Poufsouffle)

Vendredi:

8h - 10h Métamorphose (Griffondor - Serpentard)

10h - 11h Etude

13h - 15h Potions (Griffondor – Serpentard)

15h - 16h Botanique (Poufsouffle - Serpentard)

- Comme tu peux le voir sur ton emploi du temps la plupart des cours sont jumelés avec d'autre maison de la même année que nous.

- Merci Pansy.

Harry fit un sourire aimable à la jeune fille qui le lui rendit. Il prit ensuite ses affaires et commença à se lever pour quitter la grande salle.

- Où tu vas Harry?

- Chercher mes livres pour les cours d'aujourd'hui.

- Je t'accompagne.

Blaise se leva et suivit son ami jusqu'au dortoir des Serpentards. Harry pris tout ce qui lui fallait pour la journée et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers leurs cours de Métamorphose.

Au tournant d'un couloir juste avant leurs classe, un groupe de Griffondors leurs barrait le passage avec à leurs tête Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger.

- Alors comme ça tu es a Serpentard, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, j'ai bien sentis que tu étais une personne mauvaise.

Le visage d'Harry se décomposa, il ne savait pas qui était cette fille mais elle disait la même chose que son oncle «il était mauvais». Voyant sa réaction Blaise décida de répondre de façon acerbe à cette miss je sais tout.

- Tiens tiens mais c'est la sang de bourbe Granger, madame je crois tout savoir mais je ne suis qu'une pale figure d'intelligence à côté d'un sang pur. Dis moi ça fait quoi de ne pas être une vraie sorcière? D'avoir reçu un don qu'on ne mérite pas? Je suis sur que tu aurais voulu être à Serpentard pour la gloire mais ton sang impur t'en a empêché.

Dire que la Griffondors était vexée serait en dessous de la vérité, ces histoire de sang pur la blessait réellement et tout le monde le savait, c'est pourquoi les Serpentards insistaient bien sur ce point. Elle se mit à sangloter bruyamment mais Blaise n'avait que faire de ses jérémiades, elle n'aurait pas du insulter Harry.

Le rouquin à côté était au bord de l'apoplexie tellement qu'il avait du mal à respirer après ces insultes proféré à l'adresse de sa petite amie.

Ron sortit sa baguette ainsi que ses camarades de Griffondors, Blaise fit de même en sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre un si grand nombre d'adversaire mais un Serpentard ne se rend pas sans combattre.

- Tu ferais mieux de poser ta baguette Weasymoche.

Cette voix grave et trainante résonna dans le corridor comme le glas qui sonne la fin d'une bataille. Le groupe de Griffondors composé de 5 membres se retourna pour constater que tous les Serpentards de septième année leurs faisaient face. Il était clair pour les rouges et ors qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune chance, ils baissèrent donc leurs baguettes et partirent en direction du cours de métamorphose; cependant Ron se retourna vers Harry avant de partir.

- Crois moi on se retrouvera.

Du côté de Voldemort:

Le lord était assis à une table dans sa bibliothèque personnelle en compagnie de certains mangemorts, il les avait convoqués pour parler des différentes missions qu'ils avaient à accomplir ou certaines personnes communiquaient par le biais de ces mangemorts. Le seul qui manqué à l'appel était Severus, il l'avait pourtant appelé il y a plus d'une heure maintenant mais peu importe, il devait surement avoir une bonne raison pour ne pas être venu.

Le lord demanda à Fenrir de commencer la réunion en lui faisant un rapport sur sa mission.

- Comme vous me l'avez demandé mon Lord je me suis rendu dans la forêt du Danemark afin de recruter de nouveaux alliés. J'ai trouvé la présence d'elfe des bois dans cette forêt je les ai donc contacté en votre nom, ils acceptent de négocier une alliance.

- Les elfes des bois ne sont-ils pas pacifiques?

- Plus maintenant milord, ils ne se sont pas retrouvés dans cette forêt par choix mais par contrainte. Au file des générations leur haine envers les moldus n'a fait qu'accroitre et aujourd'hui ils sont prêt à se battre.

- Très bien, tu me diras quand est-ce qu'ils veulent me rencontrer pour négocier.

- Bien maitre.

Différents mangemorts prirent eux aussi la parole afin de rapporter au Lord leurs avancé dans leur mission respective, cependant l'attention du Lord était focalisé sur une personne: Théodore Nott Senior. Il attendit patiemment que ses mangemorts aient terminés leurs rapports et les congédia, excepté Lucius, Fenrir et Nott.

- Je t'écoute.

- Il est en grand danger maintenant, beaucoup complote pour lui faire regretter sa décision.

- Ces menaces sont elles sérieuses ?

- S'ils le trouvent seuls oui, sinon pas vraiment ce ne sont que des sorciers de niveaux moyens.

- Dit à ton espion de se tenir prêt à intervenir à tout moment même si sa couverture est en jeu ça n'a aucune importance, s'il est découvert il viendra au manoir.

- Bien mon seigneur, il sera fait selon vos ordres.

De retour à Poudlard :

Le château de Poudlard était un endroit paisible, sécurisé et harmonieux. C'est la description que feraient les gens du château en tant normal mais pas en cette journée de novembre, le froid qui régnait dehors n'était en rien comparable au vent glacial qui soufflait dans les cachots.

Le maitre des cachots alias la chauve souris géante ou encore le battard graisseux était dans une colère noir et sa fureur s'abattait sur toute personne qui était à proximité mis à part les Serpentards. Son filleul lui avait reporté plutôt dans la journée l'attaque des Griffondors et cela l'avait vraiment mis en rogne. Toujours les mêmes à subir des injustices, toujours les mêmes à se pendre pour les maitres du château, décidément les Griffondors étaient vraiment des ignares et des lâches.

Severus avait réussit à lui seul à enlever 570 points toutes maisons confondus, mais cela ne le soulageait nullement il n'attendait qu'une bonne excuse pour coller les rouges et ors qui avaient agressé ceux de sa maison. Il avait cours avec eux après le déjeuner et il attendait ça avec impatience.

Harry lui avait étonnement bien réussit ses métamorphoses et le professeur MacGonagal avait accordé volontiers des points à Serpentard. Minerva craignait qu'Harry n'arrive pas à suivre en cours à cause de sa perte de mémoire mais il était encore plus performant qu'avant ce qui était remarquable.

Tout le monde était impressionné de voir Harry Potter réussir à ce point, c'était comme si la métamorphose était quelque chose d'inné chez lui. Les Griffondors de leur côté, en mourrait de jalousie et plus particulièrement la miss je sais tout.


	12. Petit message de l'auteur

Non ce n'est pas le chapitre onze qui est en ligne et j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir le publié dans les temps.

Mon disque dur ne marche plus et bien évidemment toute mon histoire est dessus donc temps qu'il ne voudra pas marcher je ne pourrais pas publier la suite.

Je tenais à vous prévenir que je continue toujours l'histoire, je ne l'abandonne pas mais pour le moment je ne peux rien faire !

Mais dés que ça remarche je vous mets le chapitre direct

Merci d'avoir le mon petit message et j'essaye de faire vite

Bisous à tous ! a bientôt (j'espère)


	13. Chapter 13

Non vous ne rêvez pas me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre et il est bien plus grand que d'habitude ! (c'est pour me faire pardonner mon retard)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et j'espère que vous continuerez à lire ma fic, même après ma petite absence prolongée ^^

Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt !

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Dans une somptueuse forêt dans le sud du Danemark, un jeune Elfe des bois connu sous le nom de Kaan venait d'ouvrir les yeux brusquement au milieu de la nuit. Il avait rêvé pour la première fois de son âme sœur et il était déjà tombé sous son charme angélique.

La magie d'un elfe des bois n'est pas complète tant que lui et son âme sœur ne ce sont pas unis, c'est grâce à la nature qui tiens une place importante dans leurs culture que les elfes peuvent apercevoir leur compagnon ou compagne en songe. Le processus ce fait par étape ils se voient d'abord en rêve, par la suite ils peuvent communiquer par télépathie et quand il ce rencontre le coup de foudre est immédiat car la nature ne se trompe jamais pour ce genre de chose.

Kaan savait désormais que son destin était lié à un sorcier…

A Poudlard (pendant le déjeuner dans les cachots) :

- C'est tout ce que le maitre a dit ?

- Oui, si tu es découvert tu iras au manoir et tu resteras là bas en sécurité.

Le brun hocha la tête pensivement, il ne fallait pas qu'il déçoive son maitre car il conté sur lui afin de le protéger au mieux. Il sourit franchement à son homologue qui ne lui rendit pas vraiment, son sourire ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien

- Je sais, mais je suis quand même inquiet

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, princesse

Il reçut un coup dans l'épaule pour toute réponse ce qui le fit rire aux éclats, il adorait embêter son petit ami avec ces petite surnoms et c'est vrai qu'avec son allure androgyne il lui faisait souvent penser à une princesse comme dans les compte moldus. Il caressa les cheveux mi long de son amour et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça

- Je sais, mais il faut qu'on y aille ou cela va être suspect

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et partirent dans la grande salle déjeuner avec les autres, ils devaient rester discret pour leur relation tout du moins pour l'instant.

Dans la grande salle (à la table des Serpentards) :

- Harry ça te dirais d'aller à Prés au lard avec nous cette après midi ?

- C'est le village sorcier ?

- Oui

- D'accord, merci

Harry fit un grand sourire à Drago et continua à manger ce qui ce trouvait dans son assiette.

La scène qui ce déroulait d'ailleurs à leurs table n'échappé à personne, à chaque fois que le survivant finissait son assiette Pansy le resservait généreusement de toutes les bonnes choses qu'il y avait sur la table. Loin de s'en plaindre Harry ne faisait que rougir davantage à chaque fois et mangeait docilement. Pansy n'était cependant pas la seule à trouver que l'ex griffondor était trop mince, c'est pourquoi tout le monde feignait de ne pas voir le manège de la mère poule des Serpentards. Quand Pansy trouva que l'ex griffondor avait suffisamment mangé, ils prirent la direction de Prés au lard.

Le visage sorcier était bondait cette après midi là, quasiment tout Poudlard avait décidé de s'y rendre apparemment. Harry lui était trop occupé à lire le nom des boutiques, tel que le chaudron dorée ou encore la baguette scintillante, pour ce sourciller du monde dans les rues.

Drago insista, mais pas bien longtemps car personne ne pouvait résister aux sucreries, pour aller à Honeydukes afin de refaire son stock de confiserie que Crabbe et Goyle lui avait dévoré un soir où ils n'avaient pas pu ce rendre aux cuisines.

Le magasin de friande regorgeait de bonbons en tous genre, allant de la plume en sucre aux sucettes au sang et Harry ce demanda d'ailleurs qui pouvait bien manger une horreur pareil. A part bien sur les vampires, il devait d'ailleurs ce renseigné afin de découvrir s'ils existaient vraiment car Séverus lui faisait vraiment penser à une créature de la nuit.

N'ayant pas d'argent sur lui il flâna quelques instants et décida par la suite d'attendre ses camarades dehors pour ne pas les déranger dans leurs achats. Une fois tous sorties ils proposèrent chacun à leurs tour une confiserie à Harry qui les refusa toutes poliment, l'héritier Malfoy qui ne supporté pas les refus lui mit un énorme sac de bonbons dans les mains.

- Non vraiment Drago je…

- Les cadeaux entre amis ne se refusent pas, à moins que je n'en sois pas un pour toi

Le prince des Serpentards baissa la tête à la suite de cette phrase, les autres avaient très bien compris le manège de leur prince mais décidèrent qu'il faisait ça pour la bonne cause donc ils n'allaient pas s'en mêler. Le survivant lui était extrêmement gêné il ne voulait pas faire de la peine à Drago.

- Bien sur que tu es mon ami Drago, j'accepte ton cadeau

Drago pris d'un excès de joie lui sourit chaleureusement et le pris dans ses bras ce qui surprit tout le monde y compris le blond lui même. Le Serpentard n'était pas connu pour ses démonstrations d'affection, il se sépara de son ami rapidement et il prit une jolie teinte vermeille qui s'accordait parfaitement avec celle d'Harry.

Pansy proposa d'aller boire une bière au beurre aux trois ballets et sa proposition fut accepter à l'unanimité surtout par Harry et Drago qui n'était plus très à l'aise à cet instant.

L'ambiance aux trois ballets était chaleureuse et bonne enfant, le petit groupe de serpentards composé de Pansy, Drago, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise et Harry s'assirent dans un coin tranquille et commandèrent tous une bière au beurre.

Ils discutaient de tous et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'Harry pose une question qui fit chuter l'ambiance rapidement.

- Pourquoi ont ne se parlés pas avant mon amnésie ?

Ils se regardèrent tous du coin de l'œil, ils ne devaient pas trop en dire à l'ex griffondor pour le moment de peur qu'il ne veille plus leur parler à cause d'ancienne rancune même si pour l'instant il n'en avait pas conscience.

- La rivalité entre serpentards et griffondors et puis tu as refusé d'être mon ami en première année.

Soudain Harry porta une main à son front et tomba à la renverse, des dizaines d'images tournées dans sa tête. Son oncle, sa tante, Drago et aussi un roux qu'il avait aperçu à la table des griffondors. Ronald Weasley c'était ça son nom, il se souvint vaguement l'avoir rencontré dans un train il y a longtemps et d'un coup le trou noir.

Le survivant venait de s'évanouir purement et simplement devant tous le monde aux trois ballets.

Etonnement les premiers à réagir furent Crabbe et Goyle qui portèrent Harry afin de le ramener au château, les autres payèrent leur consommation et s'apprêtèrent à sortir lorsqu'une voix les interrompit dans leurs lancés.

- Toujours à vouloir ce faire remarquer, s'évanouir devant tout le monde c'est tellement pathétique

- Si tu ne veux pas t'évanouir toi aussi Weasymoche tu ferais mieux de te taire

- Tu me menaces la fouine ? de toute façon tu finiras à Askaban comme ton mangemort de père

Les griffondors ricanèrent à la blague de leurs « chef », sa petite copine elle se contentait de leurs lancer un regard dédaigneux et de ce pendre au cou du griffondor.

- Je rêve la belette vient de faire une phrase entière, c'est impressionnant.

Ronald ce lit à rougir furieusement ce qui lui donna l'air d'un imbécile selon Pansy, avant que quiconque n'est pus continuer cette joute verbale un homme tout de noir vêtu s'approcha d'eux.

- Que ce passe t-il ici ? Monsieur Malfoy ?

- C'est eux qui ont commencés

Tous le monde ce retourna vers la voix qui avait prononcé cette phrase, Ginny Weasley ce tenait debout les mains sur les hanches avec une attitude qu'elle espérait fière et nonchalante. La plupart des Griffondors n'osaient plus bouger de peur que l'attention de Rogue ne soit tourné vers eux, ils savaient bien que Rogue aller favoriser les Serpentards et la jeune Weasley venait de lui donnait une opportunité de plus pour le faire.

- 20 points en moins à Griffondor pour votre ton miss Weasley et 20 encore en moins pour avoir répondu à la place de votre camarade.

Les serpentards leurs envoyèrent des sourires goguenards ainsi que leur directeur de maison, l'animosité qui existait entre les au très maisons et celle de Salazar Serpentard était toujours aussi forte malgré les années passés.

- Donc Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Harry c'est évanouis Crabbe et Goyle l'on ramenés au château, nous nous apprêtions à les suivre quand nous avons étaient insultaient par les Griffondors.

- Je vois, retournés au château et tenez moi informé pour Monsieur Potter, quand à vous vous serez tous collés durant un mois pour avoir agressés des élèves d'autres maisons.

- Mais c'est injuste…

- 10 points en moins

- Mais…

- 20 points en moins

La miss je sais tout serra le bras de son petit ami pour le faire taire, ils avaient assez perdus de points comme ça. Dans un tournoiement de cape Rogue sortit et ce dirigea prestement vers une zone de transplannage.

Du côté de Voldemort :

Le seigneur des ténèbres contemplait pensivement ca baguette assis sur son trône, il venait de trouver la solution pour le ramener mais pour cela il avait besoin de choses bien précises. Une plume de phénix, des larmes de licorne, un fragment de pierre de lune et le plus important c'est qu'il fallait une personne qui était attaché à lui pour le ramener. Il devait donc faire venir le gosse pour le rituel, il avait déjà une bague idée de la façon dont il allait s'y prendre mais avant cela il devait joindre Séverus.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, ce qui était tout a fait impensable il était tout de même le plus grand occlumens de ce siècle, son fidèle ami se matérialisa devant lui.

- Mon seigneur

- Séverus, tu m'honores de ta présence ne devais tu pas venir hier ?

Les mangemorts qui étaient de garde fut congédiés et après la scène qu'ils venaient de voir la plupart étaient persuadés que Rogue aller être puni pour avoir désobéi. Ils se trompés lourdement car Tom n'en voulait nullement à Séverus de ne pas être venu, il avait reçu son message et il attendait avec impatience des informations supplémentaires.

Séverus se redressa et vint s'assoir sur l'accoudoir du trône comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire.

- Il va mieux ?

- Pas vraiment, il a fait une crise à prés au lard aujourd'hui il doit s'en doute être à l'infirmerie

- Est-ce normal ?

- Oui dans les cas d'amnésie il ce peut que la personne touché est des flashs en reconnaissant certains endroits ou certaines personnes.

Le lord fixa son mangemort quelques instants et lui révéla son plan en ce qui concernait le cadeau qu'il voulait faire à Potter. Séverus pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien, il savait que c'était un bon plan un excellent même mais il n'allait pas s'en réjouir pour autant.

Le lord décida de changer de sujet, il savait qu'il fallait du temps à Séverus pour digérer l'information.

- Quand aura lieu la prochaine sortie à Prés au lard ?

Lucius Malfoy marchait rapidement dans les couloirs de l'aile Est de son manoir, les protections magiques de la demeure lui avait signalé un intrus dans son domaine et il ne comptait pas le laisser flâner dans sa maison comme si elle lui appartenait.

Un bruit sur la gauche le surpris et il sortit en rien de temps sa baguette de son fourreau. L'aile du manoir dans laquelle il se trouvait était restée inhabitée depuis des siècles, Lucius n'y était pratiquement jamais venu.

Il distingua dans la pénombre une forme recroquevillée sur le sol, en avançant il reconnu les larges épaules de Greyback le loup garou au service de son maître.

- Que fais-tu là ?

N'ayant aucune réponse de l'autre homme, Lucius s'avança davantage et là il vit une énorme flaque de sang autour du loup garou. Ne perdant pas de temps il lança un lumos maxima qui éclaira tout le couloir et s'agenouilla à côté du blessé.

- Qui t'a fais ça ? Greyback tu m'entends ?

Il semblait évanoui, l'aristocrate pris rapidement son pouls et constata qu'il était très faible. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de l'autre mangemort et transplanat dans une chambre d'invité.

Il commença à lui ôter sa chemise et appela un elfe de maison pour l'aider dans sa tache.

- Mindy aide moi à le déshabiller.

- Oui maitre Lucius.

Ils le déshabillèrent rapidement et Lucius, qui avait une formation de médicomage et étant également un mage noir, constata que Greyback avait reçu de nombreux sorts de magie noir.

Il s'occupa de lui pendant de nombreuses heures avant de contacter Tom afin de le prévenir de l'état de son fidèle mangemort.

Du côté de Poudlard :

Rogue avait vraiment l'impression de vivre la même scène. Il était de nouveau à l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles de Potter, cependant c'était différent cette fois.

Des tas d'élèves, il n'avait même pas pu tous les compter, de la maison Serpentard attendaient devant l'infirmerie pour avoir des nouvelles de l'ancien griffondor. Bien sur ses élèves ne montraient pas ouvertement leurs inquiétudes mais on devinait facilement qu'ils étaient inquiets pour rester devant une porte close sans bouger attendant des nouvelles de leur camarade.

Rogue se fraya un passage à travers la foule et entra calmement dans l'infirmerie, il aperçut immédiatement Crabbe et Goyle qui attendaient derrière un rideau fermé. Visiblement l'infirmière s'occupait encore du jeune homme qui s'était évanoui.

Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

- Professeur nous ne vous avions pas vu.

- J'ai cru remarquer, qu'à dit l'infirmière ?

Avant que les deux garçons répondre, le rideau fut tiré par Madame Pomfresh.

- Elle n'a rien dit pour le moment, mais Harry va bien.

- Bien, dans combien de temps se réveillera t-il ?

- D'ici quelques heures, vous pouvez aller rassurer vos camarades.

Après cette phrase de l'infirmière, les deux Serpentards sortirent et furent immédiatement assaillit de questions. Séverus lui, resta dans l'infirmerie et prit une chaise pour s'installer prés du patient.

- Je présume que vous voulez rester là ?

- Exact.

- Très bien, je vais aller avertir Albus.

- Bien.

Tout au long de leur conversation, si courte soit elle, Séverus n'avait pas levé les yeux du jeune homme. Il se demandait comment avait-il put tomber dans les pommes, cela devait surement être du à sa perte de mémoire.

Si le jeune homme se réveillait et qu'il regardait son professeur avec des yeux remplis de haine, cela voudrait dire que Monsieur Potter était de retour parmi eux.

Du côté de Prés au lard :

La troupe de Griffondor qui avait subis les foudres du maître des potions de Poudlard récemment, se promenait désormais dans le village sorcier. Troupe composée de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Seamus et pour finir Colin qui les avaient rejoint depuis quelques temps déjà.

Le nouveau prince des Griffondors, comme il s'était proclamé lui-même, marchait en tête avec sa petite amie qu'il tenait étroitement serré et la marche était fermée par Ginny, sa petite sœur, qui continuait à marmonner à propos de l'injustice qu'ils avaient subis plutôt dans l'après midi.

Hermione savait que son petit ami pouvait se montrer brutal et borné mais elle l'aimait ainsi, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait avant de commencé à ressentir un puissant mal de tête et de commencer à vaciller.

Heureusement Ron la rattrapa rapidement et personne ne vit son léger malaise, le roux se retourna vers les autres et dit à ses amis qu'il voulait rester seul avec sa bien aimée. Évidemment les sifflements et les remarques grivoises ne manquèrent pas de fuser et de faire rougir le jeune homme jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Rougissement qu'il perdit rapidement après s'être éloigné des rues les plus fréquentées de prés au lard.

Une fois que Ron soit sur qu'ils étaient bien seuls, il appuya Hermione contre un mur et sortit sa baguette. Après quelques minutes d'attentes Hermione réouvrit les yeux et tomba directement sur les iris bleues de son petit ami.

- Ron? Qu'est ce qu'ont fait là ?

- T'inquiète pas je m'occupe de tout

- Mais…

- Impero.

Hermione regarda de nouveau Ron et lui fit un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Pourtant même si Ron avait vérifié les alentours, une personne avait quand même vu toute la scène et elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

La lionne de Griffondor était sous impérium, lancé par son propre petit ami.

De leurs côté Drago, Blaise et Pansy marchaient d'un pas soutenu en direction du château légendaire. Ils avaient tous les trois une apparence impassible mais intérieurement ils bouillonnaient, ils se croyaient tous plus ou moins responsable de l'état de Harry Potter.

Pansy s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait plus attention à Harry, même si elle ne l'avait pas perdue de vue de la journée.

Blaise lui en voulait surtout à Granger pour avoir mal parlé à Harry, même s'il trouvait qu'elle avait une bouche appétissante.

Drago était, qu'en à lui, persuadé qu'il avait fait ressurgir de mauvais souvenirs à Harry et que c'était à cause de cela qu'il s'était évanoui.

Arrivés devant l'infirmerie, ils virent Crabbe et Goyle sortirent de celle-ci pour donner apparemment des nouvelles du survivant à tous ceux qui étaient devant l'infirmerie.

- Il va bien, il doit normalement se réveiller dans quelques heures.

Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement et la plupart des personnes présentent quittèrent les lieux pour reprendre leurs activités. Il ne restait plus que le groupe de Serpentards qui étaient partis avec Harry à Prés au Lard, ils voulaient tous lui rendre une petite visite mais préférèrent attendre qu'il soit réveillé afin de ne pas subir la colère de l'infirmière.

De plus ils n'avaient pas de crainte à avoir car leur directeur de maison était avec lui.

* * *

Alors qu'en dîtes vous ? pas trop déçus ? étonnés ? un petit review ne fera de mal à personne lol

Bye

G.M


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde !

désolé du retard j'ai pas trop eu de temps pour moi ces temps-ci, mais j'ai tenu a vous mettre ce nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui !

(considérez ça comme un cadeau de noel)

Je remercie tout le monde pour leur review :) et je précise que c'est un slash ! (relations entre hommes)

Je précise quand même que j'ai fait une petite erreur je n'est pas envoyé la deuxième partie de ce chapitre à ma bêta () donc il y aura surement des fautes, je suis désolé je sais que ça peut être agaçant pour certains mais doit pas y en avoir tant que ça ! lol

Bonne lecture à tous !

G.M

Résumé de l'histoire :

A la suite d'une perte de mémoire en cours de potion Harry Potter voit son monde chamboulé.

Il est répartit par le choipeaux à serpentard et ce fait de nouveaux amis : Pansy, Drago, Blaise et plein d'autres serpentards.

Ces deux meilleurs amis ne lui parlent plus depuis des semaines et depuis qu'il est à serpentard quasiment tous les griffondors sont hostiles avec lui. On apprend par la suite que Ron tiens Hermione sous son contrôle par le biais de l'imperium, un sortilège impardonnable. Ginny Weasley qui tentais de séduire Harry a arrêté ces tentatives car désormais sa proie ce trouve dans le camp ennemi selon elle et les griffondors.

Harry s'est nettement rapproché de Séverus qui est son directeur de maison, il fait des cauchemars à propos de village moldu détruis par des sorciers mais il n'en sait pas plus. Il n'a encore parlé a personne de ces visions et ne sait donc pas pourquoi il en a. Harry a vu sa magie augmenter considérablement depuis sa perte de mémoire.

Lucius Malfoy et Séverus Rogue sont les meilleurs amis du lord, ils ne les traitent pas comme les autres mangemorts. Ceux sont ses égales et pour la plupart des décisions ils les prennent ensemble. Séverus tiens au courant son seigneur à propos de l'état de l'ex griffondor.

L'école Poudlard contient de nombreux espions du Lord qui agissent en son nom sans être soupçonnait le moins du monde par Dumbledore qui n'est pas si gentil que ça.

Le directeur veut de nouveau manipuler Harry Potter mais il a perdu son influence sur lui depuis sa perte de mémoire, il est un allié puissant pour le ministère de la magie Cornélius Fudge.

Le loup garou Greyback qui est un des mangemorts favoris du Lord est dans le coma, Lucius Malfoy le garde chez lui pendant sa convalescence. Lucius Malfoy à divorcé, il est désormais célibataire et profite de la vie aussi bien au prés de la gent masculine que la féminine.

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Rogue c'était finalement endormi à l'infirmerie sur sa chaise veillant sur son élève.

Même si le maitre des potions ne l'avouerait jamais, il était plutôt inquiet de l'état de Harry. Il redoutait surtout le fait que l'ancien Griffondors retrouve la mémoire trop rapidement.

En quelque jours il s'était énormément attaché à ce jeune homme et cela l'effrayait.

Depuis longtemps il évitait tout contact amical avec les gens car il avait trop été déçu dans le passé. Il n'avait que très peu d'amis et de gens à qui il faisait confiance mais étrangement le survivant l'avait eu immédiatement après son réveil à l'infirmerie.

Il y avait une telle innocence en lui qu'on ne pouvait que lui accorder sa confiance absolue et seulement une personne insensible pouvait rester indifférente à ses grands yeux émeraudes.

Un sanglot le sorti de ses songes, il releva difficilement la tête et tomba sur le visage crispé de son élève. Visiblement Harry était en plein cauchemar, il marmonnait des paroles insensées et inaudibles pour le potionniste. Quelques instants plus tard, il poussa un hurlement et se réveilla en sursaut.

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? pourquoi ?

Harry pleurait désormais à gros sanglots, Séverus suivit son instinct et entoura le jeune homme de ses bras dans une étreinte protectrice. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de réconforter les gens donc il se sentait un peu gauche mais les sanglots d'Harry finirent pas se tarirent.

Séverus ne dit rien et ne demanda pas d'explication. Il laissa Harry décider si il voulait parler ou non de son cauchemar, car s'en était bien un au vue de ses réactions.

Tout ce qu'espérait seulement Séverus c'est de ne pas se faire rejeter par le jeune homme.

Harry lui était perdu, il avait encore rêvé d'un carnage, tout un village mis à sac par des gens avec des baguettes. Visiblement c'était des sorciers qui étaient à l'origine de ça mais il ne comprenait pourquoi. Il sentait qu'il devait parler de cette histoire et Séverus était pour lui une personne de confiance mais les mots lui manquaient. Il était encore trop choqué pour évoquer ces images.

Sa prise se resserra autour de Séverus, il ne voulait plus le lâcher, il ne se sentait plus en sécurité avec tous ces cauchemars.

Un bruit assourdissent venant de la porte d'entrée fit sursauté Harry et Séverus. Un étrange phénomène se produisit à ce moment là. Une énorme bulle d'un vert émeraude profond vient entourer le potionniste et le survivant.

La personne qui était entré dans l'infirmerie fut extrêmement surprise par ce spectacle, elle tenta de toucher cette bulle mais une secousse se produisit et la personne fut envoyé hors de l'infirmerie. Les portes de l'infirmerie claquèrent à nouveau après son rapide passage.

Dumbledore, car il s'agissait de lui, se releva tant bien que mal en pestant rageusement. Le gamin avait des pouvoirs spectaculaires et même s'il n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir conscience il les développait rapidement. Trop rapidement au gout du directeur. Il devait remettre Harry dans ses rangs très rapidement et l'éloigner de Séverus par la même occasion.

Il savait exactement comment réussir ses projets…

Dire que Séverus était choqué fut un euphémisme, la puissance avec la quelle Harry avait repoussé le directeur en dehors de l'infirmerie était incroyable.

Apparemment le jeune homme développait des capacités magique très rapidement et cela se produisait juste après sa perte de mémoire. Cela ne devait pas être une coïncidence, il faudra qu'il en parle à Tom rapidement.

La bulle de protection finit par s'estomper peu à peu et Harry se rendormit paisiblement. La soudaine énergie qu'il avait manifesté l'avait littéralement vidé de ses forces.

Du côté des cachots :

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Évidemment, si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux…

- C'est sur que c'est assez déstabilisant.

- C'est peu dire.

- Je vais aller prévenir les autres, à plus tard et fait attention.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassèrent brièvement et chacun partis de son côté.

Le plus petit des deux jeunes hommes, que l'on confondait souvent avec une fille lorsqu'il était jeune se dirigea rapidement dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Serpentard. Il entra très vite et demanda à ses camarades toute leur attention. Il raconta ensuite brièvement ce que son petit ami venait de lui dire.

Le premier à réagir fut Blaise.

- Quel salop!

Tous ses camarades se retournèrent vers lui perplexes, serait-ce une pointe de jalousie qu'ils avaient décelés dans ces propos ? Blaise se sentit tout à coup gêné, il ne pensait pas avoir dit cette phrase à voix haute.

- A ce que je vois la sang de bourbe ne te laisse pas indifférent !

- Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Dray, c'est ….

Malfoy prenait plaisir à voir son ami bafouiller, il savait pertinemment que la griffondor ne laissait pas son ami indifférent mais il ne lui avait jamais avoué. C'est vrai que dans un premier temps il avait été outré par cette constations mais après tout se devait être qu'une simple attirance.

- Je trouve juste que ça craint.

- C'est clair, même si la miss-je-sais-tout m'exaspère, je ne trouve pas cette attitude très correcte et après c'est nous les méchants. Moi je n'ai jamais forcé une fille à l'aide d'un impérium.

- Cela me parait logique Théo puisque tu es gay.

- Pas faux !

Tout le monde soupira à cette remarque, Théo même s'il était leur cadet d'un an voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot. Ce qui amusait énormément son petit ami d'ailleurs, ces deux là étaient faits pour s'entendre.

- Pourquoi aurait tu mis une fille sous impérium de toute façon ? Pour lui voler ses bigoudis ?

Les garçons se mirent à rire sous le regard meurtrier de Théo. Son apparence androgyne était souvent un sujet de moquerie mais maintenant il en avait l'habitude.

Après quelques minutes le calme finit par revenir dans le dortoir, chacun émettait une hypothèse à ce sujet. Même les hypothèses les plus farfelus y passaient.

Comme par exemple le fait que weasymoche ne supportait plus que Granger parle alors il l'avait ensorceler selon Drago ou que Granger voulait rompre avec son rouquin et que celui-ci ne l'avait pas supporté selon Blaise. Ils conclurent rapidement qu'ils devraient parler à leur directeur de maison quand ils le verraient afin qu'il mette tout ça au clair.

* * *

Du côté du manoir Malfoy :

Lucius ausculta une nouvelle fois le loup, il avait soigné toutes ces blessures mais quelque chose clochait. Le fait qu'il ne se soit toujours pas réveillé était une vrai énigme pour Lucius. Il alla se rafraichir en attendant son ami Tom qui saurait surement quoi faire.

Le temps de passer à la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre, Tom avait déjà transplané. Mais bien sur sa présence ne déclencha pas les alarmes car son aura magique était familière aux murs de la bâtisse.

Il salua rapidement Lucius et se pencha sur le cas de son autre mangemort.

- Il a du avaler une potion qui l'empêche de se réveiller.

- Quel genre de potion ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais se n'est pas une potion ordinaire. Elle a du être conçu spécialement pour lui, car la force du loup est grande c'est pour cela qu'un dosage habituelle ne l'aurais pas empêché de se réveiller.

- C'est donc une attaque préméditée, tu penses au vieux fou ?

- Je ne sais pas, il va falloir qu'on le sorte de là pour le savoir, je vais retourner au manoir continuer à chercher les ingrédients et je préviendrais Séverus à propos de cette potion.

- Lucius tu es là ?

Tom lança un regard interrogateur à son ami, Lucius n'avait pas l'air d'être seul dans son manoir.

- Désolé le devoir m'appelle…

Le blond fît un sourire coquin au brun et partit rapidement du côté d'où provenait la voix. Lucius ne changerait jamais se dit Voldemort en souriant malgré lui.

Il transplana à son manoir directement dans la salle du trône faisant sursauter les mangemorts présents, Voldemort était le seul qui avait assez de pouvoir pour transplaner malgré les barrières magique entourant le manoir.

Le maitre se faisait un malin plaisir à arriver sans prévenir afin de surprendre ceux qui se croient tout permis pendant son absence. Les mangemorts présent étaient tous à leurs postes et étaient seulement en train de discuter à son arrivé, dommage pensa t-il, il n'allait pas se servir de sa baguette tout de suite.

- Quedever ! hurla t-il.

L'homme sortit d'on ne sais où et rampa au pied de son maitre. Voldemort ne supportait pas cette infâme créature, mais il aimait le faire trembler de peur et se servir de lui.

Cet homme ne servait strictement à rien, on avait beau dire qu'il était vil et cruel mais lui il était bien pire encore. Tout ce qu'il savait faire c'était se soumettre aux autres et ramper comme le sale rat qu'il était.

- Est-ce que tous les ingrédients sont réunis ?

Quedever tremblait de la tête aux pieds, il avait peur que sa réponse ne plaise pas à son maître.

- Quedever ne m'oblige pas à me répéter ou il t'en coutera.

- Je je non.

- Qu'attends-tu pour les chercher ?

Quedever rampa jusqu'à la porte et s'éclipsa rapidement, heureux de ne pas avoir reçu un doloris. Voldemort soupira, il devra se débarrassé de lui rapidement avant qu'il ne change encore de camp.

Il s'assit en suite tranquillement sur son trône et convoqua quelque mangemort pour parler de leurs missions et plus précisément celle qu'ils allaient bientôt effectuer au ministère.

* * *

Retour à Poudlard: 

Harry ouvra les yeux et distingua un plafond blanc. Un souvenir lui revint et il reconnu petit à petit l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il était encore dans cette pièce mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, a nouveau.

Sa vie serait-elle toujours comme ça ? Remplis de pertes de mémoire et d'évènements tragiques ? Il souffla et détourna les yeux pour les posés sur une forme à sa droite.

Séverus était à son chevet à lire un livre, surement sur les potions pensa t-il. L'homme était vraiment un passionné, il en parlé très souvent et essayé d'en apprendre le maximum à Harry pour pas qu'il soit pénalisé par sa perte de mémoire. Il était vraiment gentil et prévenant avec lui à propos de cet art délicat comme il le dit souvent.

Mais vu certaines remarques de Séverus il doutait de ses capacités en potion avant son amnésie. Il haussa mentalement les épaules, peu importe maintenant il était bien décidé à apprendre.

Apprendre le plus de choses possible pour ne plus jamais à vivre dans un placard ou avec des gens qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas. Sa vie allait changer et il espérait que ce soit positif pour lui. De toute façon sa vie ne pouvait pas être plus dure qu'avant, enfin maintenant. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête à présent, il préféra donc laisser de côté ses interrogations.

Il toussa pour attirer l'attention de l'autre homme. Rogue leva les yeux de son livre et sourit malgré lui. Comment ne pas sourire devant cet enfant ? Il avait les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et avait une trace de drap sur une partie de son visage.

« Mignon » voilà le mot qui pouvait qualifier le nouveau serpentard à cet instant, mais Séverus ne dit rien. Il avait une réputation à tenir, même si elle n'existait pas vraiment quand il était avec Harry.

De toute façon il s'en souciait peu, il savait qu'il pouvait montrer toutes les facettes de sa personnalité à Harry. Il était persuadé qu'il ne le jugerait jamais, comme l'avait fait sa mère auparavant avec lui. Sa Lily, sa jolie Lily.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui, mais qu'est ce que je fais là ?

- Tu t'es évanoui aux trois balais

Harry réfléchit quelques instants, il ce souvenait être allé à Prés au Lard avec ses nouveaux amis.

Il se souvint également du sac de bonbons que lui avait donné Drago, il le chercha des yeux mais ne le trouva pas. Il fût un peu déçu mais ne montra rien. C'était son premier cadeau en quelque sorte même si ce n'était que des friandises.

- Oui je m'en souviens, j'étais avec Drago et les autres. Ronald Weasley.

- Pourquoi parles-tu de lui ?

- C'est bien son nom au roux qui est chez les griffondors ?

- Oui, tu te souviens de lui

- Vaguement, je me souviens l'avoir vue dans un train qui me menait à Poudlard.

Séverus hocha la tête, quelques brides de souvenirs lui revenaient. Il fallait qu'il lui parle de certaines choses avant que sa mémoire soit totalement revenue. Sinon il allait en tirer de mauvaises conclusions et son opinion à propos de lui et des Serpentards changerait radicalement.

Il décida de commencer à lui en parler en douceur.

- Est-ce que certaines personnes t'ont parlaient du monde sorcier ?

- Un petit peu, j'ai appris quelques petites choses sur l'histoire de Poudlard à la bibliothèque.

Séverus sourit, depuis qu'il lui avait montré la bibliothèque il y retournait le plus souvent possible. On aurait pu croire qu'il essayait de concurrencer la miss je sais tout, quoi que elle n'allait plus très souvent à la bibliothèque ces temps-ci. Elle devait surement ce pavaner au côté du nouveau leader des griffondors, pathétique ces lions.

- Je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler tout de suite, mais notre monde est en guerre.

- En guerre comment ça ? avec des bombes ?

- Des bombes ? non ce n'est pas comme dans le monde moldu, on ne se sert que de sa baguette ou éventuellement sa force physique pour ce battre. La guerre qui ce déroule en ce moment est plutôt comme une guerre froide. Il y a bien deux camps ennemis mais il n'y a pas de bataille directe pour l'instant. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui, il y a deux camps. Le bien et le mal comme dans les films ?

- Pas exactement à vrai dire, je vais t'expliquer qui sont les deux camps. Il y a d'un côté l'ordre du phénix contrôlait par Albus Dumbledore et de l'autre les mangemorts contrôlaient par Voldemort.

Séverus ne put continuer son explication, quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte et attendait la réponse pour pouvoir entrer. Il autorisa cette personne à pénétrer dans l'infirmerie. Drago entra dans l'infirmerie suivi de Pansy et Blaise. A peine entré Pansy s'approcha de son « petit ange » comme elle avait surnommé pour être sur qu'il n'avait rien.

- Pansy, je vais bien je t'assure

- Tant mieux, j'ai eu une de ces peurs. Promet moi de ne pas refaire ça ?

- Je ne peux rien te promettre mais j'essaierais

Il lui fit un grand sourire et spontanément posa un baiser sur sa joue qui fit rougir de plaisir la jeune fille. L'ex griffondor était de plus en plus à l'aise avec eux ce qui lui faisait énormément plaisir, il pouvait enfin être lui-même et ne pas craindre de recevoir des coups ou des insultes pour des paroles que les autres jugés de déplacés.

L'infirmière arriva et autorisa Harry à sortir pour ce dirigé vers la grande salle pour le diner. Il s'y dirigea joyeusement avec ses amis et le maitre des potions qui marchait derrière le groupe d'élèves. Ils entrèrent tous dans la grande salle en souriant.

Un énorme silence remplit la grande salle de Poudlard, tout le monde avait les yeux tourné vers le survivant. Harry ce sentit de nouveau mal à l'aise, il n'aimait pas qu'on le dévisage de la sorte. Le maitre des potions qui avait compris la gêne de son élève intervint

- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ?

Quasiment toute l'école détourna la tête pour contempler son assiette ou son voisin de table pour certains. Un mouvement à la table des serdaigles attira l'attention, une élève venait de ce lever. Les membres de sa maison commençaient déjà à calculer le nombre de points que Rogue allé leurs enlever ou alors le nombre de chance qu'avait l'élève pour sortir vivante de cette salle.

Personne de fût surpris de constater que c'était Luna Lovegood qui s'était permis de ce lever, ou plus souvent appelé Loufoca Love. Elle alla directement ce poster devant Harry et lui fît la bise comme si c'était logique et dans son esprit ça l'était.

- Bonjour Harry, je suis Luna

Avant que le survivant n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, elle enchaina son discours.

- Je sais que tu ne te souviens probablement pas de moi, mais ce n'est pas grave on va apprendre à faire connaissance. Je viens manger avec toi

Elle avait dit ça le plus naturellement du monde avec un grand sourire, Harry la trouva gentil même si elle était plutôt excentrique. C'est vrai qu'un collier avec des fleurs fanés et des pierres ce n'est pas banal. Il n'était pas dérangé à l'idée de manger avec elle mais il ne savait pas si ses nouveaux amis allé être d'accord.

Il ce retourna vers Drago pour l'interroger du regard, il savait bien que Drago était considéré comme le leader du groupe et que le reste de leurs maison n'allait pas intervenir dans la décision de leur « prince ».

Drago réfléchit quelque instants, après tout Loufoca love n'était pas une menace et elle était probablement trop déconnecter de la réalité pour les espionner ou pour vouloir les blessés. Il hocha la tête et tout le monde ce dirigea vers la table des Serpentards, excepté Séverus qui pris la direction de la table des professeurs.

Les griffondors étaient abasourdis, la plupart considérait Luna comme une petite folle sympathique mais jamais ils n'auraient imaginé qu'elle serait du côté de l'ennemi. Ginny était pour sa part furieuse, Luna qu'elle considérait comme sa confidente n'avait jamais mangé avec elle mais par contre elle accourait auprès du survivant. Décidemment il n'avait que les Griffondors qui étaient digne de confiance pour elle, enfin presque tous.

Neville lui enviait Luna pour son courage, Godric aurait vraiment honte de lui s'il le voyait tremblant de peur à l'idée d'aller voir son ami.

Il trouvait bien un moyen de lui parler sans qu'il n'y ai tout ce monde autour d'eux, il devait prouver qu'il était digne d'un rouge et or contrairement à ses camarades. Comment pouvaient-ils encore prétendre qu'ils incarnés le bien et les Serpentards le mal ?

La façon dont ils avaient rejetés Harry était injuste et non justifié pour Neville. Il ce promit qu'il allait être un véritable griffondor en son fort intérieur.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! alors qu'en pensez vous ? toujours aussi folle cette Luna ^^ ?

Encore désolé pour les fautes, je vous promet que le prochain chapitre sera long et tout beau :) :)

Joyeux noel tout le monde et si je ne poste pas avant : BONNE ANNÉE ^^

G.M


	15. Chapter 15

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et surtout à ma beta pour ses corrections je tiens à le soulignée ^^

je met ce chapitre pour la nouvelle année 2011 ! (je me doute que vous allez pas le lire le soir même)

bonne année à tous et bonne lecteure !

ps: merci à tout ce qui mettent des reviews et qui m'aident à avancer dans mon histoire !

bisous à tous et bonne lecture encore une fois ^^

ps2 : c'est toujours un slash et les personnages ne sont pas à moi (dommage ^^)

* * *

Résumé de l'histoire :

Après sa perte de mémoire Harry ce réveilla encore une fois à l'infirmerie ou il était veillé par Rogue. Durant son séjour dans l'entre de Madame Pomfresh un phénomène étrange ce produisit, après un cauchemar Harry développa une boule de protection qui envoya valsé le directeur.

Rogue essaya de lui expliquer la différence entre les deux camps, celui de Dumbledore et celui de Voldemort mais il fut interrompu par les amis du survivant qui lui on rendus visite.

On apprend que Théodore Nott a pour petit ami un espion de Voldemort dont on ignore encore le nom, il révéla par la suite au groupe de Serpentards que Ronald Weasley tenait sa copine sous impérium. Celui qui prit le plus mal la chose fut Blaise puisqu'il craque sur la griffondor.

Lucius et Voldemort en viendront a la conclusion que Greyback a pris une potion qui la plongé dans le coma, après ça Voldemort retourna à son manoir pour s'occuper de ses projets et Lucius lui partit rejoindre une de ses conquêtes.

Harry fit la connaissance de Luna au diner et elle s'invita purement et simplement à sa table pour faire plus ample connaissances. Neville, l'ancien ami d'Harry, envie Luna pour son courage.

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

Remus poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber sur le lit qui était derrière lui. Le lit était assez miteux mais il n'en avait cure.

Cela faisait des mois qu'il avait été envoyé en mission par le directeur de Poudlard et il n'en pouvait plus de rester ici. Il désirait rentrer à Poudlard mais il ne savait plus où il en était, sa confiance envers Dumbledore commençait à doucement mais surement s'effriter.

Il se trouvait actuellement en écosse, là ou un repaire de loup garou avait été détecté par l'ordre du phénix. Il avait pour mission de les infiltrer et d'avoir leur soutien pendant la guerre contre Voldemort qui n'allait surement pas tarder à commencer.

Il avait finalement réussit à parler avec eux et les révélations que lui avaient faites certains loup garou l'avait laissé sans voix et totalement chamboulé.

Selon eux, le directeur de Poudlard les aurais chassés de la forêt interdite où ils vivaient avec leurs famille, qui pour la plupart n'était pas atteint de lycanthropie. Il les aurait menacé de représailles si des hybrides comme eux continués à polluer sa forêt selon ses dires.

Comme la plupart ne voulait pas se laisser intimider une brigade d'aurors étaient venus les exterminer, il n'y avait eu que quelques morts mais cette histoire avait énormément touché la meute qui en avait était victime. Ce qui était normal après tout, comment réagir après avoir vu un ami ou un membre de sa famille être assassiné sous vos yeux ?

Remus avait dans un premier temps du mal à croire à cette histoire, pour lui Dumbledore représentait le bien et l'espoir du monde sorcier avec Harry évidemment. Mais la douleur qu'il avait vue chez certaines personnes et les marques faites par des sorts particulièrement vicieux ne pouvaient être ignorée.

De nombreux enfants faisaient également partis de la meute et la plupart étaient des loups garous, mais il ne prenait pas sa comme une tare car ils étaient venus au monde comme cela. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Remus qui lui avaient été attaqué par Greyback dans une forêt non loin de chez lui le jour de ses six ans. Il préféra chasser ce souvenir de sa tête et ce concentrer sur les questions importantes.

Si Dumbledore les avaient réellement chassés pourquoi l'aurait-il envoyé les chercher ? Il devait se douter qu'ils parleraient à Remus de la façon dont ils avaient été chassés de leur territoire, non ?

Remus manquait de réponses à ces questions, mais ce qui était sur c'est qu'il finirait par les trouver foi de maraudeur.

* * *

Dans les appartements privés du Lord :

- Rhabille toi et débarrasse moi le plancher

- Oui maître

Le jeune mangemort à qui Tom venait de donner un ordre s'exécuta le plus vite qu'il put. Car la chambre dans la qu'elle il ce trouvait était dans le noir complet, ce qui n'était pas des plus pratiques pour s'habiller mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait fait de commentaire à son maitre. Une fois finit il ce dirigea vers la porte mais la voix froide derrière lui l'arrêta dans sa lancée.

- Retourne-toi

Le jeune homme s'exécuta promptement mais il ne distingua rien derrière lui, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Voldemort qui lui voyait très bien dans le noir le plus complet.

- Oubliette, tu vas te diriger jusqu'à ta chambre et te coucher bien sagement.

- Bien maitre

La mangemort obéit tranquillement et sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Voldemort soupira, il avait profité du corps de son mangemort mais ne l'avais pas laissé toucher le sien ou même le regarder. Il n'était pas pudique et il savait qu'il avait un corps parfait mais selon lui personne n'était digne de le regarder ou ne serait-ce de l'imaginer nu.

Bien sur le jeune homme avec qui il avait passé quelques heures été consentant, jamais le lord ne s'abaisserait à violer quelqu'un. Seul les faibles ou les imbéciles n'étaient pas capable de trouver quelqu'un pour satisfaire ces besoins les plus basiques.

Le lord quand l'envie lui prenait choisissez un de ces fidèles ou deux pour assouvir la tension de son corps mais jamais il n'avait vraiment eu envie de quelqu'un en particulier. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que le jeune homme ou l'homme qu'il choisissait soit brun, rien de plus.

Il y avait bien sur des hommes blonds comme les Malfoy, qui étaient extrêmement séduisant mais il n'était pas attiré par ce genre d'hommes et cela lui importait peu à vrai dire.

Il alluma un feu dans sa cheminée à l'aide d'un sort informulé et ce dirigea vers sa salle de bain personnelle. Il ce mit sous le jet d'eau tout en réfléchissant à certains points qui devaient être rapidement réglés. Il devait trouver une autre personne à envoyer auprès des elfes des bois puisque Greyback n'était pas encore prés de ce réveillé, il ne pouvait pas perdre leur alliance.

Dommage que les elfes ne parlent pas fourchelangue, il aurait très bien pu y envoyer Nagini son fidèle serpent.

Il rentra de nouveau dans sa chambre après avoir revêtu un peignoir et comble de l'ironie après avoir pensé à elle, Nagini se trouvait justement lovée au pied de son lit.

- Bonsoir Nagini

- Bonsoir Tom

- Si tu n'étais pas un serpent j'aurais juré que tu lisais dans mes pensées

Si un serpent avait la faculté de sourire c'est probablement ce que Nagini aurait fait à cet instant. Elle glissa gracieusement jusqu'à son maitre et lui demanda si ses projets avançaient.

Après tout Nagini était le plus humain des serpents, probablement parce qu'elle partageait une chose très précieuse de son maitre.

- Ça avance lentement, tu connais mes sujets.

- Oui d'appétissant repas, enfin pour les derniers que j'ai gouté.

Tom voyait très bien à quoi faisait allusion son serpent, les derniers mangemorts qui avaient essayés de le trahir pour rejoindre Dumbledore avaient servit de repas à Nagini.

Il est vrai que habituellement les serpents ne se nourrissaient que de rats mais son serpent aimait varier les plaisirs et vu sa taille elle pouvait facilement dévorer un être humain. Un serpent de trois mètres cinquante ça ne cours pas les rues ou plutôt ça ne les glisse pas.

- Il faut que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour remplacer Greyback.

- Envoi Lucius lui au moins ne te décevra pas.

- Tu as raison, mais j'ai également une mission pour toi Nagini.

Il s'installa tranquillement sur un fauteuil et continua sa conversation avec Nagini loin des oreilles indiscrètes…

* * *

A Poudlard :

Quelques semaines étaient passées depuis l'incident des trois balais, un manteau blanc avait entièrement recouvert le parc de Poudlard ce qui donnait au château un aspect féérique.

La vie au château était agréable et douce pour Harry. Il avait désormais de véritables amis à qui il tenait et c'était découvert des tas de points commun avec cette étrange fille qu'était Luna. Comme lui, elle aimait bien restée de longues heures à la bibliothèque, même si la plupart du temps elle ne faisait que rêvasser à ses côtés.

Ils avaient toujours tous un tas de discussions sur d'étranges créatures, dont ils avaient entendus parlés dans les livres ou celles que Luna prétendait avoir vue. Harry se sentait véritablement en sécurité avec cette fille, tout le monde pensait qu'elle était folle mais lui trouvait qu'elle était juste légèrement excentrique.

La maison Serpentard était persuadée de gagner la coupe des quartes maisons cette année et ils devaient cet exploit officiellement au survivant et également officieusement à leur directeur de maison qui était un peu partial.

Depuis sa perte de mémoire, Harry avait été bon dans toutes les matières excepté celle d'histoire de la magie où ses notes étaient dans la moyenne, ce qui dépassait déjà la plupart des notes de ses camarades.

La magie innée d'Harry était en train de se révéler au grand jour et d'ailleurs les professeurs se demandaient pourquoi ils n'avaient pas noté son niveau de magie élevé avant l'incident.

Certaines mauvaises langues diront que c'est parce que son professeur de potions ne le harcèle plus depuis qu'il a changé de maison selon Minerva, ou que se sont simplement des coups de chances et que cela ne dura pas toute l'année selon la miss je sais tout des Griffondors alias Miss Hermione Granger.

Nous étions un jeudi et Harry et les autres élèves de septième année allaient assister à un cours de défense contre les forces du mal assuré par un professeur du nom de Glives.

La salle avait été agrandit magiquement pour l'occasion car toutes les maisons confondus participaient à ce cours. D'ailleurs les élèves étaient très impatients d'aller en défense contre les forces du mal le jeudi après midi car c'était généralement ici que les élèves en profitaient pour régler leurs conflits. Evidemment leurs professeur ne voyait rien mais venant d'un ancien poufsouffle il n'y avait rien d'étonnant selon les serpentards.

A l'arrivée du professeur les élèves se turent et se placèrent tous autour d'une estrade qu'ils avaient maintenant l'habitude de voir.

- Comme chaque semaine nous allons faire des duels…

Un frisson d'excitation remplit la pièce, le moment tant attendu des septièmes années allait avoir lieux.

- Cette fois-ci chaque personne que je désignerais choisira son adversaire…

Des sourires commencèrent à se formés sur les visages des serpentards et des griffondors, ils savaient exactement quel adversaire ils choisiraient. Les deux autres maisons étaient assez contentes de ne pas servir de cible au perfides serpentards ou aux courageux lions comme ils les appelaient si bien.

- Mais ce sera un membre de sa propre maison.

La stupeur passa sur tous les visages des élèves, un membre de sa maison ? Mais personne ne voulait obéir à cela et surtout pas les serpentards. Attaquer un autre serpentard ? Mais ce gars est dingue, avait crié une septième année et cette remarque fut approuvé par toute sa maison même Harry qui écoutait les consignes sans faire d'histoire était réticent.

- Allons allons, cela n'est pas si grave et puis c'est un ordre de Dumbledore je ne vous laisse pas le choix.

Vieux sénile, pensa Blaise et cette pensée fut partagée par pas mal de monde dans la classe. Il appela tout d'abord une élève de poufsouffle qui tremblait sur l'estrade, Pansy était exaspérée par ses tremblements. Elle choisit son petit ami et leurs duel fut inintéressant. Elle n'avait pas de grands pouvoirs et lui ne voulait pas la blesser, une bonne dose d'ennui pour les autres élèves.

Une fois que les poufsouffles furent passés, vint le tour des serdaigles.

- Luna Lovegood

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle, mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir et elle resta là à regarder quelque chose qu'elle seule semblait voir. Pansy qui en avait marre d'attendre et qui voulait voir quelques griffondors prendre une raclée s'approcha d'elle et lui mit la main sur l'épaule. Luna se retourna vers elle lui fit un clin d'œil et monta sur l'estrade.

- Vraiment étrange cette fille. murmura Pansy pour elle-même.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants et désigna un garçon de sa classe qui avait l'air d'avoir une haute estime de sa personne, un certain Andrew Florentin. Il monta à son tour et envoya un sourire méprisant à Luna.

- Tu vas perdre Loufoca.

Sa remarque fut tout simplement ignoré et le combat débuta par un sort d'entrave envoyé par le jeune homme et que Luna n'eu aucun mal à éviter.

- Ta tête est infestée de nargols, ça doit être pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à me toucher !

Andrew fut abasourdi un instant, il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou s'énerver et cette hésitation suffit pour que Lovegood lui envoi un expéliarmus qui lui fit perdre sa baguette. Le combat avait du durer une minute tout au plus et Harry vint la féliciter ainsi que Pansy.

Le tour des griffondors vint par la suite, les meilleurs pour la fin, lança Malfoy à la cantonade. Remarque approuvé par les verts et argent, et fortement contesté par les griffondors.

- Ronald Weasley.

Ron sourit et monta sur l'estrade après s'être décollé de sa petite amie. Il réfléchit quelques instants et donna le nom de son adversaire.

- Hermione Granger

La jeune fille eu un sourire niais, incompris par la plupart des gens et pris place en face du roux. Ils se saluèrent et le combat débuta. Les sortilèges étaient assez bas en niveau ce qui n'était pas surprenant venant du jeune homme mais c'était assez étrange venant de la jeune femme.

Harry qui était proche de la scène ressentit comme un léger malaise, mais c'est comme s'il était lointain. C'était une sensation étrange qu'il avait du mal à expliquer et sa magie semblait s'emballer également.

Il décida de ne pas céder à la panique et d'écouter son instinct, ce qu'il faisait depuis quelque temps et ça semblait assez bien marcher. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer pour dissiper la sensation, personne ne le remarqua car tous le monde dans la salle était absorbé par le combat. Le malaise sembla s'intensifier mais le survivant sentait qu'il était sur la bonne voix, sa magie se concentra au niveau de son cœur et la sensation disparu.

Il rouvrit prudemment les yeux au moment ou un cri de stupeur fusa dans la salle, il regarda dans la même direction que les autres et vit Hermione Granger chutée. Le temps sembla se figer et le petit ami d'Hermione devient aussi blanc qu'un linge. Voyant son état Théodore Nott ne mit pas longtemps à découvrir l'origine de son malaise, le sortilège qu'il exerçait sur la griffondor venait d'être rompu.

Il y a rien d'étrange dans le fait que Théodore Nott soit ici même s'il était d'un an leur cadet, il n'y a pas que les griffondor qui ne respectent pas les règlements et puis un sort de confusion sur un professeur de temps en temps ne fait de mal à personne selon lui.

Son esprit logique travaillait à toute vitesse, il se retourna vers le prince des verts et argent afin de lui faire part de cette information.

Il manqua de temps pour le faire car la griffondor venait de se relever et elle avait l'air au-delà de la fureur. Elle pointa sa baguette en direction de Ron et lança une tirade de sorts qui pour la plupart fut à peine entendus par les personnes aux alentours.

Le roux n'arriva pas à tous les esquiver et tomba au sol en perdant sa baguette, le professeur déclara la jeune fille vainqueur du combat mais elle ne semblait pas l'entendre. Elle se rua sur Ron et lui asséna des coups à n'en plus finir, sa rage avait apparemment décuplé ses forces et elle frappait tout ce qu'elle pouvait toucher.

Après un instant de stupeur le professeur la neutralisa avec sa baguette et quelques griffondors se dirigèrent vers leur nouveau prince qui était salement amoché. Monsieur Glives congédia tout le monde et le murmure de Blaise qui fut le dernier à sortir résonna dans la salle de classe

- Waouh

Les septièmes années de serpentards étaient assez heureux de ne pas vraiment avoir participés au cours d'aujourd'hui en défense contre les forces du mal. De ce fait, ils n'avaient attaqués personne de leur maison. Le nom de cette matière en faisait d'ailleurs bien rire certain, quand on connaît un temps soit peu les deux camps qui s'opposes dans le monde magique.

Mais bon ils n'avaient pas perdus leur temps, voir Granger, la miss je sais tout sang de bourbe, filer une raclée au rouquin traitre à son sang était tout simplement jouissif pour les serpents.

Certains connaissaient la raison de cette emportement, tel que Théo, son petit ami, Séverus, Drago, Blaise, Pansy, Luna et Ginny également semblait parfaitement au courant. La rouquine connaissait parfaitement les agissements de son frère et se n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule sans compter les personnes précédentes.

Et d'autre n'avaient absolument pas compris cet excès de colère tel que le professeur Glives, les Poufsouffles, les Serdaigles et Harry.

Mais pour Harry le problème était tout autre, il se demandait si le malaise qu'il avait ressentit avait un rapport avec la jeune fille.

Cette étrange impression d'être contrôlé et de ne rien pouvoir faire est exactement la sensation qu'il avait combattue dans la salle et au moment ou elle disparaît la jeune fille donnait l'impression de n'avoir plus aucune barrière.

Ce n'était surement pas une coïncidence, il devait en parler avec quelqu'un de confiance mais avant il alla faire un petit tour dans les couloirs.

* * *

A l'infirmerie de Poudlard :

Après que le professeur Glives est libérée Hermione du sortilège, la jeune fille tomba dans les pommes et fut donc emmené à Madame Pomfresh ainsi que son petit ami amoché. Pompom s'occupa rapidement du roux et le laissa partir, elle soigna par la suite les mains de la jeune fille qui saignaient à cause des coups répétés sur le corps de son petit ami probablement.

Elle sortit ensuite de l'infirmerie pour faire son rapport au directeur, dans sa précipitation elle ne vit pas une ombre pénétrer l'infirmerie et elle ne vit pas non plus que la jeune Granger était réveillée.

L'ombre s'approcha du lit de la jeune fille et s'assit à ses côtés sur une chaise à la droite du lit. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et fit un sourire à la personne qu'elle reconnut, puis elle sembla se rappeler des évènements précédents et des torrents de larmes dévalèrent ses joues. La personne la prit dans ses bras et la berça tendrement.

- Chute c'est fini, tout va bien.

A vrai dire la personne qui la réconfortait, n'était autre que Neville. Même si avec la jeune fille il ne se parlaient plus vraiment, il avait voulu voir si elle allait bien. Il ne savais pas pourquoi elle avait agressée Ron mais il ne la jugeait pas, elle devait avoir ses raisons et si elle voulait les partager il serait là pour elle.

- Neville, si tu savais comme c'était horrible, je ne pouvais rien faire.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front mais ne dit rien, il la laissa raconter à son rythme.

C'est comme ça qu'il apprit toute l'histoire et il était franchement écœuré de ce qu'il avait entendu. Il savait que Ron était un imbécile mais là c'était un criminel qui devait finir sa vie à Askaban. Mais le pire de l'histoire était que Dumbledore était parfaitement au courant de ses agissements. Pendant des semaines Hermione avait été sous impérium, certain avait même été lancé par Dumbledore lui-même car la volonté de la jeune fille était trop forte pour le griffondor et Ronald en avait largement profité pour aller plus loin avec elle que des baisers durant ce laps de temps.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, mais il pouvait être là pour la soutenir et ne jamais laisser quelqu'un d'autre lui faire du mal.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre ce fit entendre dans l'infirmerie et Neville sortit tout de suite sa baguette pendant que la jeune fille se recroquevillait sous les draps de son lit. Le jeune homme pensant que c'était Ronald, voulait lui faire mordre la poussière mais quand la personne arriva prés d'eux il pu voir que ce n'était définitivement pas lui. Puisque c'était un serpentard et pas n'importe lequel.

- Excuse moi je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

- Ce n'est pas grave Harry.

Le serpentard le regarda, pensant un instant avec un air perplexe, puis il haussa les épaules, après tout qui ne connaissaient pas son prénom ?

- Je suis venu voir si, enfin il s'est passé une chose étrange tout à l'heure et je voulais enfin…

Harry était un peu mal à l'aise tout comme Neville d'ailleurs, mais lui, n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de bégayer encore plus que l'autre jeune homme. Une voix faible les sortis de leurs pensées.

- Harry c'est toi ?

Neville lui laissa le passage pour qu'il aille jusqu'à la jeune fille, il s'avança et put voir un visage inondé de larmes. Elle lui tendit la main et il la prit par réflexe plus que part envie, après tout elle avait été odieuse avec lui alors qu'il n'avait rien fait.

Il s'assit sur la chaise occupé précédemment par Neville et attendit.

- Harry je suis vraiment désolé de toute ce que je t'ai dit, je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même, j'étais sous l'emprise d'un sort et…

Elle recommença par la suite à pleurer sans avoir finit sa phrase, Harry voyait bien qu'elle était sincère mais il ne savait pas quoi faire car il ne se souvenait pas d'elle. Il tourna sa tête vers Neville pour lui demander des explications, après avoir eu l'autorisation d'Hermione il lui raconta toute l'histoire.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, alors qu'en dites vous ? les duels ? la réaction d'hermione ?

a la prochaine tous le monde !

G.M


	16. Chapter 16

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :) et aussi à ma bêta kairiis pour ses corrections :)

Désolé pour ce temps d'attente mais ma beta à eu un petit soucis avec son ordi, mais tout est réglé soyez sans crainte ^^

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira

BONNE LECTURE !

(ps: c'est un slash, donc fuyez les homophobes ^^ je précise que les personnages ne sont pas à moi ce qui est injuste et dommage mdr)

* * *

Résumé de l'histoire :

Harry est toujours amnésique sa magie augmente considérablement depuis et la présence de Luna lui fait le plus grand bien.

En cours de défense contre les forces du mal Luna gagne son duel en surprenant son adversaire et cela attire l'admiration de Pansy. Granger au cours de son combat avec son petit ami perd l'influence du sort et frappe violemment le rouquin pour lui faire payer son maléfice. Par la suite la jeune femme raconte à Neville et Harry que Ron a profitait d'elle et que Dumbledore était au courant.

On apprend que Remus Lupin à de sérieux doutes à propos de Dumbledore après avoir rencontré un groupe de loup garou.

Voldemort a des relations sexuelles avec certains de ses mangemorts mais aucun d'eux ne vois jamais son corps car selon lui ils n'en sont pas dignes. Les garçons avec qui il a des relations sont toujours consentent mais ils ne s'en souviennent jamais car il leur lance toujours l'oubliette après.

Lui et Nagini décident d'envoyer Lucius à la place de Greyback pour parler de leur alliance avec les elfes des bois.

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

Après le diner Séverus Rogue la terreur des cachots, le maitre des potions à Poudlard, l'espion de Voldemort qui se fait passer pour un gentil, rentra dans ses quartiers afin de passer une soirée tranquille devant un livre de potions.

Arrivé devant son tableau, qui représentait un crépuscule sur un lac avec un serpent cobra lové sur lui-même, il donna le mot de passe et entra.

Si Séverus Rogue n'avait pas un parfait contrôle de ses émotions, il aurait pu sursauter en apercevant quelqu'un dans son salon mais évidemment il ne le fit pas.

Comment avait il pu penser qu'elle ne viendrait pas le voir ici, dans un château protégé et normalement indétectable. Décidément il n'arriverait pas à se débarrasser d'elle aussi facilement qu'il l'avait cru, mais bon, comment échapper à un vampire ? Il retira sa cape noire et resta en pantalon à pince noir et en pull en cachemire noir également. Il aperçu la façon dont elle le reluquait, car il n'y avait pas d'autre mots, mais n'y fit pas plus attention que ça. Après tout il avait l'habitude depuis le temps.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite Mélina ?

Le ton de sa voix était ironique et cassant au possible mais la femme vampire ne semblait pas y prêter attention. Elle se leva gracieusement du fauteuil dans lequel elle avait pris place en attendant Rogue et passa négligemment une main sur sa hanche dénudée.

Elle portait une robe où certains morceaux de tissu venaient à manquer, notamment au niveau des hanches et des cotes. Sa robe était pourtant très longue puisqu'elle touchait terre. Elle était en velours de couleur rouge sang ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer la peau pale qu'elle recouvrait.

- Voyons Séverus, tu sais bien que les vampires obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent.

Elle émit un rire cristallin presque enfantin, qui ne collait pas du tout avec son apparence et sa personnalité. Elle lui faisait parfois penser à Bellatrix avec ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit mais ils étaient beaucoup plus longs et lisses que ceux de la mangemorte.

Il la fusilla du regard et alla se servir un verre de vin rouge sans lui en proposer un, ce qui fit tiquer le vampire.

- Je vois que ton sens de l'hospitalité n'a pas changé.

- Pour toi non, tu sais très bien quelle sera ma réponse alors ne perd pas ton temps ici.

Elle s'avança sensuellement dans sa direction sans répondre et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec sauvagerie. Rogue ne la repoussa pas, à quoi bon la repousser éternellement, mais il ne répondit pas à son baiser non plus.

Voyant son manque de réactions, Mélina se recula pour plonger ses yeux bleu glacés dans les abysses sans fond du mangemort. Son regard était insondable comme d'habitude mais son visage exprimait du mépris et un peu de dégout.

- Pitoyable, si c'est comme ça que tu crois me convaincre, tu te trompes

Vexée, le vampire lui tourna le dos et pris la direction de la sortie sans plus attendre en prenant bien soin de claquer le tableau derrière elle. A cause de sa force une partie de la toile commença à se déchirer mais c'était sans compter Séverus qui la répara d'un habile mouvement de baguette.

Il s'installa et soupira, jamais il ne serait débarrassé de cette furie.

* * *

Du côté du ministère de la magie :

- Vous voulez dire qu'il vous a sortit de l'infirmerie avec son bouclier ?

La question était rhétorique et cela n'empêcha pas le directeur de ronchonner, battu par un simple bouclier de ce sale morveux, quelle honte pour lui.

Fudge lui, jubilait, même si Dumbledore était son allié se moquer un peu de lui ne le dérangeait nullement. Une petite chose le contrariait cependant, le gamin devenait de plus en plus fort et tant qu'il ne revenait pas de leur côté, ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'y remédier à nouveau.

- Et pour la soirée, elle aura toujours lieu ?

- Bien sur, on ne va pas se refuser se petit plaisir !

On toqua à la porte avec force, une seule personne faisait cela et c'est avec un certain plaisir que Fudge laissa rentrer Alastor dans son bureau.

- J'ai la liste pour la prochaine réunion.

- J'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop longue.

- Albus vous me connaissez, juste quelques petits plaisirs sans en abuser.

Les trois hommes se mirent à rire de façon sinistre et perverse.

Si une personne en dehors de leurs alliés avait vu la liste, ils en auraient été écœuré, car les petits plaisir qu'Alastor et ses collègues voulaient s'offrir étaient des élèves de Poudlard.

* * *

Du côté des elfes des bois : (rêve)

_Un magnifique soleil brillait au dessus d'une vaste forêt, peuplé de créatures féériques et magiques. Les rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les feuilles des arbres, ce qui donnait à l'endroit un air paisible et rassurant. _

_Un elfe des bois contemplait cette forêt avec émerveillement et sérénité. Il savait que ce paysage n'était pas vraiment réel, enfin plus maintenant. Il était né dans cette forêt et il y avait également passé la majorité de sa vie._

_Mais c'était avant, avant que les hommes viennent et détruisent tous. Lui et son peuple avaient essayé de sauver le plus de créatures magiques possible mais pour la nature, il n'avait rien pu faire pour elle._

_Un mouvement sur sa droite le fit sortir de ses pensées moroses. Il distingua une forme tout illuminé de lumière, il ne voyait pas son visage mais il savait qui c'était. Son âme sœur. Il ne pouvait pas encore le distinguer parfaitement mais plus il se rapprocherait de lui, au niveau de la distance, plus son visage paraitra net et claire._

_Même s'il avait hâte de le rencontrer, il serait attendre, car pou tout ce qui importe, cela vaut la peine d'être patient._

(Fin du rêve)

Une main lui secoua l'épaule délicatement et Kaan ouvra les yeux. Il croisa les yeux d'un bleu étincellent de sa mère et lui souris. Sa mère avait toujours été d'une telle douceur et d'une gentillesse incroyable à l'égard de tous.

- J'ai rêvé de mon âme sœur.

- Je sais.

Il ne fut même pas étonné par sa réponse, l'instinct de sa mère était tellement développé quelle comprenait les gens rien qu'en croisant leurs regards, elle pouvait aussi parfois lire les pensées les plus profondes.

Il avait hâte de rencontrer son âme sœur pour enfin connaitre l'amour et l'étendu de ses pouvoirs.

Il se leva de son lit composé de feuilles, de branches de bambous et pleins d'autres matériaux entièrement végétal pour aller à la rencontre de son père qui était le chef des elfes des bois.

Il revêtit sa tenue de cérémonie composé d'une tunique toute vaporeuse de couleur blanche avec des motifs compliqués au niveau des épaules, qui représentent des mots en elfique. Le bas de sa tenue était composé d'un pantalon en lin de couleur blanc assez détendu et les mêmes arabesques se trouvaient sur le bas des jambes.

Une fois qu'il fut préparé, il se rendit dans la salle du trône où sont père et un homme qui avait beaucoup de charme selon Kaan discutaient.

- Approche mon fils et laisse-moi te présenter l'émissaire que Lord Voldemort nous a envoyé.

- Je ne voudrais pas être impoli mais ne serait-ce pas un homme nommé Greyback qui devait être notre lien avec le lord ?

Lucius lui sourit simplement pour montrer que ce n'était pas impoli et expliqua la situation à propos du loup.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour votre ami, mais asseyons nous et parlons de notre alliance.

Le roi, sa femme, leur fils et Lucius prirent place autour d'une table en bois d'acajou et discutèrent de leur alliance. Plus particulièrement du futur aménagement pour accueillir les elfes des bois au manoir du Lord.

* * *

Du coté de Poudlard :

Harry était assis au bord du lac et pleuré à chaudes larmes malgré le froid ambiant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pleurait et certainement pas la dernière mais ce qui était différent c'est que ces larmes n'étaient pas vraiment les siennes.

Bien sur il était triste pour la griffondor qui avait été abusé par son copain qu'elle aimait mais il avait l'impression d'avoir été imprégné par la tristesse de la jeune fille et il n'arrivait pas à se calmer pour le moment.

Il ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était mais il s'en moquait pour le moment, il devait arriver à se calmer avant de retrouver ses amis qui s'inquiéteront pour lui.

Une fois la crise de larmes passée, il réfléchit à ce que lui avait dit Hermione.

Le directeur et le roux étaient désormais de véritables ennemis pour lui, car après ce qu'il avait appris, on pouvait difficilement imaginés ce qu'ils pouvaient faire de pire. Il valait mieux être méfiant, c'est une leçon qu'il avait apprise de son enfance chez son oncle et sa tante. Une nouvelle crise de larmes le pris à la gorge mais il n'arriva pas à la retenir.

Un nouveau sanglot allait passer ses lèvres mais il fut coupé net par une voix qui était à proximité.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu jeune humain ?

Harry ne répondit pas, il pensait qu'il imaginait la voix. Qui pourrait dire une phrase pareille, un fou ou un extraterrestre assurément. Il décida donc de ne pas réagir et fixa le lac en essayant de se vider la tête.

- Je vois que le jeune humain a décidé de m'ignorer.

Cette fois le survivant était sûr d'avoir entendu la voix, il regarda autour de lui et distingua un énorme serpent à travers les herbes. Il se leva rapidement sans quitter le serpent des yeux.

- Inutile d'avoir peur, je ne vais pas te mordre !

- Tu sais parler ?

- Bien sur, comme toutes les créatures magiques!

Le survivant avait passé énormément de temps à la bibliothèque, mais il n'avait jamais lu que des animaux pouvaient parler. Pourtant il y avait passé du temps à consulter différents livres sur le monde magique, mais apparemment pas suffisamment encore.

- Tout le monde peut vous parlez alors ?

Nagini secoua la tête de gauche à droite, ce qui fit lever un sourcil à Harry. Voir le serpent agir comme un « humain » était vraiment étrange.

- Seulement certaines personne on le pouvoir de parler aux serpents, il faut être spécial pour ça.

- Spécial ?

- Seul de grand sorcier on ce pouvoir.

Harry se rassit sur le sol, il décida d'avoir confiance en ce serpent. Même si ça paraissait bizarre, il sentait que la créature ne lui voulait aucun mal.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Mon maitre m'a appelé Nagini.

- Nagini ? C'est jolie je trouve.

Harry lui sourit sincèrement et comme pour le remercier le serpent vint se lover autour de son torse. Le contact de la créature était frais et avait un coté rassurant pour le jeune homme.

- Que fais tu ici à Poudlard ?

- Mon maitre m'a envoyé te parler, pour te dire que tu n'es pas seul contre le vieux fou.

Harry regarda Nagini avec étonnement, comment son maitre pouvait il savoir qu'il considérait Dumbledore comme son ennemi ? Il venait à peine de faire cette conclusion, son maitre était-il à Poudlard ? Connaissait-il bien Dumbledore ? Comme si Nagini avait entendue ses pensées, le serpent recommença à parler.

- Mon maitre à également souffert à cause du vieux fou et il n'est pas le seul.

- Comment s'appelle ton maitre ?

- Tom et c'est un très grand sorcier.

Harry acquiesça tout simplement, après tout il ne pouvait pas remettre la parole de Nagini en doute sans preuves. Quelqu'un qui l'appela le sortit de ses pensées.

- HARRY !

C'était la voix de Blaise, le survivant remarqua alors qu'il faisait nuit dehors et décida de rentrer après avoir dit au revoir à Nagini.

Blaise lui expliqua que toute la bande le cherchait dans le château car ils avaient eu peur qu'il ne se soit fait attaquer par un groupe de griffondors ou d'autres élèves.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux pour rassurer leurs camarades et passer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

Du côté de Voldemort :

Bellatrix Lestranges était folle de rage, après être finalement sortie des cachots dans lesquelles elle était restée plusieurs semaines, le Lord l'ignorait. Il faisait comme si elle n'existait pas et elle savait que si elle avait le malheur de parler sans y être invité elle repartirait rapidement direction les cachots.

Décidemment elle avait bien fait, même si elle aimait son seigneur, c'était une bonne décision.

* * *

Du côté de Poudlard :

Elle prit une grande inspiration et détourna la tête, comment pouvait elle expliqué cela à l'infirmière ?

De toute évidence celle-ci ne la croirait pas et même si elle le faisait, elle ne pourrait rien faire pour elle. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, la jeune fille resta silencieuse et Pomfresh finit par abandonnée, pour le moment tout du moins.

Quelque chose tracassait la jeune fille mais elle ne pouvait pas la forcer à parler, alors avec le temps peut être quelle finirait par se confier.

Hermione mit son uniforme aux couleurs de griffondor et attendit sagement assise sur son lit. Elle se sentait un petit peu mieux que la veille mais elle était terrifiée de devoir affrontée ses camarades et leurs questions.

Mais sa peur n'était à côté de celle qu'elle éprouvait envers Dumbledore, l'homme lui avait déjà lancé des impardonnables pour aider Ron dans son plan monstrueux de la tenir sous contrôle, était beaucoup plus forte.

Qui sait ce qu'il était capable de faire maintenant ? Elle en avait parlé avec Neville et Harry et la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment était de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, donc faire comme si elle n'était pas au courant de l'impardonnable que lui avait jeté le directeur.

Voir Ronald ne lui faisait pas peur, elle sentait plutôt un mélange de rage et de tristesse la submerger quand elle pensait à lui. Elle savait qu'elle était bien plus forte que lui, que ce soit magiquement ou physiquement car comme la plupart des sorciers, il misait tout sur la magie.

Hermione en tant que fille de moldus avait appris à se défendre contre les attaques physique durant les étés qu'elle passait auprès de ses parents, elle se disait constamment que ça pouvait lui servir et elle n'avait pas eu tord.

Tout avait commencé à se dégrader entre eux alors que Ron était souvent appelé chez le directeur, sans qu'Harry ne le sache et son petit ami lui avait interdit de le répéter au survivant. Après quelques jours, Hermione avait eu beaucoup trop de questions en tête et décida de demander des comptes au roux. Il l'emmena chez le directeur prétextant que lui seul pouvait lui donner ses réponses tant attendus et elle en jeune fille amoureuse et naïve l'avait suivit.

Une main se posa sur son épaule ce qui la fit sursauter légèrement.

- Excuse moi Hermione je ne voulais pas te faire peur !

Elle releva la tête et reconnu Neville, elle lui sourit simplement et secoua la tête pour lui dire que cela n'avait pas d'importance.

- Le petit déjeuner va être servit dans la grande salle alors je venais te chercher et une de tes camarades de dortoir ma donné tes affaires de cours pour aujourd'hui.

Il lui tendit ses affaires en question accompagné de son sac de cours que Luna lui avait offert pour son anniversaire en début d'année, il était plutôt originale en toile avec des formes jaune et verte mais elle l'aimait beaucoup. Elle le plaça sur son épaule et inspira une grande goulée d'air pour se donner du courage, après tout elle n'était pas chez les rouges et or pour rien.

Après quelques minutes Neville et Hermione atteignirent finalement la grande salle. Hermione avait très peur des représailles de sa maison et aussi celle des professeurs, elle ne regrettait pas ses actes mais elle était dans l'incapacité de les expliquer. Elle se retourna finalement vers Neville pour lui poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres en cet instant.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je veux dire rester avec moi, si les autres m'en veulent ils t'en voudront également

- Je sais tout ça, mais tu es mon ami et je fais ce qui me semble juste!

Hermione lui envoya un sourire ému et le serra brièvement dans ses bras en lui soufflant un merci du bout des lèvres.

Elle poussa les portes et entra suivis de son ami, à leur arrivé tout le monde s'immobilisa dans la grande salle. Hermione se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise avec tous ces regards scrutateurs sur elle, mais ceux qui faisaient vraiment mal venait de sa propre maison.

Évidemment Ron avait du leur raconté un tas de chimères et tout le monde avait cru le nouveau leader des lions. Cependant une personne qu'elle croyait être son amie brisa le silence instauré dans la grande salle.

- Tu as bien fait de te séparer d'elle Ron, à peine sortit qu'elle s'est déjà trouvée quelqu'un d'autre.

Quelques ricanements fusaient dans la salle, les dires de Ginny Weasley étaient apparemment approuvés par beaucoup de monde. Neville s'avança pour prendre sa défense mais Hermione l'arrêta et lui murmura que cela ne valait pas la peine. Ce simple geste sembla enrager Ron assis à sa table.

- Maintenant que j'ai assouvi mes désirs il peut bien la garder elle ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité !

La remarque blessa énormément Hermione et choqua quelque personne par la même occasion. Granger comptait quitter la salle après s'être fait ridiculisé et blessé par son ancien petit ami mais des personnes prirent en quelque sorte sa défense.

- Tout le monde sait que tu ne l'as pas largué la belette, elle t'a mis une raclée avant !

Cette réplique venait de la table des verts et argent et toute la table ricanait ouvertement et certains imitait même Ron en train d'essayer d'esquiver les coups de la miss je sais tout.

- Vraiment pathétique Weasley, mais bon après tout à quoi on pouvait s'attendre venant d'un miséreux comme toi ?

Hermione du s'avouer que pour une fois l'intervention des serpentards, plus particulièrement celle de Drago Malfoy, était la bienvenue et également que leurs imitations étaient grandioses. Dans tout ce chahut personne ne remarqua Luna qui embarqua Neville et Hermione à la table des serdaigles trop occupés qu'ils étaient à écouter la dispute de leurs camarades.

- Mon frère avait au moins une copine ! dit avec hargne Ginny.

Les serpentards ricanèrent une fois de plus, ce n'est pas demain la veille que Drago Malfoy allait séduire une fille vu qu'il préférait les hommes. De plus pas mal de serpentards étaient au courant de l'utilisation de l'impérium sur Granger ce qui redoubla leurs ricanements.

- Calme-toi la belette femelle ou il va falloir te remettre en cage.

Cette phrase fut suivit d'un grand silence, cette insulte n'avait rien d'extraordinaire en soi mais c'est la personne qui l'avait prononcé qui était spécial.

En effet le survivant qui en avait plus que marre de cette dispute et des griffondors avait lancé cette phrase sans réfléchir. Il voulait surtout que la rouquine se taise, car il savait au fond de lui qu'elle était au courant des manigances de son grand frère.

Le premier serpentard à éclater fut Blaise, il explosa littéralement de rire ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de toute sa maison et cela réussit même à faire sourire le professeur Rogue. Les trois autres maisons regardaient les vert et argent comme si ils leur avaient à tous poussé une seconde tête. Voir la maison la plus stoïque de Poudlard et la plus maitresse d'elle-même rire aux larmes était quelque chose de bizarre et effrayant.

Quand l'hilarité fut passée les amis d'Harry, c'est-à-dire quasiment tous les verts et argent, le félicitèrent pour sa répartit hors du commun. Les griffondors eux, humiliés au possible c'était murés dans le silence en reprenant leurs petit déjeuner et puis de toute manière plus aucun serpentard ne faisait attention à eux désormais.

* * *

En classe de métaphormose :

- Je veux que vous me transformiez ce verre en souaffle, je vois que ça en fait sourire certains mais il est hors de question que vous jouiez dans ma classe alors calmez votre enthousiasme.

La directrice des Griffondors jeta un regard acéré à ses élèves comme elle seule savait le faire afin qu'ils comprennent bien son ordre. Elle passa ensuite entre les rangs afin de surveiller et aider en cas de besoin.

Elle avait dans son cours les septièmes années de griffondor et serpentard, même s'ils se tenaient tranquilles d'habitude, avec tous les changements survenus il y a peu Minerva préférait être vigilante.

En parlant de changement elle se dirigea prés de la table d'Harry Potter et Vincent Crabbe qui avaient tous les deux réussis leur métamorphose.

- Pourriez-vous le refaire devant moi messieurs ?

- Bien sur professeur.

Harry qui avait répondu au professeur s'exécuta et réussi une métamorphose parfaite, pourtant c'est à peine s'il avait soufflé l'incantation. Minerva doutait d'ailleurs qu'il puisse se servir facilement des informulés, maintenant plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner venant d'Harry Potter se dit-elle.

- Parfaitement réussi monsieur Potter, 10 points pour serpentard!

Harry lui décrocha un sourire lumineux et se retourna vers son camarade pour lui sourire également, il dit ensuite quelque chose à Vincent qui se concentra pour faire une métamorphose très bien exécuté.

- Vous faites des progrès monsieur Crabbe et je m'en réjouis, 10 points pour serpentard.

Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de Vincent et le félicita, le professeur de métamorphose décida qu'ils devraient rester en binôme pour ses cours. Si l'ex griffondor pouvait permettre à son camarade de relever ses notes elle n'allait certainement pas les séparer.

Elle continua son chemin entre les tables, distribuant des points quand la métaphormose était correct comme celle d'Hermione ou en enlevant quand l'exercice était mal exécuté ou négligé comme celui de Ronald.

Non la directrice des griffondors n'était plus aussi partial envers les serpentards depuis que l'un de ses lions les avaient rejoins. Nul doute qu'à cette allure les serpentards étaient en tête pour la coupe des quatre maisons.

Les deux heures de métamorphose s'écoulèrent relativement vite entre les différents exercices, les points retirés ou ajoutés et les quelques insultes chuchotés à voix basse aux personnes de la maison adverse.

A la sonnerie les serpentards se levèrent comme un seul homme pour se dirigèrent vers la grande salle ou l'heure d'étude était mise en place, alors que les griffondors trainaient dans les couloirs en préférant se chamailler. Une petite récréation pour les lions avant les heures de potions, qui risquait de ne pas être de tout repos.

* * *

A la table des professeurs :

Séverus Rogue n'était pas connu pour sa patience et elle était en ce moment même mise à rude épreuve par des élèves tout ce qu'il y a de plus méprisable selon lui.

Tout le monde était installé à sa table, tout le monde ? Non, le plus gros des troupes de griffondor manquait encore à l'appel, ce qui retardait considérablement le déjeuner. Pourtant en étant un lion de base aucun repas ne méritait d'être négligé, mais respecter les horaires était trop demandé pour ces cornichons.

Même Minerva commençait à pousser des soupires exaspérés, elle était à bout de nerf à cause du comportement de ses lions ces temps-ci. Qui ne l'aurait pas été en voyant leurs points chuter considérablement jour après jour ? Et la miss je sais tout ne pouvait pas, à elle seule, remettre griffondor dans la course pour la coupe cette année.

- Voyons très chère soyez patiente, les élèves de votre maison vont arriver.

- Vous trouvez ça normal Albus qu'ils prennent autant de temps ?

Elle ne reçu pas de réponse et puis elle n'en attendait pas réellement. Si le professeur Rogue était partial, il en était de même pour Albus à ne pas en douter.

Un grand fracas précéda l'arrivée imminente du troupeau comme l'appelait si chaleureusement Drago Malfoy. Les lions arrivèrent en masse en discutant joyeusement, ou en beuglant selon l'expression de Séverus, de chose et d'autre sans se préoccuper le moins du monde des autres. Quand le calme fut restauré les plats apparurent et bien évidemment les rouge et or firent un carnage parmi les plats.

Séverus préféra regarder son assiette plutôt que les élèves, il devait au moins ça à son estomac. Il se réjouissait d'avoir ses serpentards en cours, car eux au moins ils suivaient les instructions et ne gâchaient pas d'ingrédients. Et puis pouvoir se défouler sur les lions étaient devenu un hobbie pour lui maintenant. Il ne pourrait certainement plus s'en passer.

L'heure du déjeuner passa relativement vite et Rogue se trouvait maintenant dans le couloir qui le menait à sa salle de classe. Il croisa très brièvement des élèves de poufsouffle à qui il fit un regard noir et cela eu l'effet escompté puisque 10 secondes plus tard il n'était plus dans les cachots.

Il ouvra la porte de la classe avec sa baguette et intima aux élèves qui étaient présents dans le couloir, à savoir Harry, Drago, Neville et Hermione l'ordre de rentrer sans faire de bruit. Il pouvait se permettre d'être aimable avec Drago et Harry mais pas devant des griffondors et surtout pas ces deux là. Comment allait-il les terroriser par la suite autrement ?

Quelques minutes plus tard tout le monde était arrivé et les instructions notés au tableau.

- Comme je ne suis pas d'humeur à réparer les bêtises de certains élèves aujourd'hui...

Regard appuyé du côté des griffondors, mais aucun d'eux n'osaient croiser le regard du maitre des potions.

- Je vais faire des binômes, un élève de chaque maison et cela prend effet immédiatement jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Granger avec Zabini, Crabbe avec Weasley, Malfoy avec Finnigan, Goyle avec Brown, Potter avec Londubat, Parkinson avec Patil …

Personne n'était d'accord pour faire ces binômes, appart Harry, Blaise et Neville, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Tous prirent place et allumèrent le chaudron qu'ils avaient en commun, après ça il pouvait commencer directement car les ingrédients étaient déjà sur leur table.

La personne la plus tendue dans la salle était Hermione, autre le fait qu'elle était assise à coté d'un serpentard elle sentait le regard de Ron sur sa nuque et elle n'osait pas bouger. Il lui donnait des sueurs froides, même si elle se savait plus forte que lui en duel, elle craignait de se retrouver contre plusieurs personnes de sa maison. Une voix à sa droite la ramena à la réalité.

- Je ne veux pas te déranger dans tes réflexions Granger mais ont doit travailler à deux, à moins que tu veuilles faire perdre des points à ta maison

- Oui tu as raison !

Le cours se passa relativement bien jusqu'au moment ou le chaudron de Ronald et celui de Lavande explosèrent. Le sourire qu'affichait Rogue faisait froid dans le dos et toute la classe retient son souffle quand il commença à parler.

- Je vois que maintenant vous allez jusqu'à gâcher le travail des bons élèves miss Brown et monsieur Weasley. Tous les griffondors proches de vos chaudrons ainsi que vous-même auront une retenue avec Rusard. Vous comprenez je ne peux pas déterminer qui sont les coupables alors je prends des précautions.

Blaise poussa Hermione et pris sa place, sur le moment elle ne comprit pas ce qui lui avait pris. Mais elle le regarda de façon ébahie quand le directeur de serpentard déclara :

- Londubat, Brown, Weasley, Patil et Thomas en retenu !

En prenant sa place Zabini lui avait évité une retenue, elle le regardait désormais avec curiosité. Il ne lui avait rien demandé en contre partie et il ne la regardait même pas, trop concentré sur le chaudron.

Hermione n'était pas la seule à avoir vue Blaise lui éviter une heure de colle avec ce sadique de Rusard, Ron avait vu tout la scène et il bouillonnait de rage à en juger le visage écarlate qu'il affichait.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans évènement important, une sorte de routine avait finit par s'installer à Poudlard. Enfin une routine ne dure jamais longtemps en temps de guerre…

* * *

Dans le dortoir des Griffondors de septième année :

- Va falloir se venger !

Des cris et des hochements de tête approuvèrent sa décision, après tout c'était normal il était le leader de cette maison.

- Pour qui se prend-il le binoclard! Il nous trahit et maintenant nous insulte ? ça va pas se passer comme ça !

De nouveaux signes d'approbation se manifestèrent, décidemment être un leader était tout ce qu'il a de plus grisant et il devait remercier Dumbledore pour cela.

- En plus il est toujours collé aux basques de Zabini et de Malfoy ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il soit gay. Cette sale tapette ne va pas se mettre en travers de notre route.

- Tu as tout à fait raison mec, on ne peux pas laisser passer ça !

- Merci Seamus, je savais que tu me soutiendrais.

Ils se donnèrent une tape dans le dos avant d'aller se coucher, les plans pouvaient attendre demain selon Ron.

Mais il était sur d'avoir le soutien de ses camarades de dortoir et c'était le plus important.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvra doucement et Neville regagna son lit le plus discrètement possible. Il avait bien entendu toute la conversation et il attendait demain avec impatience pour prévenir Harry et ses amis.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre bon? mauvais? spécial? extraordinaire? banal à pleurer? dites moi tout...


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour tout lemonde :) voici le nouveau chapitre, je le poste en direct du lycée lol

désolé je n'ai pas pu faire le résumé soucis d'ordi :(

j'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

Du côté de l'Ecosse :

Toutes ses affaires étaient dans sa malle, faut dire qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas grand-chose à emporter. Il regarda une dernière fois la chambre dans laquelle il avait vécu quelques semaines ou quelques mois il ne savait plus très bien.

Il fit léviter sa malle et sortit par la petite porte exigüe qui tombait en ruine, après tout il ne valait pas grand-chose aux yeux des personnes qui l'avaient envoyés ici.

Oui Remus avait fini par croire au discours de ses semblables, cependant il ne pouvait pas attaquer de front ses ennemis et ça il ne le savait que trop bien. Mais vers qui se tourner en des temps aussi sombre que maintenant ? Vers le camp adversaire dirigé par Voldemort, l'homme qui avait tué ses meilleurs amis ? Les avaient-ils vraiment tués d'ailleurs ?

Le loup garou soupira, il avait trop de questions en tête et pas assez de réponse pour le moment. Une masse fonça droit sur lui et faillit le faire tomber, mais heureusement pour lui et son dos il avait les réflexes d'un loup garou.

Il baissa les yeux et il vit en premier une masse de cheveux mordoré en bataille. Il sourit affectueusement et serra contre lui le petit Marc, le fils d'un lycanthrope qu'il avait rencontré pendant son voyage. L'enfant leva les yeux vers lui et fit une moue boudeuse que seuls les jeunes enfants savaient faire.

- Tu pars Remus ?

- Oui mon grand, je dois rentrer à Poudlard

- Dis on ce reverra ?

- Bien sur

Même si Remus ne connaissait pas vraiment la réponse à cette question il ne pouvait pas lui répondre non. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et repris sa route vers le portoloin qu'il attendait.

A son arrivée il devrait trouver des personnes de confiances rapidement. Il devait bien évidemment prévenir Harry pour les agissements du directeur car il était un des principaux concernés.

Dumbledore devait surement se jouer de lui également et il ne pouvait pas le laisser se servir de son presque filleul. Maintenant que James, Lily et Sirius était mort c'était à lui de garder un œil sur le survivant et de donner sa vie pour lui si cela était nécessaire.

Il repensa avec nostalgie à ses années à Poudlard avant de secouer la tête afin d'oublier les mauvais souvenirs qu'il en avait gardé malgré la présence de ses meilleurs amis.

Un loup n'aime qu'une fois et pour son plus grand malheur cela faisait bien longtemps que son cœur avait choisi. Un amour impossible et difficile à vivre. La seule personne à avoir connu l'identité de son amour n'était autre que Sirius, mais désormais il était seul avec son secret et celui-ci lui pesait de plus en plus au fil du temps. Mais à qui pourrait-il se confier à Harry ? Pourtant ce n'était pas à lui de consoler le garçon et le conseiller plutôt que l'inverse ?

Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, il ne savait plus vraiment où il allait mais il était sur d'une chose. Harry Potter pourrait toujours compter sur lui.

* * *

Du côté de Voldemort :

Au beau milieu de la nuit dans un grand manoir, deux hommes discutaient autour d'un troisième dans le coma étendu sur un lit à baldaquin aux draps bleu nuit.

- Tu avais raison, c'est une potion qui l'empêche de se réveiller et tu as bien fait de m'appeler car celui qui l'a fait est un imbécile

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Il a négligé certaines étapes de la préparation, ce n'est surement pas Dumbledore qui l'a fait !

- Peux-tu faire quelque chose ?

- Evidemment !

Séverus se dirigea vers le laboratoire de Lucius la tête haute, comme si la question de Tom était un affront pour lui, mais le seigneur des ténèbres savait que Séverus aimait jouer la comédie de temps en temps.

Le potionniste revint 10 minutes plus tard avec une fiole remplit de potion violette aux reflets rouge et argenté. Il la fit boire à Greyback en lui massant la gorge et le réinstalla confortablement sur le lit d'une des nombreuses chambres d'ami.

- Il sera réveillé dans une demi-heure si tout se passe bien.

- Si tout se passe bien ?

- La personne qui a fait la potion a négligé sa préparation et je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'elle a mis exactement.

Le lord noir acquiesça simplement, il était plutôt doué en potion mais il n'atteignait pas le même niveau que Séverus. En attendant le réveil de son mangemort il parla à Rogue des dernières missions en cours ou à réaliser dans les plus brefs délais.

- Pour ce qui est de Potter, tu lui as parlé ?

- Un peu, je lui en ai appris plus sur les deux camps sans lui révéler de quelque coté j'étais. J'ai été interrompu par ses amis.

- Ses amis ? Les griffondors ?

- Non des serpentards, le fils de Lucius et sa bande

Voldemort eu un sourire fugace sur les lèvres, le garçon s'adaptait encore mieux qu'il ne le pensait. Cela ne devrait pas causer de problèmes pour le ramener de son coté, surtout si Séverus dit vrai quand il parle du ressentiment qu'à le gosse pour le vieux fou.

Si Potter venait à devenir un de ses partisans la guerre serait pratiquement déjà gagné, tout les gens qui fondent leur espoir sur Potter se soumettront ou le rejoindront.

- Tom il se réveille.

- Vraiment Séverus tes connaissances en potion m'étonneront toujours!

Le maitre des potions lui envoya un sourire réjoui, il faut dire que les compliments venant de ses amis lui faisait énormément plaisir puisqu'ils étaient sincères. Il n'avait pas à porter de masque avec eux, il pouvait être lui-même et cela faisait du bien de temps en temps d'arrêter de jouer le rôle du batard graisseux comme ses chers élèves le nommaient. Il est vrai qu'il avait un caractère un peu grognon et bourru de temps à autre mais il le sur-jouait en présence de personne dont il n'avait pas confiance.

Il s'approcha du lit ou était étendu le mangemort et lui tendit un verre d'eau afin qu'il puisse parler plus facilement. Il reposa ensuite le verre sur la table de chevet et laissa Tom l'interroger.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Greyback toussa un peu et raconta son histoire. Il raconta comment dans les couloirs de la demeure de Tom il avait surpris Bellatrix parler à ce qui semblait être un miroir et comme il avait trouvé ça étrange, il l'avait suivi. Malgré ses sens aiguisés de loup garou il c'était fait surprendre et il avait était pétrifié. Bellatrix et un autre mangemort dont il n'avait pas pu voir le visage l'avaient forcés à boire la potion. Elle devait surement avoir orchestré tout ça, dit-il avant d'être pris par une autre quinte de toux.

Séverus et Tom échangèrent un regard, Bellatrix ? Pas qu'ils doutaient de la véracité de ses propos mais dans quel but l'aurait telle fait ? Si elle voulait devenir favorite elle s'en serait pris à Lucius ou Séverus connaissant la haine mutuelle qui les unit tous les trois.

- Vous pouvez utiliser la légilimence sur moi!

Voldemort regarda quelque seconde le mangemort et prononça tout bas le mot qui le fit entrer dans son esprit.

* * *

Du coté du Lucius : (avant qu'il ne rencontre le roi)

Sous les ordres, enfin c'était ce que tout le monde pensait, de son seigneur, Lucius Malfoy se trouvait désormais dans la forêt où les elfes des bois vivaient. Certes c'était une forêt magnifique, même si elle ce ressemblait toutes pour lui, mais elle ne devait pas être aussi belle que celle où ce peuple vivait avant d'être chassé.

Le craquement d'une branche l'interpella et en moins d'une seconde sa baguette fut sortit de son fourreau pour se retrouver au niveau de la gorge de son asseyant. Mais il avait lui aussi une arme pointée sur lui, un arc tenu par un magnifique elfe des bois. Il avait les cheveux assez longs, lui arrivant aux épaules, de couleur miel et un regard vert lumineux.

L'elfe des bois renifla l'air et regarda étrangement l'autre homme, avant de finalement faire entendre sa voix rauque et basse.

- Vous avez envie de moi !

Lucius hésita sur la façon d'agir, il pouvait se comporter comme le Malfoy qui l'était et lui répondre froidement que ce n'était pas vrai ou être simplement Lucius et lui dire clairement qu'il le trouvait sexy en diable. Un petit sourire mutin vint étirer ses lèvres rosées.

- C'est exact, j'ignorais que les elfes pouvaient sentir le désir des autres.

- Il y a des tas de chose que tout le monde ignore sur nous !

Le jeune elfe baissa son arc et après un instant Lucius fit de même avec sa baguette.

- Je viens de la part de Lord Voldemort.

- Monsieur Greyback ne devait-il pas se charger de la négociation ?

- Il ne peut pas pour le moment, c'est à moi que cette tâche a été confiée

- Bien suivez-moi.

L'elfe commença à marcher à travers les bois, suivis sagement par Lucius Malfoy. Après vingt minutes de marche Lucius commençait à trouver le temps long et décida de bavarder avec sa nouvelle connaissance.

- Comment vous appelez vous ?

- Liam et vous ?

- Lucius, je me demandais, pourquoi avez-vous baissé votre arc tout à l'heure ? Vous n'aviez aucun moyen de savoir si j'allais vous attaquez ou non !

Liam se retourna vers Lucius pour le regarder dans les yeux, l'espace d'un instant Lucius se noya dans ses yeux vert éclatants.

- Quand je vous ai demandais si vous étiez attiré par-moi vous ne m'avez pas mentit, vous êtes honnête c'est pour cela que je vous fais confiance.

Lucius resta quelques instants interloqué par les paroles de Liam, l'elfe lui, avait repris sa route en sachant très bien que le sorcier le suivrait.

* * *

Du côté de Voldemort :

Après quelques heures de sommeil bien mérité, le Lord avait convoqué tous ses mangemorts dans la salle du trône.

- Nous attaquerons dans une semaine, je ne veux aucune indiscipline de votre part ou il vous en cuira. C'est compris ?

- Oui maitre !

Son regard rougeâtre s'attarda sur tous les mangemorts, comme pour les défier de lui mentir. Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres lorsque son regard tomba dans ceux d'un jeune brun aux yeux noisette. Le jeune homme était rouge pivoine et ses yeux brillaient beaucoup. Nul doute qu'il était attiré par lui, il pénétra l'esprit de son mangemort et ne rencontra aucune résistance mais pas parce qu'il était un excellent légilimens mais parce que le jeune homme l'avait laissé entrer.

Ce qu'il trouva lui plut énormément, le jeune était tout dévoué à lui obéir et à le servir très en… profondeur. Il lui dit à l'aide de la légilimencie de le retrouver ce soir devant la porte de sa chambre au cinquième étage et il partit non sans avoir lancé un endoloris à un ancien amant qui le regardait trop longtemps selon lui.

Il se dirigea gracieusement jusqu'à son bureau et il ne fut que moyennement étonné de trouver Théodore Nott senior assis sur un fauteuil. Il lui rendait souvent visite pour lui donner des nouvelles de Poudlard et il était entièrement dévoué à sa cause.

- Mon seigneur.

- Théodore, qu'elles nouvelles m'apportes-tu ?

- Harry Potter est en danger!

* * *

Du côté de la tour Griffondor :

Le jour venait de se lever et une douce lumière filtrait entre les lits à baldaquins aux tentures rouges sombres. Comme c'était le week-end tous les élèves devraient être en train de dormir mais ce n'était pas le cas pour les septièmes années rouge et or.

Ils étaient tous réunis sur le lit de Seamus Finnigan et ils discutaient à voix basse de leur projet pour la journée.

- Je suis sûr qu'il nous a entendu, on doit l'empêcher de sortir.

- Si on l'empêche de sortir de la tour, les gens vont se poser des questions!

- Il n'a pas tort, on doit trouver une autre solution.

- On le laisse sortir et on le chope dans un couloir désert alors ?

Tout le monde approuva l'idée de Dean, ils ne devaient pas éveiller les soupçons si leur camarade de dortoir n'était pas aperçu aujourd'hui.

Neville lui dormait encore paisiblement à quelques mètres de là sans se douter une seconde que ses camarades savaient qu'il avait écouté leurs discussion de la veille.

Quand il émergea de son sommeil quelques heures plus tard, il partit se laver rapidement sans se douter de rien, il n'avait croisé personne dans la chambre en croyant qu'ils continuaient tous à dormir tranquillement. Après avoir fini de se préparer il descendit les escaliers et croisa Hermione qui était assise dans la salle commune avec un énorme grimoire posé sur ses cuisses.

- Bonjour Hermione, tu es levé depuis longtemps?

- Bonjour Neville, peut être une heure ou deux j'étais tellement absorbé par ma lecture que je n'ais pas vu le temps passé. On va prendre le petit déjeuner ?

Le jeune homme approuva et ils arrivèrent ensemble dans la grande salle. Il y avait beaucoup moins de monde qu'en semaine, la plupart des élèves négligeaient le petit déjeuner le week-end pour pouvoir dormir plus tard.

Il y avait la moitié des poufsouffles, qui ne rataient jamais un repas, une dizaine de serdaigles qui révisaient plus qu'ils ne mangeaient, 5 griffondors qui dormaient à moitié devant leurs bols et un petit groupe de serpentards. Petit groupe composé de leur prince Malfoy, Parkinson sa fidèle attitré, Blaise le jeune homme aux blagues vaseuses, Théodore Nott le mystérieux, Crabbe et Goyle les deux armoires à glace, Luna de serdaigle qui mangeait avec eux de temps en temps et Harry Potter le nouveau serpentard.

Luna leur fit signe de venir et craintivement ils s'approchèrent de la table « ennemie ». Harry leurs sourire chaleureusement et les invita à déjeuner avec eux. Evidemment tout le monde se retourna vers Harry, c'était impensable pour eux de manger ensemble.

- S'il vous plait, je vous considère tous comme mes amis ?

Tout le monde fut touché par sa phrase et ils finirent par faire abstraction de leur maison pour partager un repas ensemble. L'entente fut cordiale même s'ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, à part Harry et Luna qui étaient d'humeur très joyeuse aujourd'hui. Neville lui, prit son courage à deux mains et raconta l'histoire du dortoir à Harry et aux autres, la première à réagir fut Pansy :

- Alors là si les griffy s'approchent ils vont s'en mordre les doigts je te le garantie.

- C'est sur on ne va pas les laisser faire du mal à Harry, ils vont voir ce que ça fait de se frotter à des serpents.

Hermione était inquiète pour Harry mais également rassurée de voir qu'il avait des amis sur qui ils pouvaient réellement compter et puis voir Blaise Zabini défendre quelqu'un avec autant de convictions ne la laissait pas indifférente.

Théodore de son côté était extrêmement anxieux pour son amour, il savait qu'il protégerait Harry coute que coute mais à quel prix ? Le moment de vérité risquait de se produire bien assez tôt.

Ils sortirent tous de la grande salle après avoir finis de manger et chaque personne présente était d'accord pour ne pas laisser Harry tout seul. Ils mirent donc un stratagème en place pour se répartir l'après-midi afin de tous pouvoir être un peu avec le survivant.

Harry lui de son côté ne s'en plaignait pas, il pouvait voir tous ses amis dans la même journée alors il les laissa décider. Ce serait ingrat de sa part de toute manière, ils ne voulaient que l'aider afin qu'il ne soit pas malmené par les rouges et or.

Luna et Pansy prirent le premier tour de garde, comme disait si bien la serdaigle. Il faut dire qu'en sortilège la blonde était redoutable et elle avait une façon bien à elle de distraire l'attention de ses adversaires. Pansy elle, même en étant une sang pur se battait souvent au corps à corps ce qui surprenait toujours ses adversaires qui sans leurs baguette étaient extrêmement vulnérables.

Tous les trois étaient dans la bibliothèque à jouer aux jeux favoris d'Harry et Luna c'est-à-dire inventer des tas de théories sur divers animaux magiques ou non. Pansy riait tellement fort que madame Pince du intervenir pour les calmer, si Harry n'avait pas fait un regard de chien battu à la bibliothécaire ils auraient surement été mis à la porte.

Mais le jeune homme était si gentil, lorsqu'il venait à la bibliothèque et quand il n'y avait personne il aidait madame Pince à ranger les ouvrages en prenant grand soin de ne pas les abîmer.

Ce n'était pas la faute de madame Pince, quasiment personne dans le château ne pouvait lui résister et il était assez souvent suivis par un groupe de filles qui soit disant se proposaient pour lui faire rattraper son retard. Même du haut de ses onze ans Harry se doutait que ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle voulait sa compagnie, c'était plutôt parce qu'il était célèbre. Quand il en avait parlé avec Blaise, le noir avait eu un sourire goguenard et lui avait répondu : « Il n'y a pas que ça Harry… ».

Dans un autre couloir du château, un groupe de griffondor guettait deux personnes en train de parler. Il s'agissait de Neville et Hermione qui discutait d'un sujet de botanique donné par madame Chourave quelques jours auparavant et la discussion était plutôt animée.

Quoi de plus normal pour la miss je sais tout de Poudlard et Neville Londubat le prodige de la botanique selon son professeur ?

Les personnes cachés dans le couloir adjacent, trouvaient vraiment cette discussion pathétique et ennuyeuse ! Qui pouvait parler de cours alors qu'ils étaient en week-end ? De véritable malades ces deux-là, voilà ce qu'était Hermione et Neville pour le groupe de griffondors.

Ginny Weasley qui les avait rejoints, levait les yeux au ciel à chaque mots de la préfète. Ce qu'elle pouvait être pitoyable elle et ses connaissances inutiles. Ginny elle devait trouver quelqu'un de convenable afin de subvenir à ses besoins pour entretenir sa jeunesse. N'était-ce pas ça le plus important ?

Dean lui était plus attiré par le décolleté de la rouquine que par la surveillance de ses camarades. Depuis quelques temps il sortait avec la sœur de son ami Ron et il en était pleinement satisfait dans tous les sens du terme. Potter était fou pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué plutôt ou gay au choix et ça c'était largement le pire scénario pour Dean.

Sur ce point-là lui et Ron était tout à fait sur la même longueur d'onde, les gays ne devraient pas exister, c'était contre nature.

Seamus lui ne pensait à rien de particulier, il regardait Dean qui louchait sur sa copine et se dit que son ami était vraiment naïf pour ne pas voir qu'elle le menait en bateau. Il préféra se détourner du spectacle et s'approcha de Ron, le nouveau leader des griffondors.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

- Je veux être sûr qu'ils soient bien seuls.

Ils se penchèrent tous les deux discrètement pour voir si personne n'arrivait dans le couloir. Comme personne n'étaient dans les parages ils décidèrent d'attaquer en force, mais l'idée fut rejetée par Seamus.

- Si on fait ça on risque de les manquer et ils auront le temps de se défendre.

- Tu n'as pas tort, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- De faire une diversion!

Hermione et Neville se chamaillaient gentiment sur leurs dernières notes au cours de botanique. Même si Hermione ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui, elle obtenait des notes tout a fait correct et elle n'en était pas peu fière.

Un rire les arrêta dans leur discours, suivis par des chuchotements et des bruits de bouche. Ils identifièrent rapidement le couple de griffondor qui se pelotaient allègrement contre une tapisserie du couloir, écœurant fut tout ce que pensa Hermione avant de recevoir un sortilège dans le dos. Avant que Neville n'est pu réagir il reçut le même traitement que sa camarade et s'effondra pétrifié à côté d'elle.

- Tu avais raison !

- Je me doutais qu'ils allaient être attirés par le bruit.

- Bon Dean maintenant tu peux lâcher ma sœur !

En effet Ginny et Dean continuaient de se peloter contre le mur du couloir faisant fit de la présence des autres. Dean passa son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête et retira la jupe de la rousse qui ne demandait que ça au vu des gémissements qu'elle poussait.

- Ok on vous laisse, venez les gars.

La rousse souris à son frère, contente qu'il est fait partir les autres et continua son affaire tranquillement. Ron fit des blagues vaseuses tout le long du chemin en faisant léviter Hermione tandis que Seamus faisait léviter Neville en direction des toilettes du deuxième étage.

Apparemment le fait que sa sœur s'envoie en l'air dans un couloir avec un de ses amis l'amusait grandement. Seamus lui ne partageait pas vraiment son humour, si c'était sa sœur il aurait vite fait de remettre Dean à sa place.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Les deux griffondors se retournèrent vers la voix qui les avait surpris, elle appartenait à nul autre que Théodore Nott. Ron enleva son sort de lévitation et retourna sa baguette vers le serpentard, sans ce soucié d'Hermione qu'il avait laissé tomber au sol dans un bruit mat.

- Tu tombes mal sale serpent

- Vraiment ?

Le ton de Théo était ironique au possible, lui trouvait qu'il tombait à pic justement. Il encra son regard dans celui de Seamus et celui-ci déposa tranquillement Neville au sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire sale mangemort ? Nous sommes deux contre toi.

- Je ne crois pas non!

Ron se retourna vers Seamus pour le voir pointer sa baguette dans sa direction et le serpentard fit de même à l'instant où il le quitta des yeux. Ron comprit que son ami était du côté des ténèbres, comme pour confirmer ses pensées Seamus releva sa manche et la marque des ténèbres se dévoila lentement.

Le roux ne savait plus quoi faire, apprendre qu'un autre griffondor venait de le trahir lui faisait un énorme choc. Il pensa à en parler à Dumbledore avant de tomber sur le sol, inconscient, fauché par un sort d'un de ses camarades.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent quelques instants avant que Seamus ne s'avance et prenne son petit ami dans ses bras.

- Nous devons partir au manoir amour, cela devient trop dangereux de rester là !

- Je vais prévenir les autres, occupe-toi des griffondors !

Théodore se dirigea rapidement dans le bureau de Rogue et lui exposa la situation, cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient plus le choix. Quitter Poudlard était leurs seuls issues, mais Dumbledore n'allait-il pas les en empêcher ?

* * *

Alors vos impressions ? dites moi tout ^^


	18. Chapter 18

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ça me fait très plaisir :)

Voilà la suite (oui j'ai pas mis beaucoup de temps ^^)

merci à ma beta kairiis pour ses corrections, oui on l'applaudit bien fort ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Résumé de l'histoire : 

Rémus s'est rendu compte que Dumbledore n'était pas un allié, il va revenir à Poudlard et il pense devoir prévenir Harry.

Tom et Séverus ont réussi à sortir Greyback de son coma et il fait des révélations inquiétante sur son agresseur qui n'est autre que Bellatrix.

Lucius à fait la connaisance d'un elfe nommé Laam et il n'est pas inscensible à ses charmes. Théodore Nott segnor a fait part de son inquiétude à Tom concernant la sécurité du survivant.

Les griffondors montent un plan pour se débarrasser des serpentards qui les gênes mais celà tourne en leur défaveur. Afin de sauver son petit ami Théo Seamus à du perdre sa couverture et se réveler au grand jour.

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

Drago et Blaise se trouvaient dans la salle commune des serpentards après avoir pris leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Blaise vantait les mérites de Granger pendant que son ami lui souriait narquoisement.

Drago qui n'était pas le moins du monde attiré par les filles ne pouvait comprendre le penchant de son ami pour les courbes féminine.

- Alors elle te plait vraiment la sang de bourbe ?

Le noir lui envoya un regard courroucé, il considérait que l'intelligence d'Hermione pouvait compenser l'impureté de son sang et Drago se faisait un malin plaisir à lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas cela qui l'énervait.

C'était plutôt le fait que cela blessait la griffondor, cette appellation, et il le faisait exprès pour le faire réagir.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est ce qu'elle est, et puis elle n'est de toute façon pas là pour l'entendre.

- Oui mais quand même, tu sais que je l'apprécie enfin je veux dire…

- Non non non trop tard Blaise tu l'a dit cette fois !

Blaise tomba lourdement sur un fauteuil de la salle commune, cette histoire commençait à lui monter à la tête. Il avait toujours trouvé Granger plus ou moins jolie mais elle n'était que bonne pour une nuit auparavant.

C'est vrai qu'elle était un peu barbante à toujours trainer dans la bibliothèque et sa fascination pour les études était un peu effrayante, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensait à elle.

Maintenant il devait vraiment trouver une solution car à l'évidence la jeune fille n'avait pas l'air de vouloir tomber dans ses filets et il n'allait pas lui courir après indéfiniment. Il fallait qu'il se trouve une fille ou plusieurs mais qu'il le fasse rapidement afin d'évacuer la tension et arrêter de penser à elle et à ses yeux noisette.

- Mec je te laisse, je vais dans le dortoir des filles.

- Des filles ?

Drago se mit à ricaner en regardant son ami partir, il s'en doutait que Blaise ne se laisserait pas avoir comme ça. Les filles du dortoir n'allaient pas être déçues de la visite de Blaise, même s'il avait déjà couché avec la plupart d'entre elles.

Le système instauré dans Poudlard pour que les garçons n'aillent pas dans le dortoir des filles avaient étaient contourné depuis longtemps dans l'antre des serpentards.

Drago prit un livre sur la 37ème guerre des gobelins et s'allongea tranquillement dans un canapé, où il finit par s'endormir.

* * *

_Rêve __:_

La chaleur du soleil réchauffait doucement son visage mais il finit par fermer les yeux du à la trop grande clarté. Ces yeux gris claire ne pouvaient supporter une telle lumière. Au moment où il allait le faire une ombre passa devant son visage et le cacha partiellement de l'astre solaire.

Il distingua de nombreux arbres qui le protégeaient désormais des rayons du soleil et le risque d'entacher sa peau pale fut écarté. Il reporta son regard vers le bas et distingua une forme au loin, celle-ci l'intrigua et il décida de s'approcher sans en ressentir la moindre peur.

Il marchait lentement, il sentait qu'il n'était pas pressé et qu'il avait tout son temps pour arriver jusqu'à cette forme. En s'approchant, il distingua une masse de cheveux noir comme le jais, d'une bonne longueur, et il comprit que cette forme était en fait une personne. De par sa carrure il pouvait en déduire que c'était un homme, il essaya de distinguer le visage de l'inconnu mais cela lui était impossible.

- _Bonjour Drago_

- _Bonjour, qui __êtes-vous__ ?_

- _Tu le seras bien assez tôt, mais il va falloir que tu te __réveilles !_

- _Déjà ?_

Drago ouvrit les yeux soudainement, ce rêve était vraiment étrange. C'était comme s'il connaissait ce jeune homme mais sans arriver à ce souvenir de son nom. Il regarda sur sa gauche et vit le professeur Rogue et Théodore qui semblaient agités. Enfin autant que Séverus pouvait l'être.

- Drago nous avons un problème, il faut trouver Potter et les autres et quitter Poudlard!

- Quitter Poudlard, comment ça ?

- Ne pose pas de questions inutiles et rassemble les autres, si tu veux prendre des affaires ne prend que le stricte minimum. Rejoignez-nous dans mon bureau par la suite.

Il hocha la tête et se leva rapidement pour prendre la direction du dortoir des filles, il ouvra la porte et remarqua son meilleur ami la tête entre les jambes d'une serpentarde qui était très peu vêtue. La jeune fille ne semblait d'ailleurs pas se soucier de sa présence dans la pièce, même si il aurait été plus opportun qu'elle et Blaise soit seuls.

- Désolé de vous interrompre mais nous avons un problème Blaise.

- Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

- Non !

- Bien !

Blaise enfila rapidement ses affaires et suivit Drago qui lui expliqua rapidement la situation actuelle, enfin le peu qu'il savait. Ils se précipitèrent à la bibliothèque afin de prévenir Harry, mais celui-ci refusait de partir sans Luna. Ils n'avaient donc pas d'autre choix que de l'emmener avec eux. Ils rassemblèrent quelques affaires et sortirent pour se retrouver dans le bureau du professeur Rogue comme convenu.

Rogue avait dû lui aussi emmener Granger et Neville qui était également en danger, même s'il ne les aimait pas particulièrement, il n'était pas un monstre.

Contrairement à ce qu'il laissait croire, il avait un cœur lui aussi.

Dans le bureau du maitre des potions de Poudlard se trouvaient Harry, Drago, Hermione, Blaise, Luna, Neville, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Théo, Seamus et Séverus. Le petit groupe, ou plutôt la foule comme l'appelait Rogue, cherchaient un moyen de quitter Poudlard rapidement avant que Dumbledore ne leur mettent la main dessus.

Il ne fallait pas se mentir, Séverus n'en pouvait plus de vivre à Poudlard entouré de cornichons et du vieux fou.

- Nous sommes trop nombreux pour traverser le parc et transplaner.

- Nous n'avons pas encore notre permis de toute façon !

- Miss Granger tous les serpentards, à l'exception de monsieur Potter savent transplaner.

- Oh !

Dire qu'Hermione était surprise était un euphémisme, décidemment les serpentards étaient plein de surprises. Une idée germa dans sa tête et cela la fit sourire, les griffondors aussi pouvait être surprenants.

- Harry tu as ta carte ?

- La carte ?

- Ah oui pardon, est ce que tu avais dans tes affaires un bout de parchemin vierge et usé ?

- Oui, je l'ai gardé au cas où il valait quelque chose.

- Tu as bien fait, passe le moi s'il te plait.

Harry fouilla dans son sac et tendit la carte à Hermione. Il avait toujours pensé que ce parchemin avait de la valeur sans savoir pourquoi, il était heureux de ne pas l'avoir jeté finalement. Elle prit sa baguette et jura solennellement que ses intentions étaient mauvaises et sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance, un plan de Poudlard se matérialisa sur le parchemin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Je vous présente la carte du maraudeur.

Séverus renifla dédaigneusement, il aurait dû s'en douter. Une carte qui permettait de violer tous les règlements de l'école ne pouvait que venir d'eux. Décidemment on ne lui aura rien épargné ces temps-ci.

- Il y a un passage au niveau de la sorcière borgne qui mène à près au lard, c'est notre seul chance de sortir de l'enceinte de l'école sans être vus.

- Il mène directement au village.

- Pas vraiment, si nous passons par là nous serons dans la cave de Honeyducks !

Tout le monde approuva l'idée et puis de toute manière personne n'avait de plan autre que celui-ci. Ils n'avaient donc pas le choix. Hermione pris la tête des opérations, ayant l'habitude d'utiliser la carte et Séverus ferma la marche. Il aurait voulu prévenir Tom de cette arrivée imminente et surtout de leurs nombre impressionnant mais il n'en avait pas vraiment le temps, le plus urgent était de sortir de Poudlard.

Ils ne croisèrent personne dans les premiers couloirs, mais une voix les arrêta rapidement devant la statue de la sorcière borgne.

- Harry ?

Tout le monde se retourna pour découvrir Remus Lupin les fixant avec des yeux exorbités. Harry, lui, le regardait avec curiosité et surprise. Il se retourna vers Séverus pour lui demander qui était cet homme et le potionniste lui répondit à contre cœur que c'était un ami de ses parents. Une émotion vive pris Harry au dépourvu et il tomba dans l'inconscience.

Remus grâce à ses réflexes le rattrapa in extremis avant qu'il ne touche le sol et ne se fasse mal. Il contempla le visage d'Harry et le trouva paisible comme s'il dormait profondément. Séverus se rapprocha rapidement et constata qu'Harry n'avait rien, il était juste tombé dans les pommes comme diraient les moldus.

- Il n'a rien, nous pouvons continuer! Je vais le porter!

- Le porter ? que faites-vous tous là ? Et pourquoi as-tu dis à Harry que j'étais un ami de ses parents ?

- C'est trop long à t'expliquer Lupin et on n'a pas le temps!

- Où allez-vous comme ça ?

- Dans un endroit sûr !

- Je viens avec vous!

Rogue soupira d'exaspération, il n'avait pas le temps de s'encombrer de lui et il devait faire vite avant d'être repérés. Il allait le rembarrer ouvertement quand un regard de son filleul l'arrêta, c'est vrai que s'il voulait Harry dans leur camp il devait tout mettre en œuvre pour ça.

- Très bien, mais tu te doutes où nous allons ?

- Effectivement!

- Et tu ne renonces pas ?

- C'est mon devoir de protéger Harry !

Séverus leva les yeux au ciel, le protéger ? Comment pouvait-il le protéger en partant faire des missions pour l'ordre durant plusieurs mois ? Cependant il s'abstient de tous commentaires, il voulait venir ? Très bien, mais il avait plutôt intérêt à se tenir tranquille. Le loup hocha la tête afin de signaler son accord et tout le monde passa derrière la sorcière borgne pour quitter Poudlard.

Dans le sous terrain qui menait à leurs sauf conduit Neville et Hermione discutaient à voix basse.

- Tu penses qu'on va chez le seigneur des ténèbres ?

- Il y a de grande chance.

- Et tu n'as pas peur ?

- Je suis morte de peur mais on ne peut pas laisser Harry et puis tout ce qu'on sait à propos de Dumbledore était faux. Il en est peut être de même pour le Lord noir.

- Tu as surement raison.

Luna, elle, de son côté fixait droit devant elle en fredonnant une douce mélodie, sans se soucier un instant des ténèbres qui l'entourait dans cet étroit passage.

Lupin, lui, n'arrêtait pas de questionner le maitre des potions, qui lui était à deux doigts de sortir sa baguette pour qu'il la boucle une fois pour toute.

Ce n'était qu'à cause de Potter qu'il ne pouvait pas le blesser, d'une parce qu'il portait le jeune homme et que ses mouvements étaient limités et de deux car si le survivant retrouvait la mémoire il voudra impérativement venger l'ami de ses parents.

- Ecoute Séverus tu vas peut être me trouver fou…

- C'est déjà fait le loup.

- Laisse-moi finir, mais j'ai l'impression que la magie d'Harry a été modifiée et je voulais savoir si…

- Si c'était moi qui lui avait ça ou alors un autre serpentard ? Tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton museau le loup, comment ça magie aurait-elle pu changer à ce point avec un simple sort ou une malédiction ? Vraiment tu n'as pas plus de cervelle qu'un veracrasse!

- J'essaye simplement de comprendre, cela fait des mois que je ne l'ai pas vu et quand je reviens il se retrouve entouré d'ancien ennemi et d'un professeur qu'il le hait.

Le ton commençait à monter entre les deux hommes et le petit groupe finit par s'arrêter afin qu'il ne continu pas leur dispute au village. Les deux hommes n'avaient rien remarqués et continuaient à beugler allégrement sans se soucier le moins du monde de leur entourage. Séverus sentit un picotement et toucha immédiatement son bras gauche en signe de réflexe, geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Remus. Rogue marmonna une phrase qui ressemblait à « ça tombe bien » et les sens du loup garou ne laissèrent pas échapper ce marmonnement.

- Alors tu es vraiment du côté de tu sais qui ?

* * *

Du côté de Voldemort :

- Tu es sur de toi ?

- Oui mon fils m'a informé que les griffondors complotaient contre le survivant.

- Séverus doit impérativement le ramener parmi nous.

Théodore Nott tandis immédiatement son bras vers le Lord, qui ne perdit pas un instant pour appeler son vieil ami.

- Tu te doutes que si l'espion est découvert il viendra ici avec ton fils.

- Je sais, si cela ne vous dérange pas maitre j'aimerais qu'il finisse son apprentissage au château.

- Evidemment, aucun sorcier ne devrait arrêter les études avant d'avoir terminé son apprentissage.

- Je vous remercie maitre.

- Tu peux disposer.

Théodore sortit hâtivement du bureau et souffla de soulagement une fois dans le couloir. Il avait vraiment eu un instant de panique en demandant au lord une faveur pour l'éducation de son fils et il ne pouvait être que soulagé de ne pas avoir reçu de doloris.

Il partit ensuite en direction de ses quartiers, que le Lord lui avait accordé dernièrement et croisa Greyback en chemin. Immédiatement il baissa les yeux et hâta le pas. Cependant la voix profonde et grave du loup l'arrêta dans sa course.

- Alors comme ça on ne vient pas voir comment je vais ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Il mentait bien sûr et ils le savaient tous les deux. Quand Théo avait appris que Greyback était dans le coma il n'avait eu qu'une envie, se précipiter à son chevet mais il ne le fit pas. Il se souvenait encore comment cette étrange situation dans laquelle il se trouvait avait débuté.

* * *

Flash-Back

Dans la salle d'entrainement de son manoir Théodore Nott entamait un énième duel avec un autre mangemort. Les sorts fusaient de part et d'autre de la salle et un doloris toucha son adversaire ce qui provoqua la fin du combat. Il allait renvoyer le mangemort quand Greyback apparu aux portes de la salle d'entrainement.

- Laisse-nous!

La menace était claire dans la voix du loup et le jeune mangemort ne perdit pas de temps pour franchir la porte et la refermer derrière lui. Nott tourna le dos à l'autre homme et ferma les yeux et respira profondément pour tenter de se calmer.

Il se savait attirer par les hommes et Greyback lui faisait un effet d'enfer qu'il n'arrivait pas à maitriser. Dès que l'autre homme lui parlait il était incapable de s'empêcher de sourire ou de bégayer comme un sorcier pré pubère.

- Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

- Non.

Il essayait de garder un ton uni dans ses phrases afin que l'autre n'entende pas son trouble.

- Tu sais c'est inutile que tu me tournes le dos, je sais que tu es troublé par ma présence !

Théodore jugea qu'il était plus prudent de ne pas répondre, il se sentait assez embarrassé comme cela.

Il sentit tout d'un coup le corps de l'homme se coller contre son dos et une indescriptible chaleur pris possession de lui. Il ne put faire autrement que rougir et son souffle se fit haletant.

Greyback commença à lui enlever sa robe de sorcier et la fit glisser le long de ses bras sans qu'il ne fasse un mouvement pour l'en empêcher.

- Tu ne vas pas te débattre ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, il décida donc de retourner Nott afin qu'il le regarde. Ce qu'il vit le fit sourire, Théo était en sueur avec les pommettes rougies et un regard brillant.

Il lui ravi les lèvres et fut heureux de constater que l'autre homme répondait passionnément à ce baiser. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux châtain mi long et en apprécia la douceur. Quand Nott essaya de lui retirer sa robe il le repoussa doucement et partit de la salle sans un regard en arrière.

Théodore était complétement perdu en cet instant, il avait échangé le baiser le plus passionné de sa vie et le voilà seul excité comme jamais mais personne pour le soulager. D'ailleurs voulait-il vraiment que l'autre homme reste ? Il n'en savait rien, tout ceci était arrivé tellement rapidement pour lui.

Après ce petit aparté dans la salle d'entrainement, ce genre de chose ce reproduisit régulièrement que ce soit chez Malfoy, chez le Lord ou même quelque fois après une mission.

Fenrir, qui lui avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom depuis peu, l'avait coincé un nombre incalculable de fois dans un coin sombre d'un couloir ou entre deux portes et il commençait à apprécier cela.

Mais il ne voulait pas que cela se sache et apparemment il n'était pas le seul.

* * *

Fin du Flash-Back

- Vraiment tu ne savais pas que j'étais dans le coma ? J'en doute fortement mais si tu veux continuer de mentir c'est comme tu voudras. Si tu changeais éventuellement d'avis je serais dans mes quartiers.

Il s'en alla par la suite et Théodore resta au milieu du couloir sans savoir quoi faire pour le moment. Avant qu'il n'ait pu prendre la moindre décision des bruits de pas qui arrivait dans sa direction décidèrent pour lui.

- Dépêche-toi il y a des intrus dans les jardins.

Il ne réfléchit pas et couru à la suite d'un groupe de mangemorts qui se dirigeait vers l'extérieur du manoir du Lord.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu et que mon nouveau couple ne vous aura pas trop choqué ^^

A la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures ^^


	19. Chapter 19

Merci à tous pour vos reviews

Voilà le chapitre 17 et très bientôt le 18

Bonne lecture à tous (les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ? pfff c'est toujours pareil….)

Attention cette histoire n'est pas classé M pour rien alors les enfants ne lisez pas :)

(il y a un passage dans le chapitre qui peut heurter le mental des lecteurs, je vous aurez prévenu ^^)

* * *

Résumé de l'histoire :

Blaise s'est rendu compte de son affection pour Hermione mais il n'est pas près de l'accepter 

Drago a fait un rêve étrange à propos d'une forêt et d'un homme qui connaissait son nom. 

Séverus, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Blaise, Seamus, Théodore, Drago, Neville, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle sont prêt à quitter Poudlard car c'est devenu trop dangereux pour eux. Théodore qui était un espion c'est fait repéré ainsi que Seamus seulement Remus les découvre dans un couloir. 

Harry tombe dans les pommes en voyant Remus, ils doivent continuer en le portant et Remus a décidé de venir avec eux.

Théodore segnor et Greyback ce cherche.

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

Blaise n'en pouvait plus de marcher, ce souterrain était-il infini ? Apparemment non s'il se fiait à sa vue, une trappe au plafond devait surement mener à l'arrière boutique du magasin de confiseries. Granger apparu dans son champ de vision et elle remarqua aussi la trappe, cependant ils ne pouvaient toujours pas l'ouvrir car le professeur Rogue et Lupin continuaient à se disputer.

- Potter ne se souvient pas de toi et je n'y peux rien alors tu baisses d'un ton le loup !

- Ça reste à prouver que ce n'est pas de ta faute ou celle d'un serpentard !

Drago commençait vraiment en avoir marre de leurs dispute puéril, qui était les adultes ici ? Et puis il devait s'avouer que le fait qu'Harry ne se réveille pas commençait à l'inquiéter sérieusement. Il fallait trouver une solution et vite.

Comme si Vincent avait lu dans ses pensées, il enleva Harry des bras du maitre des potions et le porta à sa place.

- Mais enfin qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?

- Restez là à vous disputez si vous voulez mais nous on s'en va et on prend Harry avec nous !

Tout le monde approuva Drago et il se dirigea vers la trappe après avoir lancé un sort de silence afin qu'elle ne grince pas.

Goyle, Neville, Luna et Pansy avaient déjà passés la trappe au moment ou Séverus et Remus finirent par reprendre leurs esprits, les jeunes avaient raison, ils ne pouvaient pas rester là et se disputer sans fin. Bien entendu Séverus ne l'avouerait jamais même sous la torture, il avait une fierté tout de même.

Le mangemort passa la trappe à son tour et aida Vincent à faire passer le survivant, qui n'était plus si mince que ça depuis quelque temps. Blaise passa ensuite suivi de Remus et les autres.

La dernière à passée fut Hermione qui jetait sans arrêt des coups d'œil derrière elle pour être sur de ne pas être suivis par Dumbledore ou des élèves.

Blaise l'aida à monter et posa une de ses mains dans le bas du dos de la jeune fille, ce qui la fit rougir, mais elle ne su pas si c'était de gêne ou de plaisir. Elle préféra se concentrer sur la pièce où ils se trouvaient plutôt que sur ses sentiments, elle aurait le temps d'y penser plus tard. Enfin elle l'espérait, aller chez le seigneur des ténèbres alors qu'elle était une sang de bourbe était considérer comme suicidaire mais elle ne voulait pas laisser tomber Harry.

Leur chemin jusqu'au village de Prés au lard fut lent mais ils ne croisèrent personne et après avoir dépassé les barrières anti transplannage autour du village ils transplanèrent.

Evidemment comme ils ne pouvaient pas tous le faire, des transplanages d'escortes furent organisés. Pour le plus grand plaisir de certain.

Blaise transplana avec Hermione qu'il serra contre son cœur, la jeune fille avait protesté mais il lui avait garanti que c'était pour sa sécurité, car arrivé au manoir il risquait de tomber sur des mangemorts.

Théodore transplana avec son homme, qui était plus que ravis d'avoir dans ses bras sa « princesse ».

Luna voulut absolument transplaner avec Pansy en qui elle disait qu'elle avait toute confiance, ce qui fit sourire la brunette.

Séverus transplana avec Harry dans ses bras, suivis de très prés par Remus et Neville.

Les derniers à transplaner furent Drago, Vincent et Grégory qui eux ne risquaient rien dans le château du Lord.

Les barrières du manoir de Tom étaient puissantes et seuls les mangemorts pouvaient les passer ou des personnes qui les accompagnaient, tel que des prisonniers ou des alliés. Mais il fallait marcher pour atteindre le manoir Jedusor, c'est pourquoi le petit groupe qui avait quitté Poudlard récemment atterrirent dans les jardins de la propriété.

Séverus ordonna aux Griffondors et à Luna de lui donner leurs baguettes sans discuter avant que des mangemorts n'arrivent et ne les tues sans sommation. Légèrement effrayés ils obéirent en priant pour ne pas être tombés dans un piège. Le seul Griffondor à ne pas donner sa baguette fut Seamus qui ne risquait rien car quasiment tous les mangemorts savaient qu'il était plus ou moins fiancé au fils Nott.

Un groupe de mangemorts arriva rapidement dans leurs directions et pointèrent leurs baguettes sur le groupe d'adolescents qui n'étaient jamais venus au manoir.

- Que font-ils ici ?

- Je dois les emmener devant le Lord.

- Bien, nous t'accompagnons.

Rogue hocha la tête et partit en direction du manoir suivit par le groupe de prisonnier et les mangemorts qui les escortaient. Certain d'entre eux chuchotaient à voix basse étonnés de voir le survivant inerte dans les bras du potionniste, un seul d'entre eux resta en retrait pour parler à son fils.

Une fois le reste du groupe éloigné Théodore Nott senior pris son fils dans ses bras pour une accolade chaleureuse, en publique il était le père froid et strict mais ce n'était qu'une façade.

- Tu m'a manqué.

- Toi aussi mon fils et toi aussi Seamus.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et fit une brève accolade à son beau père, c'était en partie grâce à lui qu'il avait rejoint le Lord comme espion et il ne regrettait rien car cela lui avait permis d'éviter à Harry d'être en danger.

- J'ai parlé au Lord et tu pourras continuer tes études au manoir. Je suis sur que Seamus aura aussi ce privilège s'il a bien remplit sa mission !

Ils se dirigèrent eux aussi vers le manoir afin de prendre la direction de la salle du trône ou un petit groupe de personne étaient rassemblés.

* * *

Quelques minutes auparavant dans la salle du trône :

- Pour qui tu te prends à ne pas respecter mes ordres sale vermine ?

- Maitre je…

- Doloris !

Le mangemort se plia de douleur devant le lord, qui lui jubilait de voir non seulement son fidèle souffrir mais également voir les autres mangemort trembler. Leur tour allait venir qu'ils en soient sur, il ne tolérait pas qu'on lui désobéisse et pour cela ils allaient payer comme il se doit. Les rares mangemorts qui lui avaient désobéit était morts pour la plupart, la seule a avoir était épargné fut Bella.

Mais si Tom se fiait aux propos de Greyback, elle allait rapidement disparaitre elle aussi, mais il avait le temps de s'occuper de son cas.

Une alarme se déclencha dans le manoir mais Tom ne broncha pas et n'arrêta pas le sort, la douleur était elle que l'homme ne pouvait même plus crier. Il n'avait plus la force que ne serait-ce cligner des yeux, il réussi à penser que la dernière chose qu'il verrait serait les yeux rouges sang de son maitre.

- Torturer les prisonniers mais ne pas les violer. Il me semblait avoir était clair Johns !

Il lança un avada sans même le prononcer et lança un doloris sur le mangemort à proximité, qui lui avait aussi désobéit. Le mangemort tomba directement au sol sans espoir de pouvoir un jour se relever, finalement il n'aurait pas du toucher à ce prisonnier.

Le petit groupe arriva dans la salle du trône à ce moment là et la plupart des spectateurs restèrent choqués. Voir un homme être torturé n'était pas anodin pour la majorité d'entre eux, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il avait fait mais méritait-il vraiment ce châtiment ?

Un éclat vert aveugla la salle quelques instants et le silence retomba dans la pièce aux sols en marbre blanc.

Lord Voldemort leva la tête vers eux et fronça les sourcils en voyant leurs nombre et certains visages. Qu'est ce que tout ces griffondors faisaient chez lui ? De nouveaux prisonniers ? Il fit un signe de tête vers la gauche et tous les serpentards et Seamus se placèrent à proximité de son trône. Il vit par la suite l'état d'Harry et le visage soucieux du maitre des potions.

- Quedever!

L'homme rampa de derrière une tenture et s'approcha de son maitre. Remus en voyant le traitre essaya de se précipiter vers lui mais il fut vite arrêté par Voldemort.

- Je vous conseil de rester à votre place si vous voulez que Monsieur Potter se réveil un jour !

Cette phrase glaça d'effroi le loup garou, il se doutait que l'homme ne plaisantait pas alors il recula vers Hermione et les autres.

Tom invoqua son meilleur médicomage, enfin il n'avait pas vraiment le diplôme mais c'était tout comme, et relâcha Quedever qui tomba sans grâce sur le sol.

Seulement une minute plus tard Malfoy Senior arriva dans la salle du trône avec cette grâce féline qui le caractérisait. Derrière lui se trouvait Liam qui avait décidé de venir avec lui et le blond n'avait pu refuser d'être accompagné par son nouvel ami.

Il se dirigea activement vers le corps du jeune homme qui avait été posé sur un lit, que Rogue venait d'invoquer, sans se soucier des gens présents dans la pièce.

Liam, lui, était resté en retrait et regardait les prisonniers du coin de l'œil. Il remarqua rapidement que l'un d'eux était un loup garou et qu'il était en proie à de fortes émotions.

Un sentiment de tristesse était quasiment palpable mais aussi du désir, de l'amour et de la résignation. Ses émotions étaient si puissantes que Liam avait l'impression que c'était les siennes, il eu un vague sentiment de compassion pour cet homme qui devait souffrir énormément.

Le regard doré de l'homme se posa sur lui et il se mit sur ses gardes. Le loup garou qui était en lui réclamait la mort et la torture, visiblement ces sentiments étaient dirigés vers sa personne. Il ne lui fallu qu'un dixième de seconde pour comprendre pourquoi il était mêlé à cela avant qu'un profond grondement ne se fasse entendre dans la pièce.

A l'entente de ce bruit étrange et menaçant, toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se retournèrent vers Remus Lupin. Les yeux de l'homme étaient devenu entièrement jaunes et de longues griffes étaient apparu au bout de ses doigts, même si ce n'était pas la pleine lune il était en train de se transformer et de perdre le contrôle.

Liam risqua un regard vers Lucius et un second grondement menaçant ce fit entendre, mais celui-ci était encore plus fort que le précédent. Les soupçons de l'elfe furent confirmés et il s'inclina devant le loup.

Tout le monde était abasourdi, pourquoi donc l'elfe s'inclinait-il devant cet homme ? Et comment est-il possible qu'il se transforme en pleine journée ?

Le mouvement de Liam sembla calmer le loup qui grondait moins fort et qui commençait à s'approcher de l'elfe à genoux. Des mangemorts voyant le danger approcher commencèrent à pointer leur baguette vers la créature mais Liam les en empêcha.

- Ne faites rien, il ne me ferra pas de mal !

Comme pour démentir ses propos le loup montra les crocs et se transforma entièrement en déchirant les vêtements élimés de Remus. Il était si prés de l'elfe que son museau toucha ses cheveux, il le renifla pendant un instant et finit par se coucher sur le sol devant l'elfe.

L'autre créature magique lui fit un sourire et caressa sa fourrure comme pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde.

- Vous m'expliquez ?

- Désolé mon Lord mais je ne peux pas, cela ne concerne que lui!

Même si cette réponse ne plu pas à Tom il ne dit rien et demanda à Séverus ce qu'ils faisaient tous ici et pourquoi il n'avait pas été prévenu. Le maitre des potions lui fit un rapide résumé de la situation et après cela il demanda à quasiment tous les mangemorts de quitter la salle.

Il ne restait plus que Lucius, Nott senior et junior, Rogue, Liam, le survivant et tous ceux qui avaient quitté Poudlard. Après quelques instants de réflexions Tom pris la parole.

- Tu as bien fait Séverus, il va falloir trouver des quartiers à nos invités mais d'abord je dois m'assurer qu'ils ne soient pas du côté de l'autre vieux fou. On va commencer par les jeunes filles, approchez.

Ceci n'était pas une requête mais un ordre, Luna s'avança sans crainte devant le Lord alors qu'Hermione avait plus de réticence à le faire.

- Je vais utiliser la légilimencie sur vous, n'essayez pas de résister vous ne pourrez pas me stopper mais cela risquerais fort de vous faire gagner un séjour dans mes cachots.

Il sonda rapidement leurs esprits et fut satisfait de ce qu'il y trouva. Il chargea Blaise et Vincent de leur trouver des chambres au second étage du manoir et de verrouiller leurs portes pour le moment.

Il sonda ensuite l'esprit de Neville avant que celui-ci ne s'évanouisse à cause de la peur causé par le seigneur des ténèbres. Tom eu un sourire sans joie et Rogue un reniflement dédaigneux en le voyant s'écrouler sur le tapis de la salle du trône.

Lucius pendant ce temps quitta la salle en emmenant Harry avec lui, le Lord ne lui avait pas dit où Harry allait se reposer mais le blond avait sa petite idée sur la question.

Une fois que tout le monde, même Remus qui ne c'était toujours pas retransformer, fut « inspecté » par Tom ils gagnèrent des quartiers tous situés au second étage.

Ils savaient qu'aucun mal ne leur serait fait pour le moment c'est donc l'esprit tranquille qu'ils s'installèrent dans leur quartier respectif.

Nous étions l'heure du déjeuner et les elfes leurs apportèrent un repas bien chaud et délicieux. Après cela, la plupart des invités passèrent la journée à lire, car ils avaient une bibliothèque dans chaque quartier, ou à réfléchir sur les jours avenir.

Mais tout se passa pour le mieux et aucune torture ne leur fut infligé ce qui était un bon départ pour peut être une alliance avenir.

* * *

Du coté de Dumbledore :

- Hum qu'est ce que vous êtes doué miss, ahh continuez je vous pris !

Aucune réponse ne fit écho à cette phrase, ce qui était plus que normal puisque la jeune fille à qui Albus parlait avait la bouche trop encombré pour répondre. Elle n'était bien sur pas consentante, mais pour un sorcier tel qu'Albus Dumbledore ce n'était qu'un détail et puis l'impérium devait bien servir à quelque chose.

Sur le bureau d'Albus une scène à peu prés similaire avait lieu, à l'inverse que la jeune fille dont Alastor Maugrey profitait n'était pas sous impérium ni passive et elle avait l'air très très consentante à en juger par les cris exaltés qu'elle poussait lorsque l'homme allait et venait en elle.

Pourtant l'auror ne se préoccupait pas le moins du monde de son plaisir, ce qui au contraire donnait encore plus de sensations à la jeune fille qui avait l'air d'apprécier d'être utilisé comme un jouet.

Ginny Weasley, puisqu'il s'agissait d'elle, finit par jouir et poussa un hurlement d'extase en se cambrant au maximum pour donner plus de plaisir à son partenaire du moment. Elle ne trouvait bien sur pas le moins du monde cet homme beau mais il était doué pour le sexe et cela lui permettait à sa famille et elle d'être plus proche du chef de la lumière.

Sa mère elle-même l'avait félicité pour cette initiative qui avait fait remonter en flèche leur compte en banque à gringott.

Pour la plupart des gens elle était la petite amie de Dean mais rien ne l'empêchait d'aller voir ailleurs si elle le souhaitait et puis Dean ne trouvait rien à redire sur cela non plus. Alors elle ne se privait pas le moins du monde. Elle restait cependant assez discrète avec ses aventures d'une nuit ou d'une journée.

Une fois qu'Alastor se soit retiré elle s'approcha de l'autre couple et assista la jeune fille dans sa tache. Quelques instants plus tard l'auror venu chercher l'autre jeune fille pour la prendre elle aussi, laissa à Ginny le plaisir de terminer avec Albus.

C'est ainsi que les trouva Ron quand il entra dans le bureau après avoir frappé. Evidemment qu'il n'avait pas reçu de réponse car Albus était beaucoup trop occupé à ce moment là.

Il attendit patiemment qu'ils aient terminé, sans rien ressentir de spécial en voyant sa sœur faire ce genre de chose avec des hommes repoussants et vieux.

Ronald était plutôt du genre à lorgner sur la jeune fille dont s'occupait Alastor qui était très appétissante et qui avait l'air très docile. L'impérium était vraiment un don de merlin pour les hommes songea-t-il, il espérait secrètement qu'il ai droit lui aussi d'assouvir ses fantasmes.

Albus se rhabilla rapidement ainsi que les restes des personnes dans la salle, excepté Elisabeth qui était toujours sous impérium et qui n'en avait pas reçu l'ordre.

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite Ronald ?

- C'est en rapport avec Voldemort !

Une fois sur qu'il avait toute l'attention il raconta tout ce qui c'était passé plutôt dans la journée et la trahison de Seamus Finnigan qui était à coup sur un espion du Lord.

Albus en fut extrêmement contrarié et partit rapidement pour le ministère accompagné de Maugrey afin de prévenir Fudge de lancer des mandats d'arrêt contre les fuyards.

Il glissa en passant dans l'oreille de Ron qu'il pouvait s'occuper de la jeune fille rester dans son bureau s'il le désirait et qu'il ne serait pas déranger.

Ginny fut la dernière à quitter le bureau après s'être lancé un sort de nettoyage et referma calmement la porte sur son frère en train de se déshabiller hâtivement.

* * *

Du côté des elfes des bois :

Kaan avait de nouveau rêvé de son âme sœur, il connaissait désormais son nom. C'était comme une révélation et plus il se rapprocherait de lui, que ce soit au niveau mental ou physique, plus il en savait sur son amour. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré il était déjà amoureux de lui. Comment ne pas l'être quand tout son être le poussait vers lui ?

Drago….

Quel merveilleux prénom songea t-il, si original et noble. Son âme sœur devait être la perfection même, du moins de son point de vue et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Il espérait que le jeune homme vivait en Angleterre, car très bientôt lui et son peuple allait s'installer là-bas. Plus précisément dans le manoir du Lord qui était semble-t-il très vaste et puis la magie pourrait être utile si sa taille était insuffisante.

Il n'avait pas vraiment hâte de faire la guerre à vrai dire, mais son père en avait décidé ainsi alors il lui obéirait comme tout bon fils se doit de le faire. Et puis les humains et plus principalement les moldus ne c'étaient pas gênés pour les chassés de leurs terre alors la compassion n'était plus de mise.

* * *

Dans les appartements de Greyback :

Le mangemort tournait en rond dans ses appartements, il était pourtant persuadé que l'autre homme allait le rejoindre mais il c'était apparemment trompé. Il lui semblait avoir vaguement entendu une alarme dans le manoir mais trop tourmenté par ses angoisses il n'y avait pas porté la moindre importance.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Théodore Nott senior ne voudra jamais être avec lui. Il ne voudra seulement qu'une histoire de coucherie et encore il n'en était même pas sur. Car ils n'avaient jamais été jusque là, leurs étreintes étaient restées chaste jusqu'ici.

Greyback était vraiment sur le point de tout lâcher en ce qui concernait sa vie sentimentale ou plutôt son absence.

Il savait qu'il avait une âme sœur et que c'était Nott mais il avait combattu tellement d'années contre ce sentiment qu'il était vraiment las. Certes il avait fait d'énorme progrès depuis quelque temps pour se rapprocher de lui mais il en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre que son amour se décide.

Il enleva ses vêtements et pris une douche froide histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Il décida de ne plus faire d'efforts pour l'approcher à partir de maintenant, soit il viendrait de son plein grès soit il ne viendrait pas.

Il espérait toujours secrètement qu'il le rejoigne dans ses quartiers mais plus la journée avançait et plus les chances qu'il vienne s'amenuisaient.

* * *

Dans les quartiers d'Harry Potter le lendemain matin :

- Réveil toi Harry, réveil toi !

Un long sifflement sortit Harry de son inconscience, il chercha un instant à se rendormir mais le sifflement se fit plus insistant encore. Il émergea alors totalement de son sommeil et ouvrit doucement ses paupières closes.

La première chose qu'il vit fut un long serpent enroulé sur l'oreiller à côté du sien, il était visiblement sur un lit dont le terme moelleux serait un euphémisme pour le décrire.

Il tendit le bras pour toucher le haut de la tête du serpent qui poussa un sifflement appréciateur, un peu comme un chat à qui on accordait une caresse. Cette constatation le fit sourire et il siffla tranquillement à Nagini qu'il était heureux de la revoir.

- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir Harry, ça fait longtemps que j'attends ton réveil.

- Où je suis d'ailleurs ?

- Tu es chez mon maitre, le professeur Rogue t'a emmené ici après que tu t'es évanoui.

Harry se redressa sur son lit et constata qu'il se trouvait dans une vaste chambre aux teintures prune et beige. La pièce était plongée dans une semi obscurité mais qui ne donnait pas l'impression d'être oppressé bien au contraire.

Il se rappela alors ce qui c'était passé dans le couloir, ils avaient croisé Remus Lupin un ami de ses parents qui était également un loup garou.

Le peu de ce qu'il se rappelait sur cet homme lui était suffisant pour savoir qu'il ne voudrait surement pas lui faire du mal et puis Séverus ne le laisserait surement pas faire.

Il avait une confiance aveugle en son professeur, quoi de plus normal ? La seule personne a s'être occupé de lui quand il allait mal ou qu'il était effrayé et puis il avait sentit que cet homme ne lui ferait rien.

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans l'infirmerie il pouvait savoir qu'elle personne lui voulait du mal ou non, ce qui avait était assez perturbant au départ mais il avait fini par s'y habituer.

- Quel est le nom de ton maitre déjà ?

- Je m'appelle Tom.

Harry tourna sa tête vers la droite la où la pièce était le moins éclairé, il n'avait pas fait attention mais des fauteuils et une table basse étaient installés autour d'une cheminée qui était éteinte pour le moment.

Mais un instant plus tard un feu de cheminée crépita doucement et cela permis à Harry de voir la personne qui avait parlé.

Un homme de haute stature et d'une élégance certaine était assis avec nonchalance sur un des fauteuils. Il le fixait sans ciller de ses yeux rouges grenade, ce qui fit frissonner Harry. Il était vraiment impressionnant et d'une beauté sans égal.

L'homme, qui apparemment s'appelait Tom, se leva tranquillement de son fauteuil et s'approcha de son lit avec une démarche assurée et lente.

- Bonjour Harry Potter.

* * *

Je sais c'est cruel de couper ici mais pas grave ^^

Alors ce nouveau chapitre ? dans le bureau de Dumby c'était pas jolie jolie et j'ai préféré pas trop décrire mdr

Un review ? ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Merci pour les reviews, vous êtes chou

Comme promis le chapitre 18 , il est très rapproché de l'autre car pendant quelque temps je vais moins écrire pour pouvoir réviser (et oui faut penser à ses études) mais ne vous inquiétez pas je continue cette fic !

Toujours des relations entre hommes, toujours le couple Harry /Voldemort (plus d'autre qui se sont rajoutés) et les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi !

(Ps : j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic qui ce nomme La faiblesse humaine qui a pour couple Lucius/Voldemort si ça vous dit d'allé y jeter un coup d'œil et de laissé quelques reviews je vous y encourage )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

Harry resta indécis, il n'osait plus parler ni même détourner les yeux de ces orbites rouges aux reflets noirs. Il ne faisait absolument pas confiance à sa voix, il allait surement bégayer et s'humilier alors il préféra ne rien dire.

Et puis l'homme lui voulait peut être du mal, après tout il ne savait rien de lui à par son nom et qu'il était le maitre de Nagini.

En parlant du serpent celui-ci entra dans son champ de vision et vint entourer sa poitrine à l'aide de ses anneaux en serrant doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. C'est une sensation étrange de se faire entourer par un serpent, c'est comme si Nagini essayait de le réconforter.

- N'ai pas peur Harry, il ne te fera pas de mal.

Harry vissa son regard à celui de Nagini et médita sur cette phrase quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que la voix grave de Tom résonne dans la pièce silencieuse.

- Si j'avais voulu te faire du mal j'aurais profité du fait que tu dormais pour ça !

Le jeune homme le regarda à nouveau et vit un petit sourire en coin se dessiner sur ses lèvres pleines. Ce n'était pas un sourire lumineux mais il lui paru quand même amical.

Il lui sourit également et Nagini poussa un sifflement approbateur en logeant sa tête dans le cou du jeune garçon.

- Elle t'apprécie vraiment, elle ne fait ça avec personne d'autre

- C'est vrai ?

La question avait été posé avec une telle spontanéité quelle surpris les deux hommes, avant qu'Harry ne rougisse jusqu'à le pointe des cheveux. En voyant cela Tom sourit à nouveau et vint se poser tranquillement au bord du lit à une distance raisonnable d'Harry.

Après quelque caresse sur la tête de Nagini, Harry osa enfin poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

- Excusez moi, j'aimerais savoir où nous sommes ? Je veux dire Nagini m'a dit que nous étions chez vous, mais où ?

- Je ne peux te répondre, ma maison est protégé par un sort afin qu'elle ne soit détecté de personne.

Harry détourna la tête et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, il ne voulait pas être impoli en posant cette question mais apparemment cela n'avait pas plu à Tom.

Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, ce qu'il était en train de faire sans que l'autre ne le sache, Tom le détrompa rapidement en lui disant qu'il ne l'avait en rien gêné et que c'était tout à fait normal qu'il veuille savoir où il se trouvait.

Le ventre d'Harry se mit à gargouillé et l'intéressé rougit une nouvelle fois ce qui fit légèrement rire Tom.

Le Lord n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme comme cela, à chaque fois que leur route c'était croisé il avait vu quelqu'un de courageux et de quasiment inébranlable. II est vrai qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu dans l'intimité puisqu'il essayait de le tuer à l'époque et il était plutôt satisfait d'avoir échouait car la magie qu'il sentait en lui était extrêmement puissante.

- Je te propose de manger avec tes amis qu'en dis-tu ?

- J'aimerais beaucoup, merci.

Le Lord fut récompensé par un sourire lumineux, il claqua des doigts et un elfe de maison apparu à côté du lit. L'elfe les salua bien bas et apporta des vêtements pour le jeune homme qui fila ensuite dans la douche qui était derrière la porte adjacente à sa chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard le jeune homme fut fin prêt et suivit docilement le Lord dans les couloirs. Nagini elle se lova confortablement contre un oreiller et s'endormit.

* * *

Dans les quartiers de Greyback :

Fenrir n'avait jamais eu le sommeil très lourd alors lorsque quelqu'un se faufila dans sa chambre, malgré le noir total dans lequel était plongé la pièce, il le su immédiatement.

Il renifla l'air et constata que Théodore Nott senior venait lui rendre visite un peu avant l'aube ce qui le laissa perplexe.

D'autant plus lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de vêtement qui tombe au sol, bien malgré lui une douce chaleur commençait à prendre possession de son corps.

Le corps menu de l'autre homme se faufila dans les draps et vint se coller à son dos, comment Théodore pouvait-il être aussi bouillant après avoir traversé les couloirs gelés du manoir pour venir jusqu'à sa chambre ?

- Excuse-moi !

Greyback tendit l'oreille, avait il bien entendu ? Il n'était pas sur, après tout pourquoi Théo s'excuserait ?

- Excuse moi de ne pas être venu hier et pour ne pas pouvoir m'avouer pleinement mon attirance pour toi !

Fenrir se retourna complétement vers l'autre homme et le vit baisser la tête et rougir. Il ne comprenait pas bien la fin de sa phrase et soudain la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il ne le trouvait pas assez bien pour s'afficher avec lui ou pas assez beau ou pourquoi pas les deux.

Il était tellement blessé et furieux qu'il se leva rapidement du lit faisant fit de sa nudité et enfila hâtivement ses vêtements.

- Ne te donne pas cette peine, sors d'ici !

- Pardon ?

- Tu as très bien compris, sors je ne veux plus te voir !

Théodore c'était redressé sur le matelas et Greyback, lui, était de dos ne préférant pas le regarder. L'homme sous les draps ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était partit si vite, il ne voulait déjà plus de lui ? Voulait-il l'humilier ? Si c'était son but il avait réussit car il ne c'était jamais senti aussi mal de toute sa vie.

Il se rhabilla calmement en se retenant de pleurer, il était pathétique à montrer son désarroi pour un homme qui se foutait complètement de lui.

En entendant les reniflements de l'autre homme, le loup garou eu un doute et se retourna pour constater qu'il pleurait. Il pleurait ? Cette vision fut insupportable pour lui et il s'approcha rapidement de Théodore et lui demanda de relever la tête ce que bien sur l'autre refusa.

Après quelque tentative ratée, il s'agenouilla devant l'autre et ses yeux rencontrèrent directement ceux de son âme sœur.

- Tu me dis que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi et c'est toi qui es blessé ?

Il avait parlé d'une voix douce mais l'accusation se faisait sentir dans sa voix. Même s'il n'aimait pas le voir triste il n'allait surement pas se rabaisser devant lui après ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Les yeux de Théodore s'écarquillèrent, il n'avait jamais dit ce genre de chose, c'était plutôt lui qui n'était pas digne du loup. Au lieu d'un long discours Théo se jeta dans les bras de l'autre qui pris par surprise tomba au sol.

Théo qui avait la position dominante embrassait toutes les parcelles de peau qu'il pouvait s'en cesser de s'excuser. Il répéta sans fin qu'il n'avait jamais voulu dire ça, qu'il avait envie de Fenrir, qu'il adorait son côté bestial et qu'il avait peur de cette attirance car il ne voulait pas être blessé si ça tournait mal.

Il finit par se taire lorsque Fenrir répondit à ses baisers et à ses caresses en lui déchirant ses vêtements, sans pour autant lui aire du mal. Théodore adorait son côté bestial ? Il allait être servit.

* * *

Dans les appartements de Lucius :

Lucius n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil, il n'avait pas eu envie de batifoler hier soir et cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent.

Après sa rupture avec Narcissa il avait ardemment profité de sa liberté et il continuait à le faire, cependant quelque chose manquait désormais mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il avait été très attiré par l'elfe et il avait l'impression que c'était réciproque jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent ici. A partir de là Liam avait soudain été moins enclin à s'acoquiner avec lui.

Bien sur il ne l'avait pas dit à voix haute mais Lucius pouvait le sentir, il n'en avait plus envie.

Pas que ça le dérange vraiment, il trouvait juste ça étrange mais après tout, le monde était peuplé d'homme et de femmes alors il trouverait bien quelqu'un d'autre.

En voyant l'heure il finit par se lever pour aller déjeuner, mais avant il devait aller chercher un invité pour l'emmener avec lui comme Tom lui avait demandé.

Une fois rasé, coiffé et habiller d'une magnifique robe de sorcier gris perle, Lucius s'élança dans les couloirs du manoir à la recherche de la chambre de Lupin. Il la trouva sans mal puisqu'il avait demandé à un elfe de maison et frappa avant d'ouvrir la porte, il ne voulait pas se retrouver devant un loup garou surpris qui pouvait apparemment se transformer en plein jour.

Il entra quelques instants après avoir eu une réponse favorable, il trouva Lupin déjà réveillé et habillé assis sur un sofa proche de la porte. Lupin le regardait simplement sans sentiment particulier attendant surement de savoir ce qu'il faisait ici.

- Je suis venu vous cherchez pour le petit déjeuner.

L'autre homme hocha la tête et se leva sans prononcer la moindre parole. Lucius fut assez étonné par ce comportement. Il avait pensé qu'en bon griffondor il l'aurait insulté, demandé où était Harry et un tas d'autre chose, mais là rien. Il resta tout de même sur ses gardes et le conduisis dans une grande salle à manger où était déjà réunis quelques personnes.

Luna et Hermione étaient assises l'une à côté de l'autre et discutaient tranquillement, aucun signe de souffrance ou de peur sur leurs visages. Elles avaient sans nul doute été bien traitées, surement enfermées dans leurs quartiers comme lui la veille.

Des mangemorts étaient également présent autour de la table, ils les connaissaient pour la plupart car ils étaient quasiment tous encore à Poudlard.

Séverus Rogue était là également en bout de table à la gauche d'un fauteuil richement décoré, surement celui de son maitre pensa Remus.

Tous le monde finit par s'assoir et il ne restait que deux places vides à la table, celle du maitre et une chaise entre Séverus et Remus, surement celle du survivant puisqu'il n'était pas encore là.

Hermione commençait à finalement se dire qu'ils n'auraient pas du venir ici, qu'Harry avait surement eu des ennuies quand les grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrir sur le maitre des lieux et son ennemi juré.

Enfin tout du moins il devrait l'être, mais vu qu'il avait perdu la mémoire il n'était pas au courant mais l'attitude de Voldemort était similaire. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir un duel avec le jeune homme ce qui rassura grandement Neville et elle.

Lorsqu'Harry arriva dans la grande salle à manger, immense salle à manger devrait-il dire, il ouvra la bouche de stupeur. Tout ce manoir était magnifique, tout en colonne de pierre et en marbre blanc et ne parlons même pas des sculptures qu'il avait aperçu dans les couloirs.

Après cet instant d'hébétement il remarqua enfin que tous le monde le regardait à par Tom qui s'avançait déjà dans la salle pour prendre sa place à table. Il lui fit un signe vers la place vide à côté de son maitre des potions qui lui fit un clin d'œil pour l'encourager à venir.

Harry sourit à ses amis et s'installa entre le maitre des potions et l'ami de ses parents.

La disposition de la table était celle-ci : à la droite de Tom il y avait Lucius, Drago, Blaise, Crabbe, Pansy, Goyle, Théodore, Seamus et un mangemort du nom d'Angelo ; à la gauche du Lord il y avait Séverus, Harry, Remus, Hermione, Luna, Neville et trois mangemort du nom de Grégoire, Smith et Marcus.

Tout le monde commença à manger, plus ou moins craintivement selon les personnes et bien sur tous les serpentards étaient à l'aise. Oui tous, même Harry ne se sentait pas gêné par cette ambiance un peu tendue.

Voldemort était satisfait que les griffondors se sentent mal à l'aise, ils ne devaient pas croire que la place qu'il réservait à Harry dans son camp était une opportunité pour eux aussi. Ils devaient faire leurs preuves et prendre sa marque car sans ça, ils seraient considérés comme des invités gênants ou des ennemis.

Séverus de son côté prenait un malin plaisir à choqué les nouveaux invités du manoir en parlant tranquillement et avec civilité. Ils n'allaient pas s'en remettre avant un moment pour son plus grand plaisir personnel.

- Jeune Malfoy tu continueras tes études aux châteaux ainsi que tes camarades de serpentards

- Merci Maitre !

Harry se tortillait sur sa chaise mal à l'aise, il n'osait pas poser de question à Tom de peur de déranger. Remus qui avait vu son manège l'encouragea d'un signe de tête, après tout il était arrivé jusqu'ici vivant, le seigneur des ténèbres n'allait pas l'exécuter pour une question.

- Excusez-moi ?

- Oui Harry.

Hermione releva rapidement la tête pour regarder effaré le seigneur des ténèbres et son meilleur ami, ils étaient intimes maintenant ? Décidemment les choses changeaient beaucoup ces temps-ci. Elle sentait un mal de tête poindre, tout changeait vraiment trop vite, un tremblement à la droite de Luna attira son attention et cette scène arracha un sourire à la jeune fille malgré elle.

Le comportement de Neville envers Rogue lui était tout à fait familier.

- Est-ce que, enfin, sommes-nous vos prisonniers ?

Le seigneur des ténèbres encra ses yeux rouges dans les émeraudes de son vis-à-vis et pénétra son esprit par légilimencie. Harry sentit l'intrusion cette fois-ci mais ne la combattit pas car aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre sa magie ne se méfiait pas de Tom. Il entendit par la suite les pensées de Tom comme si c'était les siennes.

- Tu n'es pas prisonnier Harry, je ne te retiens pas car je sais que tu ne me trahiras pas et que tu n'es pas du côté du vieux fou

- Et mes amis ?

- Eux ce n'est pas la même chose, tant que je n'ai pas la preuve qu'ils ne soient pas avec le directeur je ne peux pas leur faire confiance.

- Je comprends, vous êtes donc du côté de Voldemort ?

Le mage noir ne répondit pas et sortit de l'esprit d'Harry, après lui avoir fait un sourire énigmatique. Parfois un silence peut être plus parlant que des mots.

* * *

Voilà voilà, comme vous l'aurez compris Harry n'a pas compris que Tom et Voldy était la même personne !

Pas trop d'action en ce moment mais un peu de patience les camps doivent ce mettre en place avant tout !

Dites moi ce que vous pensez de tout ça ? un review ? des compliments? des menaces ? mdr

Dites moi si vous voulez que Séverus soit en couple ou pas j'hésite à en faire d'autres, ça risquerait de faire trop après !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Lola : ****Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et pour me faire pardonner ma cruauté voilà le nouveau chapitre **

**Adenoide : ****Merci pour ton review , c'est sur que Alastor et Dumby n'attirent personne****alors pour eux tous les moyens sont permis. C'est sur que le monde sorcier est en train de sombrer et il faut faire le ménage de printemps.**

**Ata-Chan^^ : ****C'est sur que personne ne veut imaginer Dumby dans cette position ^^ Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu et la suite est déjà là. Merci pour les encouragements.**


	21. Chapter 21

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et oui déjà le chapitre 19 (ma beta l'avait déjà corrigé alors autant le poster maintenant)

J'espère que l'histoire continuera à vous plaire et que les reviews vont pleuvoir mdr

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Résumé de l'histoire : 

Harry et Voldemort ce sont enfin rencontrés mais Harry ne c'est pas que le seigneur des ténèbres s'appelle Tom.

Tous ceux qui se sont échappés de poudlard sont chez Voldemort pour le moment et il espère en faire des mangemorts.

Greyback et Théodore senior ont passés une folle matinée ensemble.

* * *

Chapitre 19:

Après le déjeuner, toute la joyeuse troupe, Lucius et Séverus s'amusant comme des petits fous à faire peur aux griffondors, se dirigea dans une salle d'armes aussi immense que la grande salle de Poudlard.

Théodore senior qui les avaient rejoints, avait la tache de tester les élèves et le loup garou pour connaitre leurs niveaux. Les premiers à commencer furent bien sur les griffondors et la serdaigle.

Hermione c'était bien débrouillé en ce qui concernait les sortilèges, avoir lu quasiment tous les livres de Poudlard portait ses fruits pensa ironiquement le maitre des potions.

Elle se révéla excellente au combat à main nu, ce combat sans arme n'était pas au programme mais quand elle combattit le père de son camarade à l'épée et qu'elle perdit l'arme Hermione finit par se battre « comme une moldue » selon Lucius au lieu d'abandonner.

Luna réussie à faire apparaitre des plantes carnivore qui mangèrent un bout de la cape hors de prix de Nott et Neville avait réussi à éviter quelque sorts ce qui n'était pas si mal quand on jugeait l'état de stress dans lequel il se trouvait.

Les serpentards se révélèrent excellent, notamment Drago qui réussit à désarmer à plusieurs reprises le mangemort. Son père lui sourit chaleureusement après ça, ce qui lui fit énormément plaisir car il faisait tout pour être la fierté de son paternel.

Remus qui restait à distance de Lucius attendait avec impatience de montrer son niveau de magie à Nott et pourquoi pas se transformer pour faire peur à l'amant de Greyback.

L'odeur de l'alpha était partout sur l'homme et cela répugnait le lycan qui savait pertinemment que Nott était marié et que son amant était une bête sanguinaire doublé d'un assassin.

Le mangemort fit signe à Remus de venir et celui-ci essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas sourire mesquinement. Malheureusement pour lui Séverus n'avait rien perdu de son manège et le prévint à l'avance qu'à la moindre griffes sortit un tour dans les cachots lui serait offert. Il soupira de déception mais se battit tout de même et il désarma à de nombreuses reprises son adversaire qui fit de même.

La dernière personne à passé fut Harry mais Théodore laissa sa place à son maitre qui ne voulait pas que son mangemort ne soit blessé. Cette phrase étonna Harry d'ailleurs, après avoir vu les prouesses de l'homme il serait étonnant qu'il arrive à le vaincre.

- Nous n'allons pas combattre Harry, tu ne vas que me lancer des sorts que je retiendrais avec mon bouclier pour évaluer ta puissance.

- D'accord !

La conversation s'était passée en fourchelangue sans qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte, pour lui cette faculté était innée. Il faut bien avouer que l'ex griffondor était soulagé de ne pas se battre contre Tom car il était vraiment impressionnant et à en juger l'aura qu'il dégageait il n'aurait surement pas tenu bien longtemps.

Il commença par des sorts simples tels que le stupéfix et l'expéliarmus et par la suite augmenta leurs puissances. A chaque nouveau sort qui touchait le bouclier celui-ci commença par se réduire et se troublait pour finalement voler en éclat.

Ce n'est que grâce à ses reflexes que le seigneur des ténèbres réussit à éviter le dernier sort, il était vraiment impressionné mais ne laissait rien paraitre.

Harry lui suait à grosses goutes après cette effort et il finit par vaciller, Drago le soutient et le félicita pour sa performance avant que Pansy ne vienne le réprimander pour l'état dans le quel il se trouvait.

Voldemort les congédia tous afin qu'ils se reposent et partit dans son bureau avec Théodore, Lucius et Séverus.

* * *

Dans les couloirs du manoir :

Bellatrix avançait calmement dans les couloirs du manoir avec cette démarche hautaine qui caractérisait tant les Black, elle savait que le maitre était au manoir car elle avait sentit une puissance magique incroyable. (1)

Elle ignorait encore que le loup garou c'était réveiller car la potion qu'elle avait faite était mal dosée mais tout ce qui comptait pour le moment c'était de prouver à son maitre qu'elle était digne de lui et qu'elle serait toujours là pour qu'il reste dans le droit chemin.

Elle ne vit pas l'ombre se faufilé derrière elle et ne fut pas consciente du danger qu'elle encourait.

Harry soutenu par Remus et Drago avançait avec difficultés dans les couloirs. Il avait de telles courbatures qu'il arrivait à peine à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Les autres étaient partis se reposer le temps que Tom et ses « compagnons » prennent leurs dispositions. Il faut dire que malgré son apparence androgyne Nott senior était un combattant aguerri et agile.

Un craquement leurs fit lever la tête, Remus ayant les sens hyper développés entendit des sorts être lancés et une odeur de sang lui monta aux narines.

Malgré le danger ils se dirigèrent vers la source, Harry et surtout Remus priant merlin que ce ne soit pas un de leurs amis qui soit blessé.

Remus une fois la source en vue se demanda ce qu'il devait faire, participer à la bataille en lançant des sorts aux deux adversaires ou tout simplement rester là et les regarder se déchirer.

Bellatrix Black et Fenrir Greyback se battait de façon acharné lançant des sort de magie noir plus vicieux les uns que les autres mais le combat pris vraiment une tournure macabre quand l'homme se transforma en loup garou.

Remus du en faire de même pour protéger Harry et accessoirement Drago qui était avec eux, le blond ne sachant pas comment réagir déclencha l'alarme du manoir à l'aide de sa baguette par un sort que son père lui avait appris.

* * *

Dans le bureau du Lord :

- Il est plus fort que je ne le pensais.

- Oui j'avoue que c'était impressionnant.

- Et la sang de bourbe quel caractère, elle sait se battre si elle perd sa baguette !

- Origine moldue voilà tout.

Séverus, Théodore et Lucius était en plein débats sans que Voldemort n'y prenne part. Il réfléchissait sur la façon de contrôler au mieux Harry et sa décision fut vite prise.

- Je vais enseigner à Potter la magie noir, mais je ne vais pas le rendre trop puissant pour le moment.

- J'approuve cette décision, maitre, s'il retrouve la mémoire qui sait quels dégâts pourrait-il faire à l'intérieur du manoir.

- Surtout s'il est remplit de mangemort, il ne sera pas facile à convaincre.

- Je pense qu'il comprendra que c'est dans son intérêt de ne pas être contre nous.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Séverus, il finira par se calmer.

- Maitre, qu'allez vous faire en ce qui concerne les autres ?

- S'ils veulent rester ici ils devront prendre ma marque et ils seront traités comme n'importe quel mangemort débu…

Le signal d'alarme empêcha Tom de continuer sa phrase, grâce à un sort de localisation ils trouvèrent rapidement l'origine et se précipitèrent là bas. Lucius réagit en premier une fois sur les lieux, il plaça son fils derrière lui et tendit sa baguette vers la source du conflit.

Un sort ricocha et se dirigea droit vers le petit groupe, Remus plus rapide que les autres se mit devant pour le prendre à leurs place mais au moment ou le sort aurait du l'atteindre un énorme bouclier le protégea.

Nott tourna la tête vers son maitre en croyant que c'était lui qui avait invoqué le bouclier mais Voldemort paraissait aussi surpris que lui, ce qui était une chose très rare.

En y regardant de plus près c'est vrai que le bouclier ne correspondait pas à celui de son seigneur, ceux du seigneur des ténèbres étaient aussi rouges que le sang alors que celui là était vert émeraude.

Harry voyant le sort arriver droit sur le lycan avait libéré une grande dose de magie et contemplait maintenant avec difficulté le bouclier. Le jeune homme était déjà affaibli et il n'arriverait pas à le tenir bien longtemps. Tom voyant le garçon se vider de ses forces décida de réagir et lança de sorts de magie noir vers les deux combattants qui les fit perdre tous leurs repaires avant de s'évanouir sur le sol du couloir taché de sang.

- Ramassez moi ça et mettez les aux cachots de l'aile ouest !

- Bien mon seigneur.

Les mangemorts présent sur les lieux firent léviter les deux évanouis pour les mener dans les cachots comme le maitre l'avait exigé.

- Retournez dans vos quartiers, je vous convoquerais plus tard !

Tout le monde hocha la tête et rentra docilement dans les appartements qui leur étaient attribués. Séverus alla avec Harry dans ses quartiers suivi par Lupin qui ne c'était toujours pas retransformer. Il semblerait que l'hybride mette plus de temps pour reprendre sa forme humaine que l'inverse mais Séverus finit par arrêter d'y réfléchir.

Après tout ce que Lupin fabriquait cela ne la regardait absolument pas. Il déposa le survivant sur son lit et lui administra une potion revigorante et ensuite une potion de sommeil afin qu'il se repose convenablement.

- Ne fait pas de bruit Lupin il doit se reposer, je n'hésiterais pas à te faire retourner dans tes quartiers.

Remus grogna et se coucha confortablement au pied du lit du jeune homme. Nagini n'était plus là, elle avait quitté la pièce dans la matinée.

* * *

A Poudlard dans la grande salle :

- Mes chers enfant comme vous pouvez le constater certains de vos camarades ne se trouvent plus à Poudlard. Effectivement il semblerait qu'ils aient préférés passer du côté de l'ennemi.

Des tas de murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle à la suite de ses phrases, personne n'était étonné qu'il manque des serpentards mais il manquait également des élèves d'autres maisons.

- La terreur des cachots s'est barrée comme par hasard !

Un tas d'élèves approuvèrent Ronald, la cote de popularité du maitre des potions n'était plus à revoir et les étudiants n'allaient surement pas se priver de le critiquer.

Le professeur de métamorphose regarda sa maison avec un air peu amène, elle désapprouvait totalement leur comportement et celui du directeur aussi par la même occasion. Après tout, que cherchait-il en affirmant de telles choses, à créer une émeute dans l'école ? Une vendetta contre les serpentards ?

Minerva bien sur avait quelques tords, elle avait bien souvent favorisé sa maison mais quel professeur ne le faisait pas même inconsciemment ? Ce n'était surement pas Séverus qui allait critiquer ce choix, mais cela avait été trop loin.

Elle se souvenait encore de son passé d'élève lorsqu'elle était à Griffondor, les serpentards étaient souvent accusé à tord et encore aujourd'hui cela continuait. Elle s'en voulait énormément de s'être laissé emporter par ses préjugés stupides et irrationnels.

Le directeur reprit son discours après quelques instants et le silence ce fit à nouveau.

- Cependant nous ne pouvons blâmer Harry Potter car même s'il était partit de son plein grès n'oublions pas qu'il a perdu la mémoire. Mais n'oubliez pas que l'unité reste une valeur sur.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé Albus regagna son bureau et claqua sa porte. Il devait mettre la main sur le morveux et rapidement avant que ses pouvoirs ne soit trop grands.

Décidemment rien ne se passait comme il fallait, quand il mettrait la main sur les fuyards il comptait bien les torturés jusqu'à la mort. Il tourna la tête vers le perchoir de son phénix pour constater qu'il n'était toujours pas revenu, depuis des semaines l'animal était introuvable.

Le bruit d'un hibou qui tape contre la fenêtre le sortit de ses pensées, le hibou venait du ministère de la magie et Dumbledore espérait que ce soit de bonnes nouvelles.

La missive venait de Cornélius et elle était brève.

_Dumbledore,_

_Apprenant que des mangemorts qui résidaient à l'école ont rejoint leur maitre, nous allons prendre des mesures radicales. Le camp des lycans ou vous avez envoyé Lupin va être exterminé et cette vermine avec._

_Tenez moi au courant si vous avez des nouvelles des fuyards et j'en ferais de même de mon côté._

_Fudge._

Un sourire cruel se dessina sur les lèvres du directeur de l'illustre école de magie Poudlard.

* * *

Du côté du Terrier :

- QUOI ?

- Fred voyons mon chéri ne réagit pas comme ça, il n'est plus de notre côté il faut que tu te mettes ça dans la tête.

- Mais enfin maman tu disais qu'il était comme un fils pour toi, non mais vous plaisantez là ?

Fred Weasley venait tout juste d'apprendre que ses parents et aussi l'ordre du phénix dont il faisait maintenant parti, considérait Harry comme un ennemi et qu'il ne fallait plus lui faire confiance.

Dans la journée ils avaient reçu des nouvelles de Poudlard par le biais de son frère Ron et les nouvelles étaient accablantes selon lui. Harry avait perdu la mémoire, réparti chez les serpents et disparu accompagné de soit disant mangemort mais le plus choquant pour lui avait été les termes qu'avait utilisés Ron pour parler d'Hermione et Harry.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi penser, ses parents étaient-ils devenus fou ou étaient-ils sous impérium ?

Au moment où il allait crier toute sa frustration, son incompréhension son frère lui attrapa le bras et lui envoya un regard dur.

- Fred ils ont raison il faut que tu regardes les choses en face !

- Mais…

- Tu as lu comme nous les mots de Ron et même Ginny l'a confirmé.

- Mais enfin Georges tu te rends compte de ce que…

- ARRETE !

Fred envoya un regard blessé à son frère qui ne lui avait jamais parlé sur ce ton et partit dans sa chambre qu'il partageait toujours avec son jumeau.

Georges se retourna vers sa mère et lui souris gentiment avant de lui assurer qu'il ramènerait son frère à la raison. Il embrassa ses parents et son père lui glissa qu'il était fier de lui pour ne pas avoir réagit comme son jumeau.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et retrouva son frère assis sur son lit sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si abattu et il se sentit coupable de lui avoir parlé comme ça mais c'était nécessaire. Il prit sa baguette et verrouilla la porte après avoir lancé un sort d'insonorisation.

Leur conversation devait rester entre ces quatre murs, si leurs parents découvraient cette conversation ils auraient de gros soucis.

* * *

Du côté d'un manoir sombre dans un lieu inconnu :

Elle prit un autre vase inestimable entre ses mains pour le lancer à son tour contre l'un des murs du salon où elle se trouvait. Sa fureur était toujours aussi intense, comment pouvait-il refuser une offre pareille ? Pour qui se prenait-il se petit sorcier de malheur ?

Elle aurait du l'abattre ou alors le changer en vampire contre son grès peu importe les conséquences. Un ricanement amer sortit de ses lèvres pulpeuses et douces, elle avait déjà essayé à de mainte reprise mais l'homme savait trop bien se défendre et il ne baissait jamais sa garde peu importe le moment où elle attaquait.

Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil et soupira tristement, elle ne pouvait sortir Séverus de sa tête. Lui et son corps que le sien réclamait depuis des années. Il avait eu une relation pendant un temps jusqu'à qu'il se rende compte que les hommes l'attirait plus et il l'avait laissé pour batifoler avec ces hommes plutôt qu'elle.

Mélina était un vampire âgé de plus d'un siècle et elle avait amassé avec les années une fortune colossale. En plus de ça elle dirigeait un groupe de vampires extrêmement dangereux qui lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil et elle avait espéré dans sa grande naïveté malgré son âge que Séverus régnerait avec elle.

Elle lui avait proposé mainte et mainte fois la vie éternel mais il refusait à chaque fois en lui répétant qu'il avait des obligations dans son monde et que tout était fini entre eux quoi qu'elle fasse.

Une fois la rage passée, elle décida de tout faire pour qu'il revienne même si ce n'était pas de son plein grès.

* * *

(1) Elle croit que c'st son maitre car elle n'est pas au courant qu'Harry est dans le manoir

Voilà voilà un nouveau chapitre

Réactions ? Commentaires ? Dites tout à Gladys Malfoy ^^


	22. Chapter 22

Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre :)

Merci à tous pour les reviews :) :)

Désolé d'avoir mis un peu de temps, mais j'ai du passé le bac ^^ bref des nouvelles de nos héros préférés :)

BONNE LECTURE TOUT LE MONDE !

(ps: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, appart ka'an et sa famille, Marc et Mélina ^^ )

* * *

Résumé de l'histoire : Tous les évadés de Poudlard on fait leur preuve devant le seigneur des ténèbres, la performance d'Harry a été impressionnante. Bellatrix et Greyback se sont battus, mais on été arrêtés avant qu'il n'y est un mort et sont tous les deux dans les cachots. Dumbledore continu son rôle de gentil grand père, pendant que Fudge mène ses projets à bien.

* * *

Chapitre 20 :

_ Le survivant un traitre ou une victime ?_

_Nous venons d'apprendre par le biais d'un élève de l'illustre école Poudlard, que des élèves et un professeur avaient quitté l'enceinte de l'école sans permission au préalable. Le directeur ne se prononcera pas sur cette affaire mais nous savons de source sur que cela n'était pas prémédité. _

_En effet un groupe d'élèves composé pour la plupart de Serpentards se sont enfui du château, la question est, pour quelle raison ? Avaient-ils un but précis ? Ou encore, vont-ils revenir pour reprendre leurs études ?_

_Certains diront que c'est pour rejoindre leur maitre et d'autre pour fuir l'invasion de sang de bourbe comme ont l'habitude de les nommer certains sang pur. Il est vrai que depuis une dizaine d'années le nombre d'élèves ayant des parents moldus à doublé (voir les résultats page2). Il est de notoriété publique que les mangemorts veulent contrôler le monde sorcier et éradiquer les sorciers de parents moldus et les cracmols. _

_En connaissance de cause, pourquoi la célèbre élève Hermione Granger, ex petite amie du survivant et aussi de son camarade Ronald Weasley (voir sa biographie page 3) est-elle partit elle aussi ? Un enlèvement ? Une preuve d'amour envers le survivant qui lui aussi aurait trahi ? Ou envers un autre élève faisant parti du groupe qui s'est évadé ?_

_En tout cas, Harry Potter pourra être acquitté de ses graves accusations s'il à agit du côté des forces du mal pendant sa perte de mémoire déclare le ministère de la magie qui ne veut pas blâmer le jeune garçon influençable qu'il est. _

_La communauté sorcière se pose de sérieuses questions et je vous garantie que moi Rita Skeeter, journaliste n'aura pas de repos avant de vous avoir fournis toutes les réponses._

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Cornélius à la suite de la lecture de l'article, décidément contrôler la presse et ces esprits faibles était plus facile qu'il le croyait.

Même si Dumbledore l'horripilait au plus au point, il était assez utile et puis vu son âge il ne fera pas de « vieux os » comme disent les moldus. Il pourrait alors après sa mort avoir le pouvoir total sur tout le monde magique, sans devoir partager quoique ce soit.

* * *

Au manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres :

Remus ouvrit les yeux et une vive douleur se répandit dans tous ses muscles. Pendant un instant il fut troublé mais bien vite la mémoire lui revient et il comprit pourquoi il avait mal.

Dormir au pied d'un lit plutôt que dessus n'était pas la meilleurs chose à faire réalisa t-il. Il n'aurait pas eu ce genre de soucis s'il c'était éveillé encore transformer mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il réalisa par la suite que ses vêtements étaient présents et qu'il n'avait pas subit de dommage ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Il se leva et observa la chambre pour trouver au côté du lit l'elfe qu'il avait menacé dans la salle du trône à son arrivé.

Il rougit furieusement quand l'elfe le regarda avec insistance, il s'en voulait de l'avoir menacé mais sa nature avait été la plus forte à ce moment là.

- Je ne vous en veux pas, je comprends votre réaction.

- Je voudrais quand même m'excuser, je ne m'étais jamais transformé en pleine journée !

- Vous avez enfin accepté votre nature, voilà pourquoi vous avez réussi à vous transformer

Cette phrase ébranla Remus, il n'avait pas réalisé cela mais il est vrai qu'il c'était sentit mieux depuis qu'il avait prit son autre forme. Enfin aussi bien qu'il le pouvait évidemment, la perte de son ami et son amour impossible entachait son potentiel bonheur.

Il s'assit prés de l'elfe et laissa son regard se focaliser sur la forme toujours endormi dans son lit. Harry était comme son filleul et jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir élevé le jeune homme, lui donner l'affection dont il avait besoin. Mais qui aurait confié un enfant à un loup garou ? Maintenant il était sur que Dumbledore avait eu un rôle à jouer dans cette décision, ce vieux manipulateur ne perdait rien pour attendre de tout manière et à en juger la force que possédaient les mangemorts et les alliés du Lord sa victoire n'était pas assurée.

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas que l'elfe avait laissé sa place à une autre personne dans la chambre. Pourtant un bruit attira son attention et une odeur absolument délectable lui envahit les narines.

Inutile de se retourner pour connaitre l'identité de la personne présente, il décida donc de feindre l'ignorance et de ne pas bouger.

Lucius, car il s'agissait de lui, se demandait pourquoi le loup ne réagissait pas, pourquoi ne lui sautait-il pas dessus pour le déchiqueter par exemple ? Il ne le comprenait pas et cela lui donnait une impression bizarre, une sorte de gout amère dans la bouche et cette sensation lui avait été jusqu'ici inconnue.

Ne pouvant plus supporter le silence pesant, le mangemort décida de prendre la parole.

- Inutile de m'ignorer Lupin avec vos sens hyper développés vous m'avez forcément entendu entrer !

Remus ne répondit pas et ne se retourna pas non plus ce qui énerva prodigieusement Lucius.

- Vous ne réagissez pas vraiment comme un griffondor, je pensais que vous alliez me sauter dessus pour avoir osé poser les yeux sur le survivant ou pour vous avoir adressé la parole.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous!

- Bien.

Lucius partit de la chambre d'un pas brusque et furieux afin de regagner ses quartiers. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi ça le mettait hors de lui mais il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir depuis quelques temps. La présence de Lupin le troublait sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi et le fait que le loup garou l'ignore renforça se sentiment de manque qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

Harry qui avait entendu toute la conversation sans montrer qu'il était réveillé se posait beaucoup de questions. Le père de Drago n'avait pas l'air d'être un homme mauvais et puis si Séverus lui faisait confiance il n'avait aucune raison de se méfier. Il préféra cependant ne rien dire et se rendormit bien vite loin de tous les problèmes qui l'entourait.

Voldemort était assis devant sa cheminée et discutait calmement avec Séverus autour d'un bon verre de brandy. La scène dont il avait été témoin l'avait mis dans une rage folle, il se doutait que Greyback allait se venger sur Bellatrix et les voir s'entretuer ne lui avait fait ni chaud, ni froid. Mais qu'à cause de ces imbéciles il avait faillit perdre un puissant allié, ça il ne le digérait pas.

Bellatrix n'était plus si fiable qu'avant, d'abord la mort de Sirius Black, ensuite la potion quelle a donnée à Greyback en le privant ainsi d'un de ses mangemorts. Il avait fait suivre la mangemorte depuis quelques jours et il avait apprit des choses plus qu'intéressantes à vrai dire, mais maintenant à cause de ce stupide loup il venait de perdre cet avantage.

Il allait la laissé croupir dans ses cachots un long moment et ne la ressortirait qu'au moment où il en aurait besoin avant de l'achever dans d'atroces souffrances.

Un sourire cruel pris place sur ses lèvres et le maitre des potions de Poudlard fut content que son ami ne pense pas à lui au même moment. Une chose est sûr, Bella ne ressortirait pas vivante de cette histoire et il en connaissait un qui devait se réjouir de cela.

- Dis moi Séverus, tu penses que Potter à débloqué toute sa magie ?

* * *

Du côté de l'Ecosse :

Il ne savait pas quoi faire ni où aller, tout le monde courait dans tous les sens et lui ne voyait pas son père dans les parages. Il cherchait désespérément un moyen de le retrouver et qu'il soit sain et sauf. Il s'entrava dans une branche et tomba lourdement au sol mais avec tous les bruits de lutte cela passa totalement inaperçu. Il commença à sangloter malgré lui et finit par se laisser tomber au sol au côté du corps d'un ami à lui.

Le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui était un vrai massacre. Tôt dans la matinée un groupe d'auror était venu les voir pour leur dire de quitter ces terres par ordre du ministère de la magie et il ne savait pourquoi, le ton était rapidement monté pour en arriver là. Aucun doute que les aurors avaient déjà prévus de les exterminer sans même chercher d'excuse, les sorciers de la lumière se croyaient tout permis et mieux que les autres c'était ce que son père lui avait toujours dit.

Marc essaya de se calmer et de partir se cacher dans la forêt, il ne pouvait aider personne ici et si les aurors le voyait il allait mourir à coup sur. Il trébucha très souvent et il avait mal au poumon à force de courir mais il n'abandonna pas pour autant, il devait survivre et retrouver son père par la suite. Il atteint rapidement la forêt et découvrit un groupe d'enfants qui étaient cachés eux aussi. Il les rejoignit et serrés les uns contre les autres, ils patientèrent jusqu'à la fin du carnage.

Après un moment qui paru interminable pour les enfants, un silence de mort enveloppa les environs. Marc voulut sortir de suite de sa cachette mais un enfant plus âgé que lui l'en empêcha, il devait encore attendre quelques minutes au cas où ce serait un piège. Le silence s'éternisa et le plus vieux d'entre eux s'avança vers leur village, ne voyant personne il appela les autres et ils purent constater les dégâts occasionnés par les sorciers. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol et leur sang maculait l'herbe et les murs des habitations. Ce spectacle était écœurant mais aussi extrêmement triste, une chose est sur, les survivants de cette tragédie ne pourrait jamais oublier.

* * *

A Poudlard :

- Je suis sur que lui aussi il est gay.

- Ouais c'est une pédale y a pas de doute!

- Tout a fait d'accord mon pote.

Dans le dortoir des Griffondors de septième années la discussion était toujours la même depuis quelques jours. Ils débattaient sans arrêt pour savoir si oui ou non Neville était-il gay lui aussi ? Il venait de se mettre d'accord sur cette question au combien existentielle, quand un hibou toqua aux carreaux. En s'approchant Ronald reconnu le hibou familial des Weasley, Coq, qui pour une fois ne c'était pas perdu pendant le voyage.

Il détacha prestement la lettre et la lut un peu à l'écart de ses camarades. Un sourire fendit son visage et il annonça a ses amis que son compte en banque avait encore augmenté et que ce week-end le directeur leur avait organisé une sortie spéciale à Prés au lard.

Des cris de joies furent poussés pendant de nombreuses minutes dans le dortoir des rouges et ors. Il est vrai que certains élèves de la prestigieuse école Poudlard avaient droit à des privilèges, mais ceci n'avait lieu que pour les endoctriner dans une guerre qui risquait d'être sans merci.

- Albus, c'est contraire aux règlements et discriminatoires envers les autres maisons.

- Voyons Minerva de quoi vous plaignez-vous, vous êtes la directrice de Griffondor!

- Justement, je me dois de vous dire que les élèves de ma maison n'ont pas à avoir de traitements de faveur!

- Lorsque c'était pour Harry, ces privilèges comme vous le dites si bien, vous n'aviez rien à redire !

Le ton qu'avait pris le directeur était ironique et mordant à souhait ce qui surpris Minerva. Depuis quelque temps, Albus n'avait plus l'air d'être le même et s'il n'avait pas été un puissant sorcier Minerva aurait juré qu'il était maintenu sous impérium. En y réfléchissant bien c'était depuis qu'Harry avait perdu la mémoire et semble t-il sa confiance envers lui. Ce pourrait-il que l'ex griffondor ait des raisons de se méfier de son ancien mentor ? Qu'avait-il bien pu découvrir pour cela ?

Minerva laissa ses interrogations de côté et essaya de reprendre l'argumentation sur les raisons de ne pas accorder de tels privilèges à des élèves qui de toute évidences n'avaient rien fait pour les mériter. Mais le directeur finit par la congédier froidement en lui faisant bien comprendre que si elle voulait garder son poste elle devait respecter ses décisions et appliquer ses ordres à la lettre.

Le professeur sortit du bureau du directeur dans un état second, elle hésitait entre la colère et l'ahurissement. Elle regagna ses quartiers pour réfléchir aux évènements survenu avant de reprendre les cours dans l'après midi.

* * *

Du côté de Kaan :

- Je l'ai vu mère et je suis sur qu'il est apparenté à l'émissaire que nous a envoyé le Lord.

- Comment peux tu en être sur ?

- Il lui ressemble beaucoup physiquement !

Sa mère lui fit un doux sourire et lui annonça que dans quelques jours ils rejoindraient le manoir du Lord pour s'installer là bas. Par conséquence Kaan n'avait nul besoin de convaincre ses parents d'aller là bas car leur décision était déjà prise. Il eu du mal à contenir l'euphorie qui le gagnait et pour cause. Dans quelques jours il allait enfin être complet et en total symbiose avec sa moitié.

Son père entra dans le salon et son visage fermé intrigua Kaan. Il venait de trouver son âme sœur et son père n'avait pas l'air d'être content pour lui.

- Que se passe t–il père ?

- Ta mère vient de m'apprendre que tu avais trouvé ton âme sœur ?

- Oui c'est exact.

- Cela va poser un léger problème !

- Mais père je croyais que…

- Ne te méprend pas sur mes intentions je suis heureux que tu l'ais trouvé mais normalement vous auriez du apprendre à vous connaitre avant.

- Par le biais de la télépathie et des rêves ?

- C'est ça, mais toi tu vas le rencontrer rapidement et tout ce que tu voudras c'est te lier à lui le plus rapidement possible.

Kaan hocha la tête, son père avait tout a fait raison il ressentait déjà le besoin d'être prés de lui et cela c'était accru depuis qu'il savait qu'il n'allait pas tardé à le voir. Cependant il ne voyait pas où était le problème, après tout Drago été son âme sœur donc qu'y avait-il de mal à se lier à lui ?

- Je sais que tu ne vois pas où je veux en venir, laisse moi t'expliquer pourquoi il va falloir que tu restes éloigner de lui le plus possible.

Kaan protesta pendant de nombreuses minutes mais son père ne changea pas d'avis. Il lui expliqua que lui et Drago ne se connaissaient pas et qu'il fallait laisser du temps à leur amour pour se construire car même si mère nature les avais réunis cela pouvait mal se passer. Si Kaan avait été plus vieux il aurait pu se retenir et apprendre à connaitre sa moitié mais dans son cas il ne pourrait aller contre sa nature.

- Mais père comment le connaitre si je ne peux le voir ?

- Tu le verras mais en présence d'une tierce personne et tu pourras communiquer avec lui par les rêves et la pensée. Je fais ça pour ton bien mon fils, je ne veux pas que votre relation parte sur de mauvaises bases car l'amour ne fait pas tout mon fils.

- Je comprends, merci père.

* * *

C'est tout pour ce chapitre :) alors qu'en dites vous? Je sais il ne ce passe pas grand chose mais bon ^^

a la prochaine ^^

bisous bisous G.M


	23. Chapter 23

Coucou tout le monde, non vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien un nouveau chapitre :)

(je n'est pas abandonné la fic, je n'avais juste plus de beta pour corriger ^^)

Désolé de cette longue absence, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer :)

C'est toujours un slash (relation entre hommes) toujours plein de couples et toujours classé M ^^

Marc, Kaan et sa famille m'appartiennent totalement, je les ai crée pour ma fic :)

Merci aussi à ma bêta kairiis pour la correction :)

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !

* * *

Résumé de l'histoire:

A la suite de sa perte de mémoire, Harry Potter va se retrouver à partager le quotidien de ses soi disant ennemis, il ce trouve actuellement dans le château du seigneur noir qui l'autorise à l'appeler Tom. Harry dans sa grande naïveté n'a pas compris qu'il était gay et que l'homme qui a voulu sa mort l'héberge chez lui, ainsi que quelques uns de ses plus proches amis.

Le petit protégé de Rémus, Marc, n'a plus de famille, détruite par le ministère de la magie qui mène une guerre sans merci aux créatures magique.

Le père de Kaan a averti son fils des danger d'une union ou la confiance n'est pas encore acquise, le jeune va donc devoir patienter avant de se lier à son âme soeur, qui n'est autre que Drago Malfoy.

* * *

Chapitre 21 :

- DES MANGEMORTS!

- Ahhhhhh!

Des centaines de silhouettes sombres venaient d'arriver sur le chemin de traverse, les habitants n'avaient même pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, avant que l'attaque ne commence. Les étudiants étaient tous à Poudlard, c'est pourquoi les commerçants pensaient pouvoir passer une journée tranquille, mais ils avaient eu tord. Nul ne peut être à l'abri du seigneur sombre, tout le monde allait bientôt en avoir la preuve.

Les partisans du mage noir étaient sans pitié, ils torturaient tous le monde sur leur passage, mais ils ne tuaient pas pour le moment, ordre du maître. Il fallait laisser les habitants croire qu'ils pouvaient s'en sortir, leur laisser de l'espoir avant de tous les tuer. Les principales cibles n'étaient pas encore arrivés, jusque là ils devaient être patients, les sorciers de la lumière allaient bientôt intervenir. Mais rien ne les empêchaient d'amener leurs victimes au porte de la mort et de les laisser sur le sol attendant leurs dernières heures.

Macnair, un homme sanguinaire et quasiment incontrôlable, repéra une tête rousse dans le lot de personnes présentes, une couleur qui se détachait très bien dans la masse grouillante de sorciers. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres, il savait parfaitement à qui appartenait cette couleur de cheveux. Un Weasley. Une famille de sang pur tout ce qu'il y a de plus détestable, affligeante et déshonorée. Ils ne méritaient pas d'être des sorciers et ça, Macnair allait leur faire comprendre rapidement en s'amusant avec un de ses membres.

Ils s'approcha d'eux, ligota les deux élèves qui l'accompagnait et commença ça lente torture sur le jeune homme. Ce petit morveux pleurait, appelait sa mère et l'implorait de ne pas le tuer. Il était pathétique à geindre de la sorte, il n'avait même pas tenté de se défendre, trop terrorisé qu'il était. Étant un homme bon, Macnair ne le tua pas, mais il décida de le ramener au manoir plus tard. Oui, bien plus tard, d'abord il allait le faire hurler de longues heures, il pouvait se le promettre.

Du côté de Lucius et Drago:

Les deux blonds étaient cote à cote et se battaient en duo. Ils étaient parfaitement synchro et concentrés, contrairement à d'autres mangemorts qui se dissipaient facilement. Les malfoy eux étaient repérables sur le champ de batailla à cause de leur couleur de cheveux si particulières et de la façon très coordonné de se battre. Ils virevoltaient parmi les habitants du village, personne n'était épargnés par leur sort, s'ils voulaient gagner la guerre, ils n'avaient pas d'autre solution. Ils devaient être intransigeant pour faire gagner leur camp, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Lucius faisait extrêmement attention à son héritier, même s'il savait se battre, c'était sa première vraie mission et il pouvait commettre des erreurs. Lui qui avait l'habitude d'aller au corps à corps pour tuer ses victimes, s'abstient pour cette mission afin de ne pas s'éloigner de Drago.

Les choses sérieuses commencèrent quand l'ordre du phénix et les aurors arrivèrent sur le chemin de traverse. Plusieurs mangemorts se regroupèrent prés des blonds et se placèrent en cercle dos à dos, comme cela c'était inutile de couvrir ses arrières. Leurs défense grâce à cela était implacable, ils allaient pouvoir se déchaîner totalement.

Le véritable combat pouvait commencer, maintenant ils avaient le droit de tuer sur le champ de bataille, les cibles principales étaient bien sur l'ordre. Le mage noir leur avait ordonné de ne pas tuer les habitants pour qu'il y ait des témoins de la bataille, afin qu'ils colportent dans tous le monde magique que Dumbledore et ses alliés ne pouvaient les sauver.

Du côté du Seigneur des ténèbres:

L 'attaque se déroulait comme le plan prévue, mais le seigneur des ténèbres lui était encore dans son manoir, ou plus précisément dans ses appartements. Il était placé face à sa baie vitrée et il regardait le ciel. D'ici quelques minutes il serait sur le chemin de traverse et il tuerait tout l'ordre du phénix, tout de moins tout ceux qui croiseront sa route. Selon ses informateurs Dumbledore n'était pas à Poudlard, il n'allait donc pas intervenir et son pathétique ordre ne serait pas au complet mais il n'en avait cure. Il en tuerait le maximum et la population allait haïr le vieux fou pour ne pas avoir pu les protéger.

Un bruit venant de la porte lui fit tourner la tête, il ordonna à la personne d'entrer, avec une voix froide et cruelle. La silhouette d'Harry Potter, la tête baissé et se tortillant les mains, apparu sur le pas de sa porte.

L'incongruité de la situation le fit sourire, ce qui causa un rougissement intensif de son ancien ennemi. Le garçon avait sûrement du demander son chemin à Nagini, qu'il vit entrer à la suite du jeune homme.

- Maître, le jeune Harry voulait vous voir.

- Je vois, tu as bien fait de lui montrer le chemin. Entre Harry, je ne vais pas te mordre.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, Nagini n'était pas sur que vous soyez là alors...

- Tu ne me déranges pas.

Harry lui fit un sourire plein d'innocence et cela rendit Voldemort mélancolique. Il se souvenait avoir été comme cela étant plus jeune, plein de bonté et de candeur, mais Albus Dumbledore avait tué cet enfant. En lui faisant croire qu'il serait là pour lui, pour qu'il se sente un peu moins seul, quel imbécile. Il allait le payer, il ne le laisserais plus abusé d'enfant naïf comme lui, c'est pour cela qu'il avait sauver Harry. Au début il avait voulut sa mort, pour que sa puissance magique ne tombe pas dans les mains du vieux fou, mais il avait compris son erreur maintenant.

- Que voulais-tu?

- Savoir si je pouvais vous empruntez des livres de la bibliothèque?

- Bien sur, tu es comme chez toi ici, rien ne t'es interdit.

Nagini vient se glisser sur les épaules de Harry pendant qu'il parlait, il faut dire qu'il adorait la créature. Le serpent ne le jugeait jamais, répondait toujours à ses questions et le consolait d'une certaine façon la nuit après ses cauchemars. Depuis qu'il savait que c'était possible de parler aux serpents, il n'arrêtait plus de parler fourchelangue. D'ailleurs c'est dans cette langue qu'il conversait la plupart du temps avec le seigneur des ténèbres, la mage noir lui répondait avec la plus grande aise, il aimait beaucoup parler dans cette langue. Un souvenir de ses ancêtres, le seul qu'il lui restait vraiment.

Nagini prévient son maître qu'il devait partir maintenant, il était temps. Il prit sa baguette, qu'il cacha dans sa manche gauche et se retourna vers Harry.

- Où allez-vous?

- Affronter nos ennemis.

Sur cette phrase, bien mystérieuse du point de vue d'Harry, Voldemort transplana au côté de ses mangemorts. Une vague d'excitation parcouru les rangs du mage noir, les mangemorts donnaient tous ce qu'ils avaient dans cette bataille, et leurs adverses furent vite en difficulté. Voldemort tuait sans aucune difficulté, aucun sort ne l'atteignait, il était tellement rapide que personne n'avait le temps de voir venir sa propre mort. Les sorciers noir faisaient le plus de morts possible, autant dire qu'ils y arrivaient sans réelle difficulté, tout les commerçants ou personne qui n'étaient pas de l'ordre du phénix ou aurors, avait déserté les lieux.

Quand le mage noir constata ceci, le combat s'arrêta pendant un instant et tous les sorciers noirs transplanèrent au même moment. Il y eu un instant de flottement, les combattants de la lumière pensèrent avoir gagné la bataille, ne les voyants pas réapparaître. Une seconde plus tard, les mangemorts entourèrent leurs ennemis, qui savait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'issue. Ils étaient cernés de tous les côtés, tellement pris dans la bataille qu'ils en avaient oubliés de placer des barrières anti-transplanage.

Voldemort s'approcha des combattants pris au piège, il allait être conciliant pour une fois. Il voulait affliger une défaite écrasante sur les rangs de la lumière, c'était chose faite, mais il allait aussi en profiter pour gonfler ses rangs.

- Je vous laisse le choix, rejoignez mes rangs ou mourrez.

Comme il s'y attendait personne ne répondit, mais il pouvait déjà voir quelques hésitations chez certains d'entre eux. Il ne serait pas bien difficile de les convaincre, un petit coup de pouce ne le ferait pas de mal.

- Lucius.

Le blond lança un avada sur un auror, sans la moindre difficulté. Il fallait qu'ils comprennent que ses hommes et lui étaient prêt à tout pour prendre le pouvoir et remettre le monde magique à flot. Trop d'erreur avaient été commises par le passé, il fallait donc remettre les choses à leur place et montrer le vrai visage des dirigeants, à la population. Une femme s'avança vers lui, il put aisément reconnaître le visage de Minerva Macgonagall, une griffondor pur souche et membre de l'ordre du phénix depuis sa création.

- Minerva, toujours prête à défendre vos convictions.

- Je ne me rebelle pas, je veut vous rejoindre.

Un murmure de protestation traversa les rangs des sorciers de la lumière, les mangemorts aussi étaient étonnés, mais également suspicieux. Voulait-elle vraiment les rejoindre ou les trahir pour apporter plus d'informations au vieux fou?

- Vraiment?_Voldemort esquissa un sourire cruel._

- Utilisez la légimence sur moi, je n'opposerais pas de résistance.

- Aucune?

- Je vous laisserez voir tout ce qui est en rapport avec la décision de vous rejoindre.

Voldemort esquissa un sourcil moqueur, mais accepta tout de même de lire son esprit. Elle avait de l'aplomb tout de même, car s'il le voulait vraiment, il pourrait tout voir sans lui demander son avis.

Son niveau en légimence été bien plus élevé que le sien. Cependant il respecta l'accord, il ne regarda que ce qui était en rapport à son soudain changement de camp, il vu des scènes avec Dumbledore, des élèves de griffondors et bien d'autre. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi elle ne voulait plus travailler avec le vieux fou, elle avait finalement compris son double jeu. Il lui laissa la vie sauve, mais tua quasiment tous les autres, qui avaient été selon lui trop lent à se décider. Finalement il n'était pas d'humeur magnanime, il allait pouvoir espionner le vieux fou directement et cela été un grand pas pour lui.

Il repéra du coin de l'œil un mangemort en train de brutalisé un rouquin, il se rapprocha de lui, intrigué par le jeune homme qui essayait de se débattre sans grand succès. Il reconnu alors un des nombreux gosse des Weasley et il se réjouit de pouvoir le ramener au manoir pour s'en servir de cobaye. Après tout Séverus pourrait lui trouver une utilité en lui faisant tester de nombreuses potions de douleur, Théodore pourrait aussi en avoir besoin pour l'entraînement des jeunes, oui ce petit avait un avenir prometteur.

Macnair releva la tête en voyant son seigneur l'observer, il eu peur pendant un instant d'avoir mal agit et tenta de se relever de sa victime, mais le voix de son seigneur claqua dans les airs.

- Voyons Macnair, tu sais que je n'autorise pas le viol, mais tout ce qui ait apparenter à la douleur est autoriser. Alors quand tu en auras finit avec lui, ramène le dans les cachots du manoir, assure toi qu'il soit toujours en vie.

- Oui maître, merci maître.

- Nous rentrons.

- Bien maître.

Un sourire vainqueur se dessina sur les lèvres du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, ses hommes lui avaient tous répondus d'une même voix et le bruit de leurs voix raisonnaient encore sur les murs du village alentours. Il n'y avait pas de doute, il avait bien dressé ses disciples.

Une semaine plus tard...

Dans les cachots du Manoir du seigneur des ténèbres:

Greyback faisait les cent pas, il avait été tellement stupide en sautant sur cette garce, le maître allait lui faire payer. Comment se retenir en voyant cette infâme vermine? Elle avait osé l'empoisonner, il aurait du la tuer sur le champ, au lieu de vouloir faire durer le plaisir. Il rumina ses pensées pendant un long moment, en tournant en rond, à traverser de long en large sa cellule, qui était minuscule. Une douce odeur lui fit arrêter son monologue incompréhensible, il lui rendait visite, un énorme sourire fendit son visage en apercevant une silhouette bien connu.

- Tu es venu.

- Bien sur, je n'allais pas te laisser croupir seul dans ses cachots.

- Approche.

Le ton doux qu'avez utilisé son amant fit frissonner Théodore, car c'était lui qui s'était aventuré dans les cachots alors que le Lord avait formellement interdit à quiconque de si rendre, mais peut importe qu'il soit puni, il devait le voir pour discuter de certaines choses. Une fois devant les barreaux, la grande main de son loup, se perdit dans ses cheveux lisse entourant son visage androgyne. Un soupir d'aise passa la barrière de ses lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas au sens développé de l'autre homme, qui sentit son désir se réveiller. Cependant il du se résigner rapidement, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il sorte de cette cage, le Lord allait lui laisser le temps d'imaginer sa punition avant de la lui faire subir.

Théodore posa sa tête contre les barreaux en soupirant, il appréhendait la sortie de son amant, il le voulait auprès de lui à ne pas en douter, mais quand il sortirait le maître aurait trouvé entre temps une punition qu'il jugerait adéquate. Les punitions du Lord était redouter par tous, car l'homme savait exactement où frapper pour faire mal et ses punitions étaient toutes personnalisées, comme il le disait si bien. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées sombre, il avait le temps de songer à ça, il fallait d'abord mettre les choses au point avec son amant. Il se recula du loup, ce qui le força à retirer la main de ses cheveux. Greyback ne semblait pas content de cette initiative, mais Théo avait besoin de se concentrer pour ne pas se laisser troubler par son vis à vis et sa main dans ses cheveux ne l'aidait pas.

- J'aimerais qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

- Tu regrettes?

- Et toi?

Greyback soupira de frustration, lui qui avait cru que maintenant les choses serait simple, il se trompait lourdement. Cela faisait des années qu'il souffrait en silence, un jour de plus ou de moins n'allait rien changer pour lui. Il ne voulait pas être le premier à se déclarer, il avait fait le premier pas, maintenant à Théodore de faire le second. Il garda le silence en regardant son amant bien en face, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne dirait rien de plus. Cela pouvait passer pour de la gaminerie, mais il n'allait pas laissait sa fierté de côté pour un homme qui n'avait pas l'air de tenir à lui plus que cela.

- Très bien, quand tu décideras à me répondre...

Théodore remonta les escaliers la mine défaite, ils n'avaient pas avancés, ils avaient plutôt reculés dans leur soi-disant relation.

Pour se changer les idées, il pris la direction des appartements de son fils et de son gendre, qu'il aimait beaucoup d'ailleurs. Seamus avait réussi à dépasser ses préjugés, à être digne de son enfant, et maintenant il était comme un fils pour lui. Le seigneur Nott tuerait quiconque s'en prendrait au jeune homme désormais, on ne touchait pas un Nott sans en payer les conséquences.

Arrivé devant la porte il entendit des rires, provenant de ses fils et de leurs amis, il décida donc de les laisser s'amuser entre jeune.

Il bifurqua vers la salle d'entraînement ou Lucius Malfoy et Séverus Rogue s'entraînaient avec acharnement, il se mit dans un coin protéger de la salle et regarda avec intérêt le combat amical qui s'y déroulait. Les deux hommes était de puissance similaire, mais leur point forts divergeaient, Lucius était plus enclin à l'attaque et n'hésite pas à se mettre ouvertement en danger pour causer le maximum de dégâts à son adversaire. Séverus lui avait une défense irréprochable, mais était moins rapide et ses sorts n'étaient pas aussi meurtriers que Le Lord blond.

Il avait déjà vu ses deux hommes, sur un champ de bataille, se battre en binôme et le résultat était des plus meurtriers pour les adversaires. Séverus les couvraient, pendant que le blond tuait à tour de bras, avec des sorts plus vicieux les uns que les autres.

Le blond avait un côté bestial qui lui était propre, il n'hésitait pas à briser la nuque des adversaires les plus proches de lui, le Lord semblait toujours très fier lorsqu'il le regardait revenir couvert de sang et sans égratignures ou blessures grave. Le brun lui était plus sadique, il attaquait dans le dos, savait se faire discret quand le moment était propice et les potions qu'il concoctait pouvait faire fondre n'importe quelle meuble si elles venaient à être renversés.

Un sort de découpe toucha le potionniste à l'épaule, ce qui marqua la fin du combat. Il était inutile pour eux de se causer des blessures, infime soit elle, lors des entraînements. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main chaleureusement en se complimentant sur divers sorts et attaques lancés, avant de remarquer Théodore dans la salle.

- Théo, tu es venu t'entraîner toi aussi?

- Oui pourquoi pas.

- A l'épée je suppose?

- Tu supposes bien Lucius.

- Deux contre un?

- Ok

Théodore se mit face à ses adversaires, après avoir pris en main son épée au armories des Nott, il ne craignait pas de les affronter tous les deux, il pouvait les vaincre s'il était suffisamment rapide.

Le bruit de métal que créa la lame de Lucius en tapant sur celle de Théo lança le début du combat, le blond et le brun se battait côte à côte, ils savaient que la façon de gagner contre le maître d'arme était de durer le plus longtemps possible, car ils lui étaient supérieur en endurance. Les coups pleuvait de tous les côtés, les hommes savaient à quel point l'entraînement était important, surtout celui à l'épée au cas ou leur baguette leur échapperait dans un combat. Lucius fendit l'air avec son épée pour l'abattre sur l'épaule de son adversaire, mais celui-ci l'esquiva sans aucun mal mais il se prit un coup de coude de la part de Séverus, qui lui fit mettre un genou à terre. Il ne se laissa pas déstabilisé et se releva rapidement afin de mettre un coup de pied dans le dos du potionniste et se remettre en face du blond.

Nott décida d'accélérer les choses, la frustration qu'il avait accumulé plus tôt dans la journée après sa discussion avec Greyback, il donna des coups redoublé et réussi a repasser derrière les deux hommes. Sa lame se plaça sous la gorge de Séverus et après que celui-ci est compris sa défaite, il donna un coup de manche au blond qui tomba au sol sous la force de l'attaque.

Il aida Lucius à se relever en s'excusant, il ne pensait pas avoir frappé si fort.

- Pas grave, je ne t'en veut pas.

Avant que le châtain n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, un mangemort rentra rapidement dans le manoir pour prévenir Lucius que leurs alliés étaient arrivés.

- Bien, je vous laisse messieurs.

Il remis son épée dans son fourreau et suivit le mangemort pour rejoindre les elfes des bois, qui étaient arrivés au manoir. Il épousseta sa robe à l'aide de sa baguette, afin de ne pas avoir l'air négligé et se dirigea à pas sur dans la salle du trône.

- Roi Milianus, quel plaisir de vous revoir, vous et votre famille bien sur.

- Le plaisir est partagé Lucius.

- Vous avez fait bon voyage?

- Très bon, je vous remercie.

- Où se trouve vos hommes?

- Ils sont dans les jardins de la propriété, il communique avec la nature environnante et renforce les barrières magique.

- Bien, je vais vous mener à vos appartements, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Il conduisit la famille dans des appartements prés du sien, richement décorés avec des tons vert forêt et beige. Ses couleurs donnaient une impression de sérénité et de bien être, ce qui plu beaucoup à la famille royale. Les appartements contenaient deux chambres, deux salle de bain et un petit salon avec de très beaux canapés d'angle d'un blanc immaculés qui entouraient une table d'un bois très clair et différents tableaux de paysages habillaient les murs.

- Si votre fils veut des appartements pour lui seul, il est possible de changer.

- Justement, nous préférons le garder prés de nous.

- Je vois.

- Non, je vais vous expliquez pourquoi.

Lucius était très étonné par ses paroles, s'il voulait garder leur fils prés d'eux c'était leur droit, même si Kaan ne risquait rien dans le manoir. Il prit place dans le petit salon et invoqua un thé pour chacun, que ses alliés acceptèrent de bonne grâce.

- Nous les elfes des bois avons une âme sœur. Nous le découvrons dans notre adolescence, par le biais de nos rêves. Mon fils a découvert sa moitié il y a peu, il n'a donc pas encore eu le temps de mieux le connaître et pour que leur amour dure, ils doivent apprendre à se connaître et à se faire confiance.

Il but une gorgée de thé et laissa passer quelques instants afin que Lucius assimile ses paroles. Il voulait amener les choses lentement, pour ne pas trop choquer son allié, après tout il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. Il sentait les émotions du blond par vague, il était confus et curieux de connaître la suite.

- S'ils ne le font pas, leur union peut être compromise et après cela aucun des deux ne pourra vivre heureux, car ils sont destinés l'un à l'autre.

- Je comprend, mais pourquoi me dites vous cela?

- Il important que vous le sachiez car l'âme sœur de mon fils vit dans se manoir. Il ne l'a apprit que récemment, pour que l'union marche ils ne doivent pas rentrer en contact direct ou très peu.

- Qui est son âme sœur?

Le blond sentit la crainte monter, il avait peur que cela concerne son fils. Il craignait que son Drago reste seul et malheureux, le fait que ce soit un elfe des bois n'était pas un obstacle bien au contraire, il savait que dans cette union son fils serait aimé comme il le méritait. Il avait plutôt peur que cela se passe mal.

- C'est Drago, votre fils.

La voix de Kaan c'était élevé, lente et mal assuré. Il ne voulait pas se mettre son futur beau père à dos, en paressant trop arrogant ou confiant quand au fait qu'il soit avec son fils.

- Comment savez vous qu'il est mon fils?

- Il vous ressemble beaucoup.

Lucius esquissa un sourire victorieux à cette remarque, oui son fils lui ressemblait et c'était sa plus grande fierté.

- Cela ne me pose pas de problèmes, tant que vous faites tout pour que mon fils soit heureux.

- Vous avez ma parole.

- Bien, à quoi faut-il s'attendre?

Du côté de la bibliothèque:

Voilà une semaine qu'Harry dévorait tous les livres de la bibliothèque, il croisait souvent Hermione dans les lieux, mais elle se refusait à lire des livres de magie noire. Il adorait parler de ses lectures, ce qu'il faisait souvent avec Nagini ou même Séverus, il avait tenté d'en parler à Blaise mais il n'avait pas l'air aussi fasciné que lui. Parler avec Tom l'intimidait trop, il n'osait pas le regarder en face, car à chaque fois il rougissait et sentait tous ses membres trembler. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il rougissait également en présence du père de Drago, il était fasciné par ses cheveux long et ses yeux clairs, mais pas sur ceux de Drago qui était pourtant identiques. Bizarrement aucunes filles n'attiraient son regard, mais il préférait ne pas trop y penser pour le moment.

Il lisait en ce moment même un livre qui parlait de la vie des sorciers parmi les moldus au 6éme siècle et sa lecture n'était pas très joyeuse. Les sorciers devaient sans cesse se cacher, ne pas montrer leur pouvoir et se convertir à une religion qui n'était pas la leur sous peine de mort. Les moldus n'était pas des gens tolérants, en repensant à son oncle et sa tante il remarqua que cela n'avait pas changé depuis tout ce temps. Il poussa un soupir et posa le livre sur une table a proximité. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil confortable et absolument magnifique, il était douillet et lui donnait une impression de sécurité immédiate.

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit sur Rémus, qui lui fit un doux sourire et s'installa en face de lui sur un autre fauteuil de couleur noir.

- Ça va?

- Oui, toujours dans la bibliothèque. Tu comptes tous lire en seulement quelques jours?

Harry rit un peu, il aimait beaucoup Rémus qui lui parlait de temps en temps de ses parents, de leur scolarité, de leur mariage. L'homme c'était excusé de nombreuses fois de ne pas l'avoir élevé, mais le jeune homme ne lui en voulait pas car il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

- J'aime beaucoup lire, Drago me dit souvent que je fait de la concurrence à Hermione.

- Tu as l'air de beaucoup aimés tes nouveaux camarades.

- Les serpentards, tu veux dire?_Lupin hocha la tête. _Je fait partit des leurs maintenant et plus le temps passe et plus je comprend leurs intentions.

- Que veux tu dire?

- Je suis un serpentard, je l'ai toujours été.

- Quoi mais non tu...

- Lors de ma deuxième répartition, le choipeaux m'a confié que ma place était à serpentard, mais qu'il m'avait laissé le choix la première fois. Pour ce qui est de leurs intentions, en ce qui concerne les enfants née moldus ils veulent seulement que le monde magique ne risque rien à cause d'eux, cela est légitime, c'est leurs monde qu'il protège. Pour les moldus, ils ne vont pas les laisser les exterminés, ni se cacher indéfiniment.

- Tu parles comme Voldemort.

Harry lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, comment pouvait-il savoir ce que disait Voldemort, l'avait-il déjà vu? Depuis le temps qu'il était ici, il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Lupin décida d'expliquer ses paroles à l'ancien Griffondor, même s'il commençait à sentir la colère monter.

- Certes tu parles avec plus d'humanité, mais le discours reste le même. Tu considères les moldus et les sorciers née moldus en dessous des sorciers, tu crois maintenant que tu es supérieur à eux?

- D'un point de vue objectif, oui.

Rémus se leva de son siège comme un ressort, il était outré par le ton et les paroles de celui qu'il considérait comme un neveu. Il y avait une telle détermination dans sa voix, ses yeux étaient si sincères lorsqu'il prononcé ses paroles.

- Les moldus crois que tous leur est du, ils nous verront comme une menace et les beaux discours ni feront rien. Pour ce qui est des nés moldus ils n'ont pas grandis dans notre monde ce qui pose un handicape pour eux lorsqu'ils arrivent à Poudlard, mais aussi leurs parents sont au courant et ils risqueraient de révéler notre existante.

- Toi non plus tu n'as pas vécu dans le monde magique Harry.

- C'est vrai, mais moi j'ai la chance de ne pas avoir été pénalisé, enfin depuis que j'ai perdu la mémoire car selon les dires du professeur Rogue j'avais de profondes lacunes avant.

- Si Séverus le dit, forcement c'est la vérité. _Son ton était ironique et mordant._

- Pourquoi mentirait-il, qu'est ce que cela lui apporterait?

Maintenant Harry hurlait, il était frustré que Lupin ne comprenne pas ses paroles, qu'il rejette tout en bloc et accuse Séverus d'il ne savait quoi.

- Mais enfin c'est un mangemort, es-tu aveugles? Tu ne vois pas que nous sommes dans le manoir du seigneur des ténèbres, entouré de ses troupes et de toute cette noirceur?

- Et toi alors? Que fais-tu là? Toi aussi tu en es un.

- JAMAIS, je suis seulement ici pour veiller sur toi, si j'accepte la marque c'est de ta faute.

Ces mots blessèrent énormément Harry, toute sa vie il s'était sentit coupable d'exister, de respirer, il avait constamment eu l'impression d'être un fardeau et maintenant Lupin lui disait bien en face. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais il les refoulât, il n'avait jamais rien demander, cela devait suffire.

- Je ne te demande rien, je n'ait pas voulu que tu sois là, cette décision tu l'a pris seul, alors je t'interdit de me parler comme cela. Je ne suis pas un pantin que tu peux manipuler à ta guise, tu n'as pas le droit de me dire des choses comme cela si tu tiens à moi comme tu le prétends.

- C'est justement parce que je t'aime que je te dit ça Harry, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qui se passe depuis que tu as perdu la mémoire. Crois moi tu me remercieras plus tard, tu appelles même Voldemort par son prénom et tu traînes sans cesse dans les couloirs avec son serpent qui te remplit la tête de paroles funestes et fausses.

Harry fronça les sourcils, les dernières paroles de Rémus lui restèrent dans la tête «_tu traînes sans cesse dans les couloirs avec son serpent qui te remplit la tête de paroles funestes et fausses.» Il parlait sans nul doute de Nagini, mais elle appartenait à Tom donc elle ne pouvait être à... VOLDEMORT._

A l'instant où il comprit qui était Voldemort il sentit un mal de tête lui broyer la tête, il tomba en arrière en se tenant le crane. Des centaines de flash-back défilèrent dans sa tête, Voldemort, la chambre des secrets, Sirius, les paroles de Dumbledore à propos de ses ressemblances et ses différences avec le mage noie et puis tout d'un coup le trou noir.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui les amis :)

Rémus n'est pas content ^^

Minerva déserte les rangs, notre Griffondor national ouvre les yeux ^^

Dites moi si vous avez aimé ou non, un review symbolique histoire de dire que vous êtes passé est le bienvenue :)


	24. Chapter 24

Merci à tous pour voos reviews :)

Non ce n'est pas une blague mais un nouveau chapitre ! (évites les cris d'hystérie, merci ^^)

Pour me faire pardonner ma longue absence et comme le suivant été corrigé, le voici en lettre et en verbes (lol)

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS **ATTENTION:** Présence de scènes hot et d'un sujet qui touche au viol, vous êtes prévenus

(un grand merci à ma beta pour la correction, kairiis !

(que quelques personnages à moi, les originaux ne le sont pas, toujours un slash, toujours interdit aux homophobes et aux enfants et voilà tout..)

* * *

Résumé du précédent chapitre:

Minerva change de camp, Ron est capturé par les mangemorts, Rémus et Harry on eu une dispute à la suite de quoi le jeune homme s'évanouit. Lucius apprend pour le lien qui doit unir Kaan et Drago, la relation entre Greyback et Nott est au point mort, pour le moment. (résumé rapide est clair, enfin je l'espère ^^ )

* * *

Chapitre 22:

_Une petite touche de sang de dragon et voilà, elle est parfaite. Un sort de conservation et je n'ai plus qu'à aller prévenir Tom que tout est prêt pour le grand jour, le grand jour tu parles. Pourquoi est ce que j'ai accepté déjà? Ah oui parce que j'ai un cœur, incroyable..._

Rogue était en plein monologue intérieur dans son laboratoire, il n'arrivait pas à croire que pour Potter il venait de faire cette potion. Il était vraiment en train de se ramollir, il était plus si froid qu'avant et il devait remédier à cela. Il comptait bien garder sa légendaire réputation encore longtemps. Il se dirigea vers ses appartements d'un pas tranquille et sur. Au détour d'un couloir il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom, sûrement un griffondor puisqu'aucun mangemorts n'étaient si peu subtile. Lupin arriva et Séverus leva les yeux aux ciel, encore lui, mais une expression inquiète se forma sur son visage lorsqu'il vit qu'il portait Harry.

- Amène le dans ma chambre, dépêche toi.

Rémus obéit sans même se soucier des ordres qui lui étaient donnés d'un ton sec, il posa précautionneusement son neveu sur le lit du serpent, avant d'être violemment poussé par Séverus.

Le brun se posta au dessus de l'autre serpentard pour l'ausculter à l'aide de sa baguette, en oubliant pour le moment la présence gênante du loup garou. Le jeune homme avait retrouvé une partie de sa mémoire, il s'était seulement évanoui face à la douleur ressentit. Il apporta une fiole d'anti douleur à l'ancien rouge et or avant de lui enlever sa cape et de le couvrir. Il se retourna ensuite rapidement vers Rémus et le menaça de sa baguette.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait le loup?

- Mais rien, je ne vois pas de quoi tu m'accuses.

- C'est quand il a une émotion forte qu'il s'évanouit, qu'est ce que tu lui as dis ou fais?

- Cela ne te regarde en rien.

- Si ça me regarde, c'est moi qui m'occupe de sa santé.

- Non c'est moi qui doit tenir se rôle toi tu...

- Je te demande pas ton avis l'hybride, tu as décidé de devenir mangemort et je suis le second du maître, même si tu n'as pas encore la marque tu es sous son autorité. Mesure tes paroles dorénavant Lupin si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive des bricoles, comme dise tes précieux moldus. Sorts d'ici maintenant.

Lupin bouillonnait intérieurement, mais il préféra ne rien dire et quitter la pièce. Il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas pouvoir s'occuper d'Harry, que tout le monde l'empêche d'être proche de lui. Il marchait dans les couloirs rapidement, rageusement même, il avait envie de tout casser sur son passage tellement qu'il était frustré et mal dans sa peau. Il ne servait à rien, personne ne voulait de lui et il ne serait jamais heureux.

Dans sa précipitation il rentra dans une personne qu'il amena au sol avec lui, il fut un instant déstabilisé d'être au dessus d'un corps chaud, mais une douce odeur le ramena à la réalité. _Il ne manquait plus que lui._

Il leva le regard et fut happer par des yeux gris d'une immense profondeur. Il s'imagina pendant un instant ne plus rester loin de ses yeux, loin du corps qui épousait ses courbes à la perfection, mais il secoua la tête et se releva rapidement. Il fallait fuir, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution avant de commettre l'irréparable. Il ne voulait pas être humilié par le blond, il ne le supporterait pas. Il courra jusqu'à sa chambre et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il avait envie de pleurer, il était vraiment mal et le désir qui pointait dans son pantalon ne le fit que sentir encore plus misérable.

Après un temps indéterminé pour Lupin, il se releva et enleva ses vêtements pour prendre place sous le jet d'eau. Il mit l'eau bien chaude, dans le but de se débarrasser de son érection, il n'arriverait pas à dormir avec une tente sous ses draps.

Il commença à toucher son torse, les yeux fermé afin de mieux visualisé le Lord de ses rêves, avec sensualité il suivit le tracé de ses côtes et remonta vers ses boutons chaires, qu'il fit durcir sous ses doigts. Un halètement passa la barrière de ses lèvres, il gémit le nom du blond et commença à doucement à cajoler son sexe tendu à l'extrême. Différentes scènes érotique lui passèrent par la tête, mais la plus existante pour Rémus était d'imaginer Lucius, se glissant dans sa douche pour sucer son membre. Rien qu'à l'idée de sentir sa langue perverse sur lui il gémit bruyamment, en donnant des coups de rein dans son poing pour avoir plus de sensation. Un bruit dans la salle de bain et une délicieuse odeur lui fit ralentir le rythme. Il savait que le blond était là, mais il fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, en continuant de se faire du bien devant l'autre homme. Il gémit de plus en plus fort au fil des minutes, avant de jouir en de longues giclées de semence en retenant avec peine de laissait passer le nom de son amour la barrière de ses lèvres.

Il appuya sa tête contre le carrelage froid, afin de ne pas tomber et de reprendre ses esprits. Il se sentait mortifié et à la fois exalté d'avoir fait ça devant Lucius. D'ailleurs l'autre homme n'avait toujours pas bougé, ni dit quoi que ce soit. Tout Griffondor dans l'âme qu'il était, il n'osait se retourner pour affronter le mangemort, de peur de laisser transparaître trop de sentiments. Une éternité plus tard, du point de vu de l'ancien rouge et or, la voix harmonieuse et grave du blond emplit le silence.

- Dois-je comprendre Lupin, que vous êtes attiré par ma personne?

Rémus se figea instantanément, finalement il avait du prononcer le prénom du blond sans même s'en apercevoir. Il décida de ne pas répondre, il se doutait que de toute manière Lucius n'en attendait pas vraiment.

- Pourquoi ne le pas me l'avoir dit? Pourquoi ne pas être civil avec moi, si vous me désirez?

- Pour me rendre ridicule?

Il lui avait répondu sans même se retourner, pour ne pas affronter son regard, mais également pour ne pas lui montrait l'érection qu'il avait de nouveau grâce au son de sa voix.

- Je ne comprend pas en quoi est-ce ridicule de désirer quelqu'un. Avez vous trop honte de votre homosexualité ou votre bisexualité?

- Bien sur que non.

- Alors c'est le fait d'aimer les homme en plus d'être un loup garou qui pèse trop dur sur vos épaules? _Lui demanda narquoisement le blond._

L'effet fut immédiat, Rémus sortit de la cabine de douche s'enveloppa dans une serviette de bain et fit face au blond avec un regard meurtrier.

- Enfin vous sortez de cette douche, c'était pas si difficile.

- Vous m'avez manipulé? Vil serpent.

- C'est une drague de griffondor que vous me faites là? Insulté son partenaire pour le mettre en condition avant de coucher avec lui sauvagement?

Le loup rougit après ces quelques paroles, venant du blond cela avait un effet dévastateur sur son érection qui n'en fut que plus vigoureuse.

- Vous rougissez encore après ce que vous venez de faire? _Le blond se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à le frôler. _Après ce spectacle si délicieusement érotique et pervers. _Il souffla dans son cou. _Vous ne cessez de m'étonner Lupin.

- Arrêter. _Sa voix n'était pas plus haute qu'un murmure._

- A en juger votre érection, vous n'avez pas vraiment envie que je m'en aille. _Pourtant il se recula quand même. _Je vous laisse le choix, soit vous venez ce soir dans ma chambre pour qu'on s'occupe de votre problème. _Il lui fit un clin d'œil suggestif qui fit rougir le loup. _Soit vous ne venez pas, vous vous occupez tout seul de votre soucis, mais dans les deux cas vous cessez de vous comporter avec moi comme un sauvage et vous me parlez de façon civil.

Il laissa ensuite l'autre homme les yeux grand ouvert d'étonnement seul dans la salle de bain, afin de descendre dîner.

* * *

Dans la chambre du Lord Noir:

- Plus fort!

La mage noir cessa ses coups de rein, avant de tirer méchamment sur les cheveux du jeune homme qui était à quatre patte sous lui.

- De quel droit donnes tu des ordres à ton maître, petite vermine.

- Pardon seigne...

- Si tu veux supplier pour plus fait le correctement, mais n'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses.

- Oui maître.

Il reprit la danse qu'il avait arrêté quelques instants, avec une lenteur qui était une douce torture pour son mangemort. Le mage noir lui se délectait de sentir le jeune homme se tortillait pour plus, quémander avec une voix remplit de larmes et de frustration de le prendre avec force. Il accéda à sa requête et quelques instants plus tard ils jouirent tous les deux bruyamment. Le fait d'avoir soumis le garçon sévèrement, l'avait énormément excité et c'est avec joie qu'il se glissa dans ses draps frais, après avoir congédier le jeune homme.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard on frappa à sa porte ce qui le fit grogner de frustration, il ordonna à un de ses second d'entrer, car c'était forcément un des deux hommes, à moins que ce ne soit Harry. Un long frisson le parcouru en imaginant que ce soit lui qui le découvre nu sous ses draps, mais le mage noir trouva cela normal, après tout il avait un faible pour les bruns et le vert était la couleur de ses ancêtre. Il m'y de côté ce monologue intérieur pour se concentrer sur le potionniste qui venait d'arriver.

Séverus haussa un sourcil quand il constata sa tenue, ou plutôt son absence, mais il ne dit rien.

- Je viens te prévenir qu'Harry a été retrouvait inconscient.

- Comment ça?

Tout en posant la question, il demanda à son ami de se retourner, ce que Séverus fit sans poser de questions.

- Je suis quasiment sur que c'est à cause de Lupin qu'il est dans cette état, cet imbécile de Griffondor n'a aucune subtilité.

- Il a du lui révéler quelque chose qu'il l'a marqué. Tu peux te retourner.

- Sûrement et quand on connaît le personnage, il n'a pas du y aller de main morte. _Séverus marqua un temps d'arrêt, avant de changer de sujet. _Tu n'y arrives toujours pas.

Cette phrase n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation, Tom hocha la tête pour montrer que oui, il n'arrivait toujours pas à être nu devant quelqu'un. Même devant ses deux amis, il en était incapable, ne serait-ce que d'être en sous vêtements, il ne supportait pas qu'on le regarde.

- Mais bon, tu as fait d'énorme progrès déjà.

- Sév, je n'ait pas besoin d'être consolé.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je fait, mais tu as besoin d'en parler, de...

- Stop, je ne le ferais pas et tu le sais.

- Si tu ne te confies ni à moi, ni à Lucius, à qui le diras-tu?

Le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps ne répondit, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain afin de se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage et il se rappela...

Flash-back:

L'été de ses quatorze ans, Tom Elvis Jedusor, dû passer les vacances dans son orphelinat et non à Poudlard comme il l'aurait souhaité. Le directeur n'avait pas pu lui proposer de rester car personne ne serait à Poudlard et que selon lui, un élève ne pouvait rester dans les murs du château seul. Il avait été furieux de revenir dans cette endroit lugubre, remplit de moldus ignares et arrogants. Ils se croyaient meilleurs que lui, car pour eux il était trop bizarre et trop froid avec les gens pour être normal. Ils ne se rendaient pas contre qu'un être supérieur, descendant de Serpentard, vivait à quelques mètres d'eux, ces pauvres idiots.

Toutes les nuits, dans la chambre miteuse qu'il lui était attribué, il s'exerçait à la magie sans baguette avec à ses côtés son amie Nagini qu'il avait trouvait dans la forêt interdite. Elle était toute jeune, alors elle passait facilement inaperçu avec ses 10 petits centimètres, mais ses crocs était acéré. Elle lui répétait souvent qu'elle le voyait comme son maître mais aussi un de ses enfants, ce qui faisait plaisir à Tom, sans qu'il ne se l'avoue vraiment.

Le soir du 14 juillet, alors que tous le monde était dehors pour faire la fête, lui était toujours dans sa chambre complètement épuisé après avoir réussi à jeter un sort sans baguette. Ce n'était qu'un aguamenti, mais il y avait mis tellement de puissance que toute sa chambre était trempée, ainsi que lui même et son serpent. Nagini avait pesté pendant de longues minutes avant de finalement se rendormir au pied de son lit, dans la pénombre on ne distinguait même pas l'animal.

Il commençait à légèrement somnolait, quand une voix d'homme se fit entendre dans sa chambre, il ne l'avait même pas entendu rentrait tellement qu'il était épuisé.

- Bonsoir Tom, un ami à moi m'a dit que tu étais plutôt canon, il n'avait manifestement pas menti et que tu pourrais m'aider à me soulager.

- Quoi, je je ne comprend pas...

Sa voix était faible et il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts, les paroles de l'homme n'avait aucun sens pour lui à cet instant précis.

- Tu vas vite comprend, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras que du plaisir. _L'homme se déshabilla prestement et s'assit au bord du lit, très prés du jeune homme. _On m'a dit que tu aimais être dominé mon tout beau, crois moi je vais t'apprendre à obéir. Déshabille-toi. _Voyant que Tom ne faisait rien et peiner à garder les yeux ouverts, l'homme se montra magnanime._ Tu n'es qu'un novice, alors je vais t'aider.

L'homme, qui s'appelait Léon, commença à retirer le haut de pyjama de l'adolescent avant d'ensuite se pencher pour lécher son torse et de mordre méchamment ses tétons. Le futur mage noir poussa un gémissement de douleur, il venait de comprendre ce que lui voulait l'homme et son cœur commença à s'emballer.

- Oui vas-y gémis, tu es tellement sexy. _Il recommença à lui mordre les tétons, pour ensuite les tétés vicieusement. _Si bon...

Léon descendît ses mains afin de descendre le pantalon de sa victime,Tom lui essayait de se calmer, ce qui était très difficile, afin de se concentrer sur sa magie. C'était sa seule chance de s'en sortir face à l'homme, comme il regrettait de s'être tant dépensé aujourd'hui. Il ferma plus fort les yeux quand il sentit son caleçon atterrir sur ses chevilles, avant d'être présentement retiré. L'homme le complimentait sur sa beauté, d'être un bon petit soumis, qu'il allait rapidement dépucelé et se servir de lui pour se vider les couilles, selon ses dires. Quand il s'approcha de la partie la plus intime de son anatomie, il entendit l'homme hurler et entendit aussi la voix de Nagini qui était furieuse.

Cette instant de répit, lui permis de pouvoir envoyer un flot de magie sur son agresseur, qui s'envola pour aller se cogner contre le mur et tomba dans l'inconscience. Tom pleura de soulagement, il n'avait pas été violé mais ça n'avait pas été loin, ce sale porc avait osé poser ses mains sur lui. Il sentit son serpent se serrer autour de son cou, pour essayer de le consoler et Tom ne cessait de la remercier pour son intervention.

Des heures plus tard, alors que la nuit enveloppait encore le ciel, Léon se réveilla en ayant la bouche pâteuse et un mal de tête lancinant. Il voulut porter sa main à celle-ci, mais il était dans l'incapacité de bouger, des cordes fines mais solides lui tenait les poignées et les chevilles, tellement serrées que cela lui écorchait la peau. Il poussa un cri de douleur quand il sentit une morsure au niveau de sa cuisse, il baissa les yeux pour voir qu'un serpent s'acharner sur sa jambe, jusqu'à qu'un sifflement ce fasse entendre. Il leva la tête d'où venait cet étrange son et vit le jeune homme qu'il avait tenté d'abusé plus tôt parler à la créature, enfin il n'en était pas vraiment certain car il n'entendait que des sifflements.

- Réveillé, répugnant moldu?

- Moldu?

- La ferme vermine. _Tom décrocha une droite à son agresseur, qui en fut sonné. La rage décuplait sa force physique et l'interdiction d'utiliser la magie ne lui laissé pas beaucoup de choix. _Tu vas me dire qui t'a envoyer ici, ou ça va mal aller pour toi. _L'enfant esquissa un sourire tellement cruel, que l'homme eu du mal à croire qu'il avait à faire à un ado._

- Je ne connaît pas son nom, je l'ai rencontré dans un bar et il m'a dit que, que...

- Abrège, comment était-il? _Tom lui mit une telle claque, que la lèvre de l'homme se mit à saigner._

- Vieux, une longue barbe, des lunettes...

- En forme de demi lune, des yeux bleus et un air de papy gâteau?

- Oui, oui c'était lui. Laisse moi partit je t'en pris,je ne te ferait plus rien, je

- Tu ne vas plus rien me faire, sois en sur.

Un éclair vert fut la dernière chose que l'homme vit avant de mourir. Tom enterra le corps à quelques mètres de l'orphelinat, avant de rentrer comme si de rien était. S'il y avait un minimum de bonté en lui, tout cela était mort ce jour là, le jour où il avait commis son premier meurtre. Il avait fait confiance à Dumbledore, lui parlant de ses pouvoirs et de son statut de descendant de Serpentard, il c'était juré de ne plus jamais refaire la même erreur.

Fin du Flash-back:

Il se détourna de son miroir, pris une douche rapide et regagna sa chambre habillé de pied en cape. Séverus était toujours là, assis sur un des fauteuils qui peuplait sa chambre, à regardait tranquillement Nagini se mouvoir dans la pièce au grès de ses envies. Comme si le serpent avait eu vent de la conversation, elle partie immédiatement le voir quand elle l'aperçu, pour se glisser sur ses épaule et cacher sa tête dans son cou, comme pour une étreinte. Depuis qu'il avait fait d'elle un horcruxe, elle avait des comportements de plus en plus humain, même si elle n'avait jamais eu le même comportement d'un serpent normal. Il caressa doucement le haut de sa tête, avant de la remercier d'être là. Il quitta ensuite la pièce, suivit de Rogue, en gardant Nagini à sa place. Il n'était pas rare que le serpent prenne place sur ses épaules, dans n'importe quelle circonstance.

- Préviens moi quand Harry se réveillera.

- J'ai laissé un elfe de maison avec lui, dés qu'il se réveillera il me préviendra.

- Bien, allons dîner maintenant.

Il rejoignit la salle à manger d'un pas gracieux et mesuré. En franchissant les portes il repéra immédiatement ses invités en compagnie de Lucius qu'il vint saluer.

- Roi Milianus, je vous présente mon maître.

- C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance.

- Moi de même, roi Milianus. Vous pouvez m'appeler Tom si vous le désirez.

- Appelez moi Démétrie dans ce cas.

Tom hocha la tête pour montrer son accord, Lucius lui avait beaucoup parlé des elfes et c'était un peuple digne et respectueux de la bien séance, il était donc évidant qu'il fallait en faire de même. De plus il ne pouvait envisager de lui demander de l'appeler Voldemort, nom utilisé pour terrorisé les foules, et encore moins maître.

- Quel magnifique serpent, était-il vrai que vous parlez fourchelangue?

- Oui c'est entièrement vrai, mon serpent est une femelle, elle se nomme Nagini.

- Fascinant, nous les elfes sommes très proches de la nature mais nous ne pouvons parler aux serpents, à mon plus grand regret. Mais laissez-moi vous présentez ma famille. Ma femme Eléana et mon fils Kaan.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

- Également.

- C'est un honneur pour nous.

- Bien, asseyez vous je vous pris, nous allons pouvoir dîner maintenant que les présentations sont faites.

Dans une autre salle à manger du manoir:

Les griffondors, lorsqu'ils étaient descendus dîner avait été interceptés par un elfe de maison qui les avait conduit dans une autre pièce. La créature leur avait dit que son maître avait donné des ordres et qu'il ne voulait pas voir de nouvelles recrues à sa table ce soir, ni dans les jours à venir.

L'un avait était soulagé, notamment Neville qui n'arrivait pas à manger aussi proche de Rogue et un autre totalement indifférent à cette nouvelle, ce qui était le cas de Luna qui avait l'air comme un poisson dans l'eau. Rémus et Hermione était les deux seuls à ronchonner pour cette mise à l'écart, mais après tout ils auraient du s'y attendre.

Hermione était inquiète pour Harry, après ce que lui avait raconté Rémus à propos de son évanouissement, elle aurait voulu demander des informations au maître des potions. Lupin lui était frustré de ne pas avoir pu admirer Lucius, voir si sa proposition tenait toujours et lui montrer qu'il pouvait être courtois en sa présence. Il se sentait coupable maintenant d'avoir remis à sa place le blond de nombreuse fois, sans aucune raison apparente, juste le fait qu'il ne voulait pas souffrir.

Une fois dans la salle, le nombre de personnes présentes les stupéfia. Il devait y avoir une centaine d'elfes qui mangeait tous calmement en bavardant joyeusement sur la flore existante dans les jardins. Neville qui avait entendu deux elfes parlés des magnifiques plantes qui entouraient la demeure, s'empressa de prendre par à la conversation. Lui qui était très timide, ne l'était plus dés qu'une chose touchait de prés ou de loin à la botanique.

Luna vint s'installer entre deux elfes, qui étaient vraisemblablement des jumeaux, aux cheveux noirs et yeux bleus comme le ciel et se m'y a leur parler des ronflexes cornus. Cette discussion semblas les intéresser grandement, ils la questionnèrent pendant tous le repas à propos de cette étrange créature qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus. Hermione et Rémus prirent place l'un en face de l'autre sur une table déserte, ils étaient bien trop inquiets pour faire la conversation à qui que ce soit en ce moment.

Quelques instants plus tard les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, sans que personne ne le remarque vraiment, les plats préparés par les elfes de maison étaient des plus délectable. Un groupe de jeune individu se dirigea vers la table des deux Griffondors, une fois à leur hauteur le premier pris la parole.

- Bon appétit.

Hermione releva la tête vivement en entendant cette voix, Blaise Zabini et deux autres garçons, à la peau aussi foncés que lui les scrutaient attentivement, elle rougit devant cet examen poussé avant de le remercier. L'un des deux autres garçon s'avança vers elle, lui prit la main et lui déposé un tendre baiser sur sa paume en lui souhaitant également un bon appétit. La Griffondor devint rouge pivoine, pendant que Lupin étouffait un petit rire dans sa serviette discrètement, trop gêné qu'elle était elle ne vit pas la réaction de Blaise qui fronçait les sourcils. Comme la bien séance l'exige, Blaise présenta ses comparses, qui se révélèrent être ses cousins, Antoine et Ralph Zabini.

- Nous n'allons pas vous dérangez plus longtemps, bonne fin de soirée.

- A vous aussi.

- Au plaisir de te revoir Hermione.

La rouge et or rougit une fois de plus suite au commentaire de Ralph Zabini, la drague devait être de famille apparemment. Cette constatation lui amena un goût amère dans la bouche et elle réprima une grimace de tristesse, _comme s'il pouvait s'intéresser à moi. _Bien sur cette phrase ne concernait en rien Ralph, mais son cousin.

L'arrivée de Luna la coupa dans son monologue intérieur, elle vint même à remarquer que Rémus n'était même plus à sa place_, il devait être fatigué pensa t-elle naïvement._

- Des elfes nous on proposés d'aller dans les jardins avec eux pour observer les fleurs, ça te dirait de venir avec Neville et moi?

- Oui pourquoi pas, je pourrais en apprendre plus sur les fleurs de...

Hermione partie sur un discours enflammer à propos de divers plantes médicinales qui poussaient dans la région, sans que son interlocutrice n'intervienne, ni ne l'écoute vraiment à en jugé par son air rêveur.

Couloir du manoir:

Cela faisait un long moment que Rémus pesait le pour et le contre, il hésitait grandement à se rendre dans la chambre du blond. Si ça proposition ne tenait plus ou s'il faisait ça pour se moquer de lui et après rependre dans les rangs du mage noir qu'il était un homme facile et manipulable à souhait? Trop de questions passaient par la tête de l'homme, il était en vrai conflit intérieur à l'heure actuelle.

- Vous devriez y aller.

Lupin sursauta de peur, avant de se retourner pour apercevoir Liam au beau milieu du couloir. Cet elfe était vraiment impressionnant, il ne l'entendait quasiment jamais arriver et il avait l'air de connaître beaucoup de choses.

- Cela fait quelques jours que je ne vous ai pas vus.

- J'avais d'importantes choses à faire, alors allez vous suivre mon conseil?

- Comment savez vous ce que je m'apprête à faire?

- Le langage du corps en dit long.

- C'est une particularité de votre race, de lire les corps aussi facilement?

- Pas vraiment non, nous sommes plus apte à apprendre, mais chacun à sa spécialité.

Il hocha la tête, mais il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire à propos de ce soir. Il mourait d'envie d'être avec Lucius, mais pas pour une nuit, il voulait bien plus.

- Écoutez votre cœur, c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Liam partit calmement, il avait énormément de sympathie pour Rémus, il voyait au plus profond de son âme qu'il était un homme bon mais aussi torturé. Lorsqu'il était jeune il avait été torturé entre son amour et ses amis, maintenant c'est par sa morale et son âme sœur. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, juste le conseiller, être là en tant qu'ami si l'autre homme le souhaitait, car quoi que l'on dise nous sommes tous maître de notre destin.

Le pouvoir d'empathie qu'il avait développé devenait de plus en plus puissant chaque jour, si dans un an maximum il ne s'était pas lié, il finirait par perdre la raison. Seul la trouvaille de son âme sœur, pourrait remettre de l'équilibre dans son âme et stabiliser ses pouvoirs. C'est pourquoi, le temps qu'il lui restait, il comptait aider le plus de gens possible, afin qu'ils aient une vie meilleure car lui ne pourrait peut être pas en profiter...

Lucius se prélassait dans son fauteuil avec paresse, mais toujours avec grâce Malfoy oblige, en attendant que le loup se décide. Il ne doutait pas qu'il viendrait, qui pourrait résister à l'argent en fusion de se yeux ou ses cheveux couleur d'or, ce qui le tracassait c'est qu'il était un peu trop impatient de cette soirée. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu conscience d'avoir eu autant envie de lui, avant de le voir se toucher en gémissant son nom, le visage rougit de plaisir. Un frisson parcourut son échine à ce souvenir, pendant un instant il fut tenté de le rejoindre et de l'aider dans sa délicieuse tache, mais il avait eu besoin de comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi il lui parlait aussi mal, alors qu'il avait tant envie de son corps. Après avoir coucher avec lui, il réussirait sûrement à lui soutirer quelques informations ou à le manipuler à sa guise, comme la plupart de ses amants qui s'attachent à lui.

Un léger coup retentit dans la pièce, un sourire perfide se dessina sur les lèvres du blond, enfin là. Il se releva, en laissant les pends de sa chemise ouvertes sur son torse imberbe, d'un blanc laiteux et délicat, impossible de résister à ça. Il ouvrit la porte lentement et son sourire vainqueur se fana en constatent que ce n'était pas Lupin derrière la porte, mais un ancien amant à lui. Il poussa un soupir inaudible, il était vraiment collant celui-là, comme c'était un mangemort il aurait préféré que l'affaire ne s'ébruite pas, mais là.

- Que fais-tu ici?

- Tu le sais très bien, je viens réchauffer ton lit.

- Toi réchauffer mon lit, _le blond eu un ricanement perfide_, après ta piètre performance non merci. Tu ferrais mieux de déguerpir, j'ai des projets.

- Vraiment?

L'homme se rapprocha de son ancien amant jusqu'à le frôler, le blond était à la limite de lui mettre une raclée à la moldu, quand un grognement se fit entendre dans le couloir. Les deux mangemorts se retournèrent, pour apercevoir un loup garou à la fourrure cuivrée au milieu du couloir. _Lupin_, pensa le blond. Lucius avait raison, Rémus Lupin se tenait dans une position menaçante, il était prêt à déchiqueter tout ce qui était sur son passage.

En arrivant dans le couloir qui menaient au quartier du blond, encore perdu dans ses pensées, Lupin n'avait pas entendu la conversation des deux hommes, mais quand il avait levé les yeux le spectacle l'avait laissé sans voix. Lucius, encore plus beau que jamais la chemise ouvert, que son amant du moment avait du lui ouvrir, étaient sur le point de s'embrasser. Passé l'instant de stupeur, il avait laissé sa nature prendre le dessus, maintenant il n'attendait qu'un geste de l'amant de Lucius pour lui trancher la gorge.

Lucius ressentait un tas de sentiments contradictoire à l'instant où il vit la bête, de la stupéfaction pour commencer, de la crainte d'être tué par le loup-garou et une puissante excitation lorsqu'il remarqua que Lupin ne se préoccupait pas de lui, il grognait envers l'autre mangemort. Des papillons volaient dans son estomac en comprenant que le loup devait être jaloux ou le croire en danger pour se montrer si agressif. Un sourire fendit son visage, il se retourna vers son ancien amant, dont il ne se souvenait même pas le nom.

- Un conseil, éloigne toi et ne m'approche plus si tu ne veux pas mourir.

Le loup grogna comme pour approuver les dires du blond, ce qui ne fit que renforcer son désir pour la bête qui s'approchait prudemment. Le mangemort s'enfuit rapidement dans la noirceur des couloirs, le blond lui s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de Lupin. Malfoy laissa tomber son masque parfait sang-pur, pour montrer toute sa gratitude à l'autre homme, loup garou pour le moment.

- Merci. _Le loup inclina la tête, il se semblait pas vraiment comprendre. _Pour l'avoir fait fuir, même s'il ait vrai que je n'aurait eu besoin de personne.

Lupin reprit forme humaine et pris les lèvres du blond avec sauvagerie, qui poussa un soupir appréciateur. _Cette nuit va être torride_, pensa le blond avant d'être entraîner dans sa chambre par son futur amant.

* * *

Voilà mes amis ^^ si vous avez des réaction n'hésites pas !

Pour la scéne du presque viol je l'ai faites rapide, on va pas s'étancher sur le sujet.

Merci de m'avoir lue et à la prochaine :)

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes: **

**Nalou****: **Merci pour ton review :) oui Harry a enfin compris qui était vraiment Tom et pour savoir sa réaction, il faut lire la suite ^^ A la prochaine :)

**Atsune**: Merci pour ton review, je suis contente que ça t'es fait plaisir de savoir qu'il y avait un nouveau chapitre :) c'est très valorisant pour l'auteur. Oui Minerva est passé du côté obscur :) A la prochaine :) bisous bisous

**Ano Nym (Ata-Chan^^):** Merci pour ton review :) Pour connaitre les réactions des griffondors il faut lire la suite ^^ A la prochaine et merci pour tes encouragements :)


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour a tous me revoilà :) Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :)

Je sais j'ai mis longtemps pour republier mais les pannes d'inspiration en plein milieu d'un chapitre c'est pas cool :(

Bref me revoilà, j'ai déjà commencer le chapuitre suivant je vais essayer de le finir rapidement !

Toujours un slash, toujours Harry/Voldemort (et d'autres couples), toujours moi qui écrit, toujours Kairiis qui corrige et les perconnages ne sont pas à moi (c'est bien triste ^^)

Petit scène pour adulte dans ce chapitre, dehors les moins de 18ans !

BONNE LECTURE

Résumé de l'histoire: Harry Potter perd la mémoire et découvre un autre aspect du monde magique, finalement le coté de la lumière n'est pas si lumineux que ça et Dumbledore ne devrait en aucun cas avoir la surveillance de jeunes élèves innocents. Le survivant et quelques un de ses amis se trouvent actuellement au chateau du Lord où ils sont pour le moment en sécurité, en attendant de recevoir la marque. Lors d'une dispute avec Rémus Harry retrouve la mémoire et sa réaction c'est tout de suite que nous aloons la découvrir...

* * *

Chapitre 23:

- Albus nous avons tous perdus, il n'a laissé que sept survivants. Il voulait que nous soyons des témoins de son triomphe, afin que nous vous racontions votre défaite. Nous n'avons rien pu faire, nous...

- Ne vous tracassez pas, je ne vous en veux pas Minerva. Vous êtes secouez, allez donc à l'infirmerie vous reposez un instant.

- Merci, merci beaucoup.

La directrice des Griffondors se hâta dans les couloirs pour rejoindre l'infirmerie, elle n'avait eu nul besoin de faire semblant d'être triste, elle n'avait jamais aimé les massacres. Tous ces morts l'avait bouleversée, elle pouvait comprendre qu'en temps de guerre il ne fallait pas faire de cadeau à l'ennemi, mais les mangemorts les avaient tués tellement froidement.

Minerva secoua la tête et accéléra le pas, finalement elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas fait le mauvais choix en changeant de camp. Des sanglots se firent entendre dans l'infirmerie, quand Minerva atteignit la porte entrouverte, elle entra discrètement et jeta un sort de silence et de fermeture sur la porte, pour qu'aucun élève ne vienne les déranger.

Dans le fond de l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh essayait de consoler une jeune fille, qui devait être à Serdaigle à en juger la couleur de sa cravate. La femme s'avança dans la pièce pour se faire remarquée, avisant de sa présence l'infirmière donna un calmant à la jeune élève et se précipita vers l'ancienne rouge et or.

- Minerva j'allais justement venir vous voir, il faut que nous discutions. _Pomfresh sembla hésité un instant. C'est_ à propos d'Albus.

Voyant qu'elle avait toute l'attention de Minerva, elle raconta tous ses soupçons à propos de l'affaire de la jeune fille qui pleurait dans l'infirmerie. Au première lueurs du jour, la Serdaigle qui s'appelait Catherine, était venu la voir déboussolé, faible et en pleurs. La petite brune ne se souvenait pas de sa nuit, elle s'était réveillée dans une salle de classe vide sans ses vêtements. Elle avait accouru à l'infirmerie et Pomfresh lui confirma qu'on avait abusé d'elle, depuis elle était devenue inconsolable, mais malheureusement l'élève n'avait aucuns souvenirs de son ou ses agresseurs. Le plus troublant dans l'histoire fut la réaction du directeur, il semblait contrarié mais pas peiné pour la jeune fille, comme s'il était déjà au courant de cet état de fait.

A la suite de ce récit, Minerva comprit qu'elle avait eu raison de choisir l'autre camp, car celui de la lumière n'était plus aussi lumineux que ça.

Dans un château lugubre:

- Vous me proposez une alliance, pourquoi?

- Pour notre intérêt commun, nous ne pouvons laissé les loups-garous se multiplier encore plus et vous l'aurez en contre partie.

Cette sembla réveiller l'intérêt de la jeune femme, à qui on proposait une alliance. Pouvoir le garder avec elle? Elle n'hésiterait pas à tuer quiconque pour l'acquérir, on dit que les vampires ne sont pas capable de sentiments, mais les hommes se trompaient. Depuis qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui, la vampire n'avait pu se résoudre à ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés.

- Comment pouvez vous savoir qu'il me suivra?

- Quand tout ses soit disant amis seront morts, il n'aura plus d'autres choix.

- Bien, j'accepte à une condition.

- Laquelle?

- Il faudra assurer une réserve de sang pour mon clan, nous ne pouvons nous battre si nous sommes assoiffés et les gens commence à devenir suspicieux.

- Je m'arrangerais pour cela. Marché conclu Mélina.

- Marché conclu Albus.

C'est avec un sourire sadique et une lueur malsaine dans les yeux qu'Albus repartit à Poudlard, reprendre sa place de chef de la lumière et directeur bien aimé. Avec les vampires de son côté, il allait vaincre à coup sur, Tom et ses manigances seraient alors de l'histoire ancienne.

Dans les appartements d'Harry:

Les yeux émeraude du jeune homme était concentré sur le plafond au dessus de lui, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé il était bien trop faible pour se lever et son mal de crane ne se calmait pas. Cependant il n'appela pas Rogue, cette sale chauve souris qui c'était joué de lui. Potter était persuadé que sa perte de mémoire n'était pas du au hasard, un de ses vils serpentards avaient du lui jeter un sort ou trafiqué sa potion pour qu'il rejoigne leur camp. Sinon comment aurait -il pu se détourner de Dumbledore qui était comme un grand père pour lui? Impossible, le pire était le fait qu'il avait été attiré par certain mangemort, comme Malfoy père. Le brun se sentait mortifié à l'idée de trouver beau cette sale vermine, mais le pire était qu'à de nombreuses reprises il avait eu envie de poser ses lèvres sur celles du meurtrier de ses parents.

Il n'avait vu que son apparence et sa gentillesse, mais maintenant il voyait toute sa noirceur et son absence d'âme. Harry se souvint également avoir fait ami ami avec Nagini, cet immonde serpent qu'il aurait du tuer sans la moindre hésitations, qui conversait avec lui pour lui insuffler leurs idées tordus.

Pendant de longues heures il réfléchit à une solution pour sortir d'ici, en bon Griffondor qu'il était, Harry aurait du passer cette porte neutraliser le plus de mangemort possible et passer par la grande entrée. Cependant vivre pendant quelque temps avec des serpents, lui avait montré une autre façon de voir, pour s'en sortir il allait devoir ruser.

Pour le faire, il devra garder ses sentiments pour lui, ne pas montrer qu'il était furieux et conscient qu'ils se jouaient de lui. S'il parlait peu et restait courtois personne ne verrait vraiment la différence, il raconterait ses cauchemars pour appuyer ses dires et rester à distance surtout de Rogue et Voldemort.

Le bâtard graisseux le connaissait trop bien, il allait rapidement s'apercevoir du changement et le mage noir risquait de le tuer s'il l'approchait de trop prés, cet infâme salop.

Un pop se fit entendre à proximité de son lit, en tournant la tête il aperçu un elfe de maison qui semblait être aux anges.

- Monsieur Harry est réveillé monsieur, je dois prévenir Maître Rogue tout de suite.

- Non attend, s'il te plaît. _Voyant que l'elfe allé se mettre à pleurer, de gratitude sûrement, il lui demanda_. Apporte moi une potion contre la douleur et après va chercher Rogue.

- Oui Monsieur, bien monsieur, Toky reviens tout de suite.

Quelques secondes plus tard l'elfe de maison lui apporta la potion et repartit aussitôt. Le moment de vérité pensa t-il. Il allait voir si les séances d'occlumencie avaient porté leurs fruits, il devait également créer un masque d'impassibilité ce qui allait être dur pour un Griffondor comme lui.

Le survivant souffla un bon coup, il allait jouer sur l'ironie, prendre une voix mielleuse et jouer les gentils garçon. Ces semaines passé avec l'ennemi l'avait changé, ce qui n'était pas plus mal, s'il devenait aussi sournois qu'eux, il pourrait plus facilement les vaincre. Quand la porte s'ouvrit il regarda simplement l'homme entrer, sans expression particulière. Il s'assit à côté de lui, lui passa une main sur le front, ce qui déclencha un mouvement de recule chez Harry.

- Il y a un problème Harry?

- Désolé ça m'a juste surpris.

- Je vois, je te laisse te reposer.

- Merci.

Le survivant poussa un soupir de soulagement, il avait réussi à le berner facilement, il fallait maintenant trouver un moyen de sortir et amener ses amis avec lui. Il venait juste de se souvenir de leur présence, il fallait les retrouver. Potter se leva de son lit, s'habilla présentement et sortit dans les couloirs du manoir sans même vérifier si quelqu'un le suivait ou non.

Dans les appartements de Séverus quelques instants plus tôt:

- Maître Rogue, monsieur Harry c'est réveillé.

- Bien, tu peux partir.

- Oui maître Rogue.

L'elfe disparut rapidement, Séverus emprunta divers passages secrets pour arriver plus vite devant la chambre d'Harry. Il entra calmement et au moment même ou l'ex Griffondor posa ses yeux sur lui, il comprit. Potter avait retrouvé la mémoire, il en était peiné car il avait fini par apprécier le jeune homme, mais d'un autre côté c'était dans l'ordre des choses qu'il retrouve ses souvenirs.

Le regard du survivant était bien trop neutre pour être normal, même la teinte de ses yeux avait foncés et désormais ils étaient quasiment noir. _Il doit être furieux._

Séverus prit place calmement sur le lit, prés du jeune homme, qui continuait à le regarder dans les yeux sans rien dire_. _Il leva la main pour la poser sur son front et l'effet fut immédiat, comme s'il l'avait brûlé le jeune homme s'écarta de lui. Décidément Potter était toujours aussi Griffondor, il finit par sortir de sa chambre, pour prévenir Tom de cet état de fait.

Son ami lui dit de ne rien faire pour l'instant mais de l'avoir à l'œil, afin qu'il ne blesse personne dans le manoir. Harry allait tenir jusqu'au dîner maximum avant d'agir pour se sauver ou avertir quelqu'un qu'il est retenu prisonnier, selon les estimations de Tom, impulsif et borné. L'elfe de Rogue fut donc chargé de la surveillance du jeune homme, ce qui ne rassura que moyennement Séverus, qui sait ce que le garçon allait faire maintenant?

Néanmoins, il partit en direction de son laboratoire, afin de préparer quelques potions dont le maître avait besoin.

Tom de son côté était tout a fait serein, même si le jeune homme était puissant, il l'était bien plus. Lui arrivait parfaitement à maîtriser sa magie, Harry lui venait de récupérer sa puissance depuis peu, il n'aurait pas le loisir de le blesser gravement. Il laissa de côté ses réflexions, le nouveau serpentard se présenterait rapidement afin de le vaincre, il en était persuadé.

Dans la chambre de Lucius:

Le blond s'étira paresseusement en gardant les yeux fermés, il avait passé une nuit fabuleuse, quoi qu'un peu musclé à un juger la douleur au niveau de certaines parties de son corps. Son amant n'y avait pas été de main morte et lui en avait redemandé, ce que l'autre lui avait accordé avec grand plaisir. Finalement il s'était endormi sur son tapis, trop épuisé pour regagner le lit et son corps ne lui aurait de toute façon pas permis de faire un tel effort. La fraîcheur des draps sous lui, lui fit comprendre que Rémus avait du le porter, afin qu'il ne dorme pas sur le sol. Il tendit un bras sur le côté et constata que la place était vide, ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux instantanément.

Son amant n'était plus dans son lit mais face à la fenêtre, il s'était rhabillé et contemplait l'horizon calmement. La boule qui c'était formé dans sa gorge diminua alors, il avait été bouleversé quand il n'avait pas vu l'autre homme, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Ses amants et amantes défilaient sans qu'il ne s'en soucis vraiment, tant que lui prenait du plaisir. Mais hier soir il avait tout donné, se laissant dominer totalement par le loup garou, ne protestant jamais, encourageant même son amant à le prendre encore et encore.

Le blond aurait pu en rougir, s'il n'avait pas été de nouveau excité en repensant à la nuit dernière, il se leva calmement de son lit, faisant fit de sa nudité et de son érection et enlaça Rémus qui sursauta à son contact.

Lucius eu un petit rire face à sa réaction, Lupin semblait très souvent oublier qu'il était un loup garou et qu'il aurait pu percevoir son réveil, ainsi son approche bien avant qu'il ne le touche.

- Vous m'étonnerez toujours Rémus, aviez-vous oublié à qui appartenait la chambre où vous vous trouvez?

- Non, je pensais simplement à autre chose.

Cette phrase eu le don d'irriter l'aristocrate, il avait un homme comme lui à sa merci, prés à le satisfaire pleinement et lui pensait à autre chose? Décidément les Griffondors étaient des spécimens bien a part, il décida de se rappeler à son bon souvenir en se collant complètement à lui, pour bien lui faire sentir son érection à travers ses vêtements.

- Cela vous ramène t-il parmi nous Rémus, _il passa sa langue dans son cou_, ou faut -il que je m'y prenne d'une autre manière, plus dur et plus mouillée.

Lord Malfoy sentit le châtain frissonner violemment entre ses bras, ces quelques mots avaient l'air d'avoir un effet dévastateur sur lui, ce qui réjouit Lucius au plus au point. En voyant que l'autre homme n'avait pas l'air de vouloir répondre, il le contourna et planta ses yeux couleurs aciers, dans ceux dorés de son vis à vis. Les yeux de Lupin n'avait pas changé de couleur de toute la nuit, la même couleur que quand il était transformé et cela avait mis le feu au bas ventre du blond.

L'ancien maraudeur l'avait comblé de toutes les manières, il n'avait jamais été du genre soumis, mais là il avait été tellement comblé qu'il recommencerait avec grand plaisir cette expérience.

- Qui ne dit mot consent Monsieur Lupin.

- Je présume que oui, _répondit Rémus avec une voix pleine de désir._

- Bien...

Lucius s'agenouilla face à Rémus sans jamais le quitter des yeux, il défit son pantalon avec une lenteur calculée, l'autre homme tressailli sous son regard et ses gestes lents. Le blond savait comment se faire désirer et après ça combler parfaitement son partenaire. Une fois le pantalon descendu au niveau des chevilles de son amant, le lord frotta sa joue sur l'érection encore prisonnière du sous vêtement. Le blond avait l'air d'un chat qui implorait pour une caresse et cette vision rendit Lupin plus dur encore, il pensait jouir sans même être entièrement déshabillé, si l'autre continuait ainsi. Les mains de l'aristocrate caressèrent sensuellement ses cuisses, pendant qu'il posait ses lèvres sur le sous vêtement trop serré à cet instant. Il insuffla de la chaleur à l'aide de sa bouche et mordit le gland à travers le tissu, ce qui fait crier le loup garou. La vision qu'il avait du blond décuplait ses sensations, le loup en lui grondait de frustration et de désir, tout ce qu'il souhaitait en cet instant c'était investir la bouche pulpeuse du blond qui semblait le narguer.

Contre toute attente Lucius s'arrêta et se recula de son partenaire, en s'asseyant sur ses talons. Devant l'incompréhension de l'hybride, il lui révéla ses véritables intentions.

- Je veux que vous me dominiez, _il lécha ses lèvres sensuellement_, prenez possession de ma bouche Rémus.

Le châtain n'hésita pas une seconde, sa nature dominatrice exultait en lui, il retira prestement son boxer et enfonça son sexe en une seule poussée dans la bouche de son amour. Il l'aimait c'est vrai, mais tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se soulager et Lucius lui avait demandé lui même de le dominer, il ne ressentait donc aucun remord à remuer des hanches. Il donnait de véritable coup de butoir dans la bouche du mangemort à ses genoux qui ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, au contraire même, il gémissait presque autant que le loup garou, si ce n'était plus. Lucius ne restait pas inactif, une de ses mains tenait fermement la cuisse de son amant et l'autre voyageait allègrement de son pénis à ses tétons durcis d'excitation. Lupin lui donnait une telle vision de débauche qu'il ne pouvait se contenir, il aspirait le plus fort possible le pénis logé dans sa cavité buccale et se masturbait frénétiquement.

Ils finirent pas jouirent tous les deux, Lucius avala les longs jets de couleur blanche sans rechigner, tout en jouissant en même temps. Même s'il n'y avait pas eu de pénétration, les deux hommes étaient repus par cette formidable explosion de plaisir.

Une fois remis de son orgasme, Rémus réalisa la portée de ses actes et il rougit intensément. Il c'était comporté comme une bête, sans considération pour le blond, qui n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre, mais quand même. Il se sentait à la fois en enfer et au paradis, il avait enfin goûté à la peau de lait du blond, mais en même temps il se doutait que ce n'était que du sexe pour le mangemort. Il se rhabilla sans un mot, quitta la chambre et s'enferma dans les appartements qu'on lui avait attribué.

Lucius ne chercha même pas à le rattraper, il semblait bien pensif sur le comportement de l'ex griffondor. Pendant un instant il avait été tenté d'utiliser la légimencie sur lui, mais quelque chose l'avait retenu. Il avait le pressentiment que les réponses viendraient d'elles mêmes et qu'il ne devait pas chercher plus loin, pour le moment tout du moins.

Il prit une douche rapide, s'habilla d'un pantalon de cuir de dragon blanc avec une chemise de la même couleur, avant d'enfiler une robe de sorcier gris perle et prendre le chemin de la grande salle. Dans les couloirs ou il croisa quelques elfes, il eu la désagréable impression que ceux-ci le fuyaient ou tout du moins évitaient le moindre contact avec lui. Ne connaissant pas vraiment ce peuple il ne s'en offusqua pas, mais ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsqu'il déjeuna avec le roi, sa famille, Liam et Tom.

- Mon cher Lucius, vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous étiez lié à un loup garou.

Cette phrase eu l'effet d'une bombe, Lucius stoppa sa fourchette à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, Tom se redressa sur son siège et Liam eu un grand sourire aux lèvres. L'elfe avait l'air d'être parfaitement au courant de la situation, même s'il ne disait rien et qu'il tentait par tout les moyens de se faire discret.

Le cerveau de Lucius était en ébullition, mais de quoi parlait-il ? D'accord il avait couché avec Lupin, mais ils n'étaient en aucun cas liés. Depuis quand un contact physique équivalait à un mariage ? Malfoy en savait suffisamment sur les loups garou pour savoir qu'ils n'avaient qu'une âme sœur et que de toute évidence celui de Lupin était mort. Si Sirius Black était toujours là, il n'aurait jamais pu approcher l'hybride, c'est pour cela qu'il en avait profité allègrement hier soir.

- Je suis navré mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

- Pourtant vous portez l'odeur d'un loup garou sur vous, _Lucius hocha la tête à contre cœur_, il vous a en quelque sorte marqué de son emprunte.

Devant le regard choqué du blond, le roi lui expliqua que seuls les créatures magiques qui avaient trouvés leur âme sœur pouvaient les marquer ainsi, afin qu'aucun autre prétendant ne tente sa chance avec la personne qu'elle choisit. Le loup-garou était donc en droit de blesser toute personne qui voulait du mal à son compagnon ou qui souhaitait le séduire. Bien sur le lien n'avait pas été achevé, puisque Lupin ne l'avait pas mordu, mais son odeur allait être mélangé à celle du loup-garou pendant un long moment. Lucius posa ses couverts et sortit de table, après s'être excusez auprès des convives, il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Dans les appartements d'Hermione:

La jeune Granger discutait calmement avec Luna et Neville, de la guerre, de leur parcours et de la marque des ténèbres. Le Lord noir avait été très clair à ce sujet, ils devraient dans très peu de temps être marqués, participer aux raids et vivre ici en permanence. La perceptive de commettre des meurtres n'étaient pas réjouissante pour eux, mais en temps de guerre il fallait s'y attendre, et dans un duel c'était sa vie ou celle de son adversaire.

Maintenant que Dumbledore avait révélé son vrai visage, ils n'avaient plus tellement le choix, car fonder un autre camp n'était pas envisageable. Luna était bien sur la plus détendue des trois, parlant naïvement de ses boucles d'oreille en forme de radis qu'elle avait oublié au château, ce qui la peinait grandement.

Neville lui frissonnait de peur à l'idée de se battre contre des sorciers bien plus expérimentés qu'eux, car dans un combat au jour d'aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance. Hermione elle essayait de voir le bon côté des choses, la façon de se rendre utile pour ne pas se faire tuer par le Lord, ni leur anciens alliés. Pour ça il allait falloir qu'ils s'entraînent ardemment, que ce soit au corps à corps ou en sortilèges de défense. Elle avait de bonnes bases en défense mais elle n'avait pas la force d'un homme adulte, Nott senior pourrait sans doute leur donner des entraînements intensif, si elle le demandait poliment. Même avec les entraînements de base qu'ils effectuaient, ils n'atteindraient pas un niveau aussi élevé que les serpentards et pour Hermione cela constituait un véritable défie à relever.

Un coup à la porte les firent sortirent de leur conversation, Luna se leva pour ouvrir et ne fut aucunement surprise de trouver Harry Potter, rouge pivoine et essoufflé.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Merlin soit loué vous n'avez rien, _il entra rapidement et jeta un sort de fermeture sur la porte_, il faut qu'on s'en aillent immédiatement, quelqu'un à une idée ?

- Mais enfin qu'est ce qui t'arrive, pourquoi tu es tout essoufflé ?

- J'ai retrouvé la mémoire Hermione et je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir entraîné la dedans, il faut prévenir l'ordre que nous somm...

- Je te demande pardon ? _Hermione avait quasiment hurlé,_ nous n'allons pas prévenir ces salops, ils sont encore pire que des mangemorts. _La jeune fille commença alors à pleurer_, avec tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait et certainement à d'autre élèves également, tu veux les rejoindre ?

Harry était totalement perdu, cela se voyait même sur son visage à en juger ses grands yeux écarquillés et sa bouche ouverte, son ancienne mémoire et ce qu'il avait vécu entre temps se mélangeait, il ne savait plus quoi croire. Pendant un temps il avait cru que Tom, ou un autre serpentard, lui avait insufflé de faux souvenirs à propos de Dumbledore et les Griffondors, mais il s'était visiblement trompé. Ce qui c'était passé dans l'infirmerie avec Neville et Hermione, la confirmation que Ron et le directeur de l'école de magie était des salops était une vérité incontournable. Il se sentit très mal pour son amie et s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras, afin de la serrer contre son cœur. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sous le regard bien veillant de Luna et celui réjouit de Neville.

Une fois les deux adolescents plus ou moins remis de leurs émotions, Harry raconta la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Rémus juste avant de retrouver la mémoire et de s'évanouir à nouveau. Il se sentait d'ailleurs grandement contrarié par cet état de fait, à croire qu'il était une petite chose fragile, pour tomber dans les pommes à chaque forte émotion.

Les paroles de son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, lui avait fait imaginer divers scénario à propos de souvenirs factices, mais il s'était lourdement trompé et ses amis lui assurèrent qu'ils étaient bien plus en sécurité ici pour le moment que dehors. Si le mage noir avait voulu les tuer, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps, selon les dires d'Hermione, certes il comptaient sûrement les utiliser mais cela ne pouvait pas être pire qu'à Poudlard. Le survivant avait du mal à croire qu'il était en sécurité chez son ennemi, certes il ne lui avait encore rien fait mais cela devait être en rapport avec sa perte de mémoire, quoi de plus facile que de manipuler un enfant mal aimé et battu par sa propre famille ? Rogue et Voldemort, qui avait été les plus proches de lui, lui donnait envie de vomir désormais, ils ne valaient pas mieux l'un que l'autre.

Il n'en voulait même pas à ses camarades de serpentard, après tout ils n'était que des chiens qui répondaient à l'ordre de leur maître, de simple imbéciles qui croyaient dur comme fer que les sangs purs étaient les meilleurs. Dire que lui aussi il avait finit par y croire pendant un temps, il se dégouttait lui même, mais il ne voulait plus se faire manipuler. Il allait se servir de ses anciens ennemis pour éradiquer Dumbledore et ensuite il se débarrasserait de l'autre camp également, n'était-il pas le sauveur du monde magique après tout ?

Dans les appartements de Pansy Parkinson:

- Franchement Blaise, tu ne veux pas virer de mon lit et t'amuser avec tes cousins ?

- Ne me parle pas d'eux.

- Encore cette histoire avec Granger ? La jeune fille secoua la tête. Si tu la veux va la draguer, mais arrête de réagir comme un amoureux transi, un vrai poufsouffle.

- Ne m'insulte pas je te prie, je ne l'aime pas.

- Mais bien sur, allez, va la retrouver ta dulcinée.

Blaise se dirigea vers la porte, pris un soin tout particulier à la claquer et partit en trombe vers les jardins. Le rire de Pansy résonna pendant un long moment à ses oreilles, _les filles vraiment_ Lui amoureux ? N'importe quoi, surtout d'une Griffondor mal coiffé, plutôt mourir. Il est vrai que Monsieur Zabini mettrait bien la lionne dans son lit, mais rien de plus, oui oui messieurs dames il ne ferait que ça.

Bien sur Blaise se mentait à lui même, il le savait bien, mais comment affronter ce sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu ? Les serpentards étaient réputés pour le lâcheté et lui il était un vert et argent pur et dur, foi de Zabini.

Il s'allongea dans l'herbe, faisant fit du froid ambiant, et essaya de faire le vide en lui. Une voix grave et mélodieuse lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Un elfe été penché au dessus lui et lui souriait doucement.

- Inutile de nier jeune homme, cela vous rattrapera quoi que vous fassiez.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Vous le savez pertinemment, ne laissé pas votre chance passée...

L'elfe se dirigea tranquillement vers la battisse, sans se retourner vers Blaise qui c'était redressé pour mieux l'apercevoir.

- Hey, qui êtes vous ?

- Je me nomme Liam, monsieur Zabini.

La créature magique n'avait même pas pris la peine de se retourner pour lui répondre, elle continua sa route jusqu'à une grande porte, qu'elle franchit, laissant Blaise seule dans l'herbe. Le mulâtre resta un long moment dans cette position, réfléchissant, avant de se résigner et rentrer à son tour. Un bon entraînement ne lui ferait pas de mal, pensa t-il sagement. Il commençait également à avoir vraiment froid, trop distrait qu'il était, il n'avait pas pensé à se lancer un sort de réchauffement.

Le mois de Décembre était déjà bien entamé et les premières neige avait envahit le parc du manoir du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Évidemment personne du côté des ténèbres, n'avait gardé en lui suffisamment de son innocence enfantine pour aller se rouler dans la neige, le monde des homme n'était pas un endroit pour l'amusement et la joie, mais pourtant quelque bons sentiments persistaient, tel que l'amour et l'amitié.

* * *

Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre !

Pour la scène avec Lucius et Rémus j'en rougis encore ^^ j'espère ne pas vous avoir choqué en tout cas :)

Dites moi si vous avez aimé ou non?

A la prochaine les amis :)

bisous bisous

G.M


	26. Chapter 26

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, désolé de l'attente ma bêta n'avait pas le temps pour la correction, mais faut pas lui en vouloir la pauvre ^^

Donc merci à elle pour la correction:)

Bonne lecture à tous et Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année :)

* * *

Résumé du chapitre: Harry à retrouver la mémoire, il décide pour le moment de rester chez son ennemi pour combattre Dumbledore, mais il est bien décidé à tuer le mage noir par la suite. Lucius vient d'apprendre qu'il est l'âme sœur de Rémus et il n'est pas content du tout. Mélina la vampire et Albus on conclu une alliance, ce qui ne présage rien de bon pour la suite.

* * *

Chapitre 24 :

- Agenouille-toi devant ton maître et je me montrerais peut être plus clément à ton égard.

La voix du seigneur noir avait claqué comme un ordre, son mangemort ne perdit pas de temps pour obéir, mais une personne dans l'assemblée, elle retenait son souffle. Voir son amant attendre son châtiment était une véritable torture pour Nott, sachant à quel point son maître pouvait se montrer cruel quand on lui désobéissait.

Une vingtaine de personnes étaient rassemblés dans la salle du trône, attendant avec impatience pour certain ou avec désinvolture pour d'autre, la décision du seigneur des ténèbres concernant l'hybride. Chez les mangemorts ce n'était pas anodin qu'il y avait des rivalités, mais en règle général celle-ci était réglés par le maître lui même ou ses seconds, Séverus et Lucius. Le fait que Greyback est voulu se venger sur Lestranges avait fait le tour des mangemorts et pour certain l'avenir de l'hybride était scellé. Une mort douloureuse et lente.

Tom fit durer le suspense, regardant distraitement son serpent arpentant la pièce, passant aisément entre ses mangemorts, qui frissonnèrent de peur pour la plupart. C'est par la terreur et la force que Voldemort tenait ses troupes et il n'allait pas laisser une petite rivalité de rien du tout gâcher ses projets.

Il envoya rapidement quelques sorts informulés sur Greyback qui se tordit sur le sol, le bruit des os qui se cassaient résonnèrent dans la salle du trône, silencieuse si on exceptait les cris de la victime qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir très longtemps. Pendant la torture, Tom observa l'assemblée et le visage marqué du seigneur Nott le fit sourire. Il venait de trouver une punition parfaite pour le loup garou, mais avant ça il allait le faire hurler un peu plus. Il siffla quelque chose à Nagini, qui fendit l'air et vint mordre le prisonnier à la jambe, qui cria de plus belle. Le venin du serpent était mortel pour les êtres humains, mais pas les créatures magique, le loup garou allait juste souffrir le martyr pendant de longues heures après cela.

Il pénétra sauvagement le subconscient de son mangemort et lui insuffla des images macabres. Montrant la mort de son amant, Nott en train de coucher avec d'autres hommes et il lui dit finalement que sa mission consistait à rassembler un maximum de loup-garou et que pour cela il allait devoir se rendre à l'étranger. Laissant son précieux amour derrière lui, sans possibilité de le contacter ou ils seraient tués tout les deux. Après quoi Greyback s'évanouit.

- Pour un hybride, il n'est pas très costaud.

Tous les mangemorts dans la pièce ricanèrent méchamment, tous voulaient être proche du Lord, ils se comportaient donc de la façon qui lui plairait le plus. Nott senior lui ne rigolait nullement, il avait envie de prendre l'autre homme dans ses bras et pouvoir soigner ses blessures par son seul touché, mais il ne fit rien. Attendant que le maître ordonne à ses sbires de le ramener au cachot ou dans sa chambre, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

- Nott je sais que tu meurs d'envie de le consoler, aller approche prend le dans tes bras.

La voix du mage noir était froide et son ton hargneux, nul doute qu'il savait que l'homme lui avait désobéi. Pourtant Nott s'avança vers son amant et mis sa tête sur ses genoux. Son geste suscita de nombreuses réactions dans les rangs du seigneur noir. Certain grimaçaient ouvertement, trouvant ce couple ou les marques d'affection absolument répugnantes, d'autres regardaient Nott déçus car ils auraient aimé avoir une chance avec lui et ce qui restaient n'en avait strictement rien à faire, trop pris par l'aura dégagé par le maître pour prêter attention à eux.

- Ramène le dans ses appartements et restes y jusqu'à qu'il se réveille.

- Oui maître.

Il fit léviter son amant à l'aide de sa baguette, n'opposant aucune objection au Lord et disparu dans les couloirs du manoir.

Voldemort se leva de son siège, s'apprêtant à congédier tout le monde, avant que les grandes portes ne s'ouvrent à nouveau. Harry Potter dans toute sa splendeur entra dans la pièce et quasiment tous les mangemorts firent un pas en arrière malgré eux. La magie qui entourait le jeune homme se distillait par vague, oppressant tous les sorciers aux alentours, à part le seigneur noir qui possédait plus de puissance.

- Harry tu es réveillé quel bonheur, je présume que vu l'expression de ton visage, tu as tous tes souvenirs ?

- C'est exact mon cher Tom, _le survivant serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler_, je présume que c'est de ta faute si je les ai perdus ?

- Exact, _il fit un signe de la main et tous les mangemorts dans la pièces sortirent, excepté Lucius et Séverus_. Mais je vous ai rendu un grand service, n'est-ce pas miss Granger ?

Toutes les personnes dans la pièce se retournèrent vers la jeune fille, qui rougit un peu d'être le centre de temps d'attention, mais elle hocha la tête pour montrer son accord. Si le mage noir n'avait pas fait perdre ses souvenirs à Harry, elle serait toujours sous impérium, la jeune fille lui était donc redevable même si ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il l'avait fait.

- Cela ne change rien, vous ne l'avez fait que pour vous, ne dîtes pas le contraire.

- Je mentirais si je disais que cela n'était pas pour servir mes intérêts, mais depuis que tu es là, tu n'as été ni maltraité ni insulté. Je ne t'ai dit que la vérité, c'est pour cela que j'ai voulu que tu perdes la mémoire, afin que tu voies les choses sous un autre angle.

- Dumbledore est un pourrit soit, mais vous n'êtes pas mieux que lui.

Harry ne vit pas le sort partir, mais il le reçu de plein fouet. Le survivant s'effondra à terre en hurlant, il avait l'impression que ses organes se liquéfiaient et il ne pouvait que se tordre à terre pour essayé faire passer la douleur. Neville s'abaissa à son niveau pour essayer de l'aider ou au moins de le soutenir, mais il fut sauvagement repoussé par la magie de Tom.

De quel droit ce sale morveux le comparait au vieux fou, il ne savait rien de lui, que des choses erronés qu'on lui avait raconté sur son compte. La voix de Séverus dans sa tête le ramena à la raison, inutile de tuer le gosse, son mangemort n'avait pas tord. Le seigneur noir arrêta le sort et baissa l'intensité de sa magie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se résorbe totalement. Séverus s'approcha de l'ancien rouge et or et lui présenta une potion à boire, qui alla valser plus loin dans la pièce.

- Je ne veut pas de vos potions, infâme bâtard.

Harry se releva, tant bien que mal, il ne voulait en aucun cas une potion de son professeur, il n'allait pas le laisser l'empoisonner à nouveau. Ses amis se précipitèrent sur lui afin de le relever, peut importe ce que Harry déciderait, ils seraient toujours avec lui.

- Regagnez vos quartiers et n'en sortez que quand vous aurez choisis votre camp, à ce moment vous recevrez la marque ou je vous laisserais peut être une chance de vous défendre.

Ils ne leur laissèrent pas le temps de répliquer, il transplana tout simplement devant eux, faisant fit de leurs réactions. Lucius et Rogue les accompagnèrent jusqu'à leur chambre, sans oublier un sort sur la porte pour les empêcher de se promener dans le château du lord.

Les deux mangemorts se séparèrent, l'un pris la direction de ses appartements et l'autre celui d'un certain loup garou. Il lui devait des explications, le blond était décidé à les avoir coûte que coûte, quitte à utiliser la légilimencie sur le châtain.

Dans les appartements de Seamus et Théodore:

- Je suis au courant pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans la grande salle avec tes amis et j'en suis désolé. Je sais que tu les veux de notre côté, mais s'ils n'obéissent pas au maître, ils vont devoir partir ou mourir.

- Je sais bien, mais Harry ne se soumettra pas facilement et avec sa magie qui augmente il va encore plus se rebeller.

- Tu sais si tu décides de les soutenir je comprendrais, je,,,

- Mais enfin pour quoi tu me dis ça? Je serais toujours de ton côté peut importe ce qu'il ce passe, puis j'ai promis à père de te protéger.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de protection _répondit Théo en faisant la moue_.

- Je le sais ma petite princesse _souffla son petit ami dans un ricanement_.

Théodore sortit de leur appartements sans un regard pour lui, néanmoins Seamus n'en prit pas ombrage habitué par les démonstrations dramatiques de son amour. Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement, où se trouvait déjà Drago, Crabbe et Goyle.

- Alors les amoureux, on a décidé de sortir de ses appartements.

- Inutile de jouer à ça, nous n'y pouvons rien si tu es frustré.

- Très drôle princesse _dit il d'un ton dédaigneux._

Théodore junior venait de toucher un point sensible, il était vrai que le manoir du Lord n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour draguer quelqu'un, même si la plupart ne se gênait pas pour le faire. Des combats furent donc organisés afin d'occuper l'esprit du blond et de revoir certaines techniques pour les autres. Dans quelques semaines les raids allaient s'intensifier et ils se devaient d'être prêt afin d'assurer la gloire de leur maître.

Une étrange chose se produisit lors de cette session de combat, pendant un duel opposant Seamus et Drago le blond fut blessé. Ce qui n'avait rien de bien étrange en soit, mais avant que quiconque n'ai pris sa baguette pour le soigner, la blessure se referma d'elle même. Une étrange chaleur se propagea alors dans le corps du serpentard, qui ne comprit pas plus le phénomène, mais il ne chercha pourtant pas d'explication et ce permit même un sourire discret, sans aucune raison valable.

Théodore lui avait les méninges qui tournait à plein régime et ce permis même a regretter que Granger ne soit pas là pour voir ça. A eux deux ils auraient résolu le mystère bien plus rapidement, mais qu'importe il comptait bien faire des recherches à ce sujet, car il ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu parlé de sorcier qu'il se guérisse d'eux mêmes, sans un sort, ni concentration.

Au manoir Lestranges:

Rodolphus et certains de ses amis mangemorts se prélassaient dans les fauteuils de son salon, tout en buvant du vin extrêmement cher. Lestranges était particulièrement joyeux ces deniers temps, surtout depuis que sa femme n'était plus au manoir mais dans les cachots du lord. Il l'avait apprécié les premières années de leur mariage, mais par la suite elle avait commencé a vouloir des choses trop morbide, même pour lui. Il savourait donc sa liberté retrouvé, sans sa femme pour lui jacasser dans les oreilles, ni l'entendre hurler pour il ne savait plus quelle raison.

Une alarme résonna dans l'immense manoir, ce qui fit se relever tous les hommes des canapés hors de pris de la famille Lestranges. Un elfe de maison transplana pour les avertir que des aurors avaient envahis le hall de la demeure et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers cette pièce.

Comme un seul homme tous les mangemorts se pressèrent prés de la cheminée, afin de partir dans la demeure du seigneur noir. Malheureusement Rodolphus et son frère Rabastan qui étaient les derniers à passer par la cheminée ne purent prendre la fuite, les autorités les maîtrisèrent rapidement avant de faire le tout du manoir pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas plus de partisan du mage noir.

Quand Rodolphus ouvrit les yeux, il ne distingua rien pour commencer, puis ses yeux commencèrent à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Il se trouvait dans un cachots qui a vu de nez devait faire deux mètres sur trois, inutile de préciser qu'il fit vite le tour des yeux. Un vieux matelas mité, un seau en guise de toilette et une fenêtre pleines de barreaux. En essayant de se relever, malgré la douleur dans son dos, il remarqua qu'on l'avait changé et qu'il portait désormais des vêtements rayés absolument hideux. La réalité le rattrapa soudain, il était à Askaban.

Dans une ruelle sombre de l'allée des embrumes:

Deux silhouettes semblables, tout de noir vêtus, se faufilaient discrètement dans l'allée la plus dangereuse du chemin de traverse. L'allée des embrumes n'était pas réputé pour sa bonne réputation, mais plutôt comme le repère des sorciers noir en puissance et des plus fidèles du mage sombre.

C'est en toute connaissance de cause que les jeunes hommes arpentaient les rues, dans l'espoir de dénicher un mangemort seul et passablement imbibé d'alcool. Il serait alors pour eux plus facile de lui soutirer des informations ou d'utiliser la légimencie sur un esprit affaiblie, plutôt qu'à un homme disposant de tout ses moyens.

La chance semblait leur sourire aujourd'hui car un homme, passablement éméché vu sa démarche bancale, sorti d'un bar en rigolant tout seul, ou d'une blague faites par un de ses camarade qui se trouvait encore au bar, lui seul le savait. L'ivrogne se dirigea tranquillement, avec un peu de mal tout de même, jusqu'à la ruelle où se trouvait les deux hommes, sans se rendre compte qu'il tombait dans un piège. Un sort fusa et le mangemort se retrouva immobilisé sur le sol, sans avoir le moindre espoir de se défendre, sa baguette fut prise et rangé bien à l'abri dans la poche d'un de ses agresseurs.

D'ailleurs le dit agresseur et son complice enlevèrent leur capuche et révélèrent une chevelure rousse parfaitement identifiable. Les jumeaux Weasley tout sourire firent léviter le corps de l'homme dans un magasin désert du chemin de traverse, fermé depuis peu à cause de l'attaque de Voldemort et ses sbires.

- Je pense que nous pouvons être fier de nous Fred.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi Georges.

- Nous sommes...

- les meilleurs...

- cet homme n'avait...

- aucune chance.

- Bien maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses, tu as la fiole?

- Bien sur cher frère, _Fred sortit une fiole de potion avec un liquide transparent à l'intérieur_, à toi l'honneur.

Après avoir échangé un sourire avec son jumeaux, George versa le contenu de la fiole dans la bouche du mangemort et le força à avaler. Normalement avec le veritaserum seulement quelque gouttes auraient suffit mais les jumeaux préféraient ne prendre aucun risque sur ce coup-ci. Ils devaient impérativement découvrir un moyen de contacter Harry, qui selon leur supposition devait résider en ce moment même dans la demeure du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Merlin seul savait ce qu'il pouvait vivre là bas et eux en tant que digne griffondors, ils étaient prêt à se lancer à l'assaut de n'importe quelle forteresse avec courage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'un des deux Weasley rendit à l'homme sa mobilité et par la même occasion la parole. Le mangemort sonné par le changement de décor, vomit tripes et boyaux, les deux roux se lancèrent un regard victorieux, contents d'avoir versé plus que la dose normal dans l'estomac du sorcier. Une fois que le sorcier noir fut plus ou moins remis de ses émotions, l'interrogatoire commença.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- John Morrison(1)

- Es tu un mangemort?

- Oui.

- Vis tu au château de ton maître?

- Oui.

- Est ce que Harry Potter est là bas?

- Oui.

- Il est prisonnier?

- Non, il ne l'est pas, c'est un invité selon le Lord.

- George l'article disait vrai, il a perdu la mémoire et il a du aller là bas de son plein gré sans savoir où il allait.

- Tu dois avoir raison mon frère, mais il n'est pas partit seul et les autres savent très bien qui est Voldemort. _Georges se retourna vers le prisonnier qui avait un visage apeuré après avoir entendu le nom de son maître_, les personnes qui l'accompagnaient sont elles prisonnières?

- Non.

- Bien, pouvons nous entrer dans la demeure sans être repéré ni tués par les gardes?

- Non vous ne pouvez pas, car vous ne portez pas la marque.

Les frères Weasley soupirèrent de concert, cela aurait été trop facile s'il ne fallait que capturer un homme, ils allaient devoir ruser pour arriver jusqu'à leur victime mais en restant en vie. Après une longue réflexion George trouva une idée sensationnel, selon lui, pour arriver jusqu'au mage noir. Une fois avoir expliqué son plan à son frère, un des deux roux leva sa baguette en direction de l'homme et lui effaça la mémoire.

Il ne fallait laisser aucun indices derrière eux, car pour le moment ils n'appartenaient à aucun camp. Ils refusaient de suivre les idées de leurs parents et pour les mangemorts ils étaient toujours des traîtres à leurs sang, la prudence était donc de mise.

Au manoir Zabini:

Dans la somptueuse demeure appartenant à sa famille, Ralph le cousin de Blaise, n'arrêtait pas d'interroger celui-ci pour avoir des renseignements sur une certaine jeune fille. Il l'avait trouvé très jolie à regarder lorsqu'il l'avait croisé au château du Lord, mais quand elle s'était mis à rougir il avait eu une envie soudaine de l'embrasser et bien plus encore. Ralph ne doutait pas de son pouvoir de séduction, ni de son physique avantageux qui lui permettait d'avoir son lit remplit régulièrement, seulement son cousin ne voulait en aucun l'aider pour ce coup là et cela commençait à fortement l'agacer. Il ne lui demandait pas un œuf de dragon bon sang, il voulait seulement des renseignements sur elle pour mieux lui faire du charme, inventer des intérêts commun et susciter son intérêt, rien de plus.

Si Blaise voulait cette fille également il suffisait qu'il le dise, ils pourraient alors partager, c'était comme une vieille tradition familiale chez les Zabini. Mais lorsqu'il proposa cette solution à son cousin celui-ci devint comme fou, il lui révéla alors pourquoi il ne parlait pas d'elle et qu'il n'en voulait pas non plus.

- Enfin Ralph c'est une sang de bourbe, tu ne vas quand même pas essayer de la mettre dans ton lit, elle salirait les draps rien qu'en les regardant.

- Une sang de bourbe? _Son visage devint horrifié_, je comprend mieux pourquoi tu m'as mis en garde, c'est répugnant, quand je pense que j'ai faillis coucher avec un être inférieur c'est pas croyable.

- Pas grave cousin, tu ne savais pas.

Ralph partit dans les couloirs du manoir furieux contre lui même d'avoir désiré une sang de bourbe, alors que Blaise qui était resté dans le salon ne savait pas quelle émotion dominait en lui. Certes il était content que son cousin ne veuille plus d'Hermione même si pour ça il avait du insulter la jeune fille et finalement c'est ça qui le dérangeait? D'avoir rabaissé la griffondor plus bas que terre, il savait que si son cousin la recroisait, il allait se faire un plaisir de l'insulter et il ne manquerait pas de lui dire qui l'avait renseigné.

Cela dit Blaise avait le temps d'y réfléchir, car pour le moment Harry et ses amis n'étaient pas autorisés à se balader dans les couloirs de la demeure du maître, pas avant d'avoir rallié leur cause...

* * *

Et voilà, alors qu'en dites vous ? la confrontation entre Harry et voldemort vous a t-elle plu?

Hésitez pas à reviewer :)


	27. Chapter 27

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, je sais j'ai mis le temps mais ce qui compte c'est qu'il soit la ^^

Alors je ne sais plus qui me la corrigé car ça fait un moment, je m'en excuse ^^

**Bonne lecture a vous!**

Chapitre 25:

Il frappa à la porte de toutes ses forces, le blond était vraiment remonté, lui cachait à lui une information pareil? Il était persuadé, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs à l'époque, que Black était son âme-sœur, mais apparemment il n'en été rien. C'était lui, un Malfoy, un sang pur qui donnerait sa vie pour voir gagner le camp des ténèbres, qui avait était choisit pour être la moitié de Lupin.

Lucius avait encore du mal à y croire, c'est pourquoi il fallait qu'il discute avec le principal concerné. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, il ouvrit la porte et resta un instant stupéfait par l'état de la pièce.

Le lit avait été retournait, les rideaux arrachés, la baie vitrée été grande ouverte et le froid pouvait rentrer dans la pièce à grand renfort de bourrasque de vent. Bien sur tout cela pouvait être réparé par la magie, mais Lupin devait vraiment être dans une colère noire ou bouleversé pour avoir mis un tel bazar.

Ce qui surprit le plus Lucius, c'était que Rémus n'était nul part en vu, il avait certainement dû sauter par la fenêtre sous sa forme de loup, ce qui aller poser de sérieux problèmes. Vu la hauteur du balcon l'ancien griffondor avait du se blesser en sautant, en ajoutant le fait que le Lord avait interdit aux amis du survivant de se promener dehors ou dans les couloirs, le blond hésitait entre être inquiet ou furieux. Si un mangemort croisait l'hybride il allait y avoir un carnage.

C'est donc d'un pas alerte que Malfoy Senior parcouru le château afin de se rendre le plus vite possible dans les jardins de la propriété, pour mettre la main sur le loup-garou, qui en seulement quelques jours avait bouleversé son existence. Il envoya un patronus à Séverus, qui il le savait serait le plus enclin à blesser Rémus, il devait tout d'abord avoir une explication avec le châtain et autant qu'il se l'avoue, il ne voulait pas qu'on le blesse. Cet homme été un amant remarquable et qui serait assez fou pour ne pas vouloir être avec son âme-sœur? Certes rien n'était encore réglé mais pour cela il fallait retrouver le loup fugueur.

Plusieurs heures plus tard:

Lucius était dans un état indescriptible, il ne savait plus ce qu'il comptait faire une fois qu'il trouverait Rémus. Allait-il le secouer pour qu'il lui donne toute les réponses qu'il désirait ou allait il le tuer de sa baguette? Le blond avait l'impression d'avoir cherché dans tous les coins possibles, il avait même reçu un patronus de Séverus, qu'il lui disait avec toute la froideur qu'il le caractérisait que si il croisait le loup, il l'assommerait à coup sûr et qu'il ne pouvait rien promettre de plus. Venant de son ami, rien d'étonnant, mais il allait devoir donner quelques explications aux potionniste après ça.

Une voix lui parvint vers l'Ouest, Lucius se mit donc en route et il eu raison d'être venu dans le sens de la voix. Il trouva Lionel, le mangemort que Rémus avait menacé devant ses appartements, la baguette tendu vers le loup garou en face de lui et il lui hurlait de ne pas avancer, qu'il était une sale bête, un hybride qui ne méritait pas de vivre et plein d'autres joyeusetés.

Ces phrases semblaient énervé encore plus la bête qui poussait des grognements sourds et menaçants, appuyée sur ses pattes arrières prête à bondir sur l'homme.

Le Lord blond avança et se plaça devant l'autre mangemort, faisant fit de la réaction de celui-ci. En faisant cela Lucius ne savait pas vraiment s'il protégeait Rémus ou Lionel, peut être les deux finalement, pas qu'il se soucis vraiment de l'autre homme mais c'était un bon serviteur pour le Maître.

Le loup s'accroupit alors, Lupin parut encore plus menaçant dans cette position, maintenant toute son attention était porté sur son amant, qui se demanda s'il avait vraiment eu une bonne idée enfin de compte. L'autre mangemort le poussa sur le côté et ce fut apparemment le signal pour le loup- garou d'attaquer. Le bras de Lionel fut violemment mordu par la bête, ce qui lui fit pousser un cri d'horreur et de douleur, maintenant quoi qu'il fasse il deviendrait lui aussi un hybride à moins qu'il ne meurt. Après cela la douleur fut tellement atroce qu'il s'évanouit sans avoir pu blessé la chose qui l'avais mordu, laissant l'autre mangemort seul face au monstre.

Le blond lui n'en menait pas large, le loup-garou en face de lui avait vraiment l'air féroce et il se rapprocher de lui calmement mais avec détermination. Lord Malfoy choisit la solution la plus logique, il resta couché sur le sol sans lever les yeux sur Rémus, afin de lui monter sa soumission et ainsi il espérait apaisé la bête, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on les retrouve ou que Lupin se calme.

La bête s'approcha prudemment de l'homme à terre, prenant le temps nécessaire d'inhaler l'air autour de lui, de se délecter de l'odeur épicer et suave de son âme-sœur. Le fait que le blond soit à terre comme ça devant lui, attendant son bon vouloir, donna l'eau à la bouche du monstre, qui n'attendait que de le mordre pour le revendiquer et enfin être complet. L'hybride se plaça au dessus du visage de Lucius et grogna quand il rencontra les yeux gris, afin de lui montrer qui était le dominant.

Rémus ouvrit ses mâchoires puissante et au moment ou il allait mordre, il tomba inconscient sur le corps étendu sous lui.

- Ne me remercie pas, c'était un vrai plaisir.

- Je n'en doute pas Sév, viens m'aider je te pris.

- C'est ton amant, débrouille toi.

Le blond poussa un soupir avant de faire basculer le loup garou couché sur lui. Décidément Séverus n'avait pas menti quand il lui avait précisé qu'il ne ferait rien pour aider Rémus, l'assommer semblait lui avoir suffit.

- Je vais m'occuper de l'autre, ramène ton hybride avant que Tom ne le voit traîner dehors.

Un sort de lévitation plus tard, Lord Malfoy se dirigea vers ses appartements où il comptait bien attaché son précieux fardeau, afin d'avoir enfin cette discussion qui pourrait changer leur avenir à tous les deux.

Dans les appartements de Voldemort:

- Je me porte garant de cette affirmation milord, ils sont tous les deux à Askaban.

- Il va donc falloir aller les chercher, je ne peut pas me priver de deux si bon mangemorts. Dans deux jours nous irons au ministère pour faire un petit cadeau à notre invité et après cela nous attaquerons Askaban, préviens nos alliés.

- A vos ordres maître.

Un sourire cruel se dessina sur le visage de Tom après la sortie de son mangemort, il allait rendre visite à une certaine prisonnière afin de lui arracher quelques informations, après quoi la mangemorte lui servira pour le rituel. C'est d'un pas énergique qu'il traversa les couloirs, saluant aux passages les mangemorts qui avais fait de même à son égard, ce qui était très rare venant du seigneur des ténèbres.

Une fois arrivé aux cachots il prit tout son temps pour se diriger vers la cellule de sa futur victime, qui se morfondait depuis des jours à attendre son sort. La porte grinça lorsque la baguette de Tom ouvrit celle-ci, faisant sursauter Bellatrix assise au sol. Le Lord entra d'un pas digne dans la petite pièce avant de faire claquer la porte derrière lui, il appréciait particulièrement les moments de torture en tête à tête avec ses victimes.

- Bella quel plaisir de te revoir, j'espère que ta nouvelle demeure te convient?

La voix du seigneur noir été pleine d'ironie et de sarcasme, une petite formalité avant de commencer les choses sérieuses. Bien sur la mangemorte ne répondit rien, bien incapable d'ouvrir la bouche, tétanisait qu'elle était devant son ancien maître. Une petite moue se dessina sur le visage de Tom, ce qui aux yeux de Bellatrix le rendit encore plus effrayant qu'avant.

- Je vois que tes bonnes manières se sont envolés, comme ta place dans mon armée. Nous allons rapidement remédier à cela. Endoloris.

Le sort fut soufflait d'une voix posé par Voldemort, mais là douleur était telle que Bella criait de tout son soûl sans se retenir, malgré sa volonté. La torture dura encore quelques minutes avant que l'homme en noir n'arrête le sort, il ne voulait pas la tuer tout de suite, elle allait encore lui servir.

- Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu as attaqué Greyback sans que je ne t'en ai donné l'ordre et rapidement si tu ne veux pas souffrir.

- je.. c'est à dire...

- Mais je t'en pris Bella reprend ton souffle j'ai tout mon temps, par contre toi le tien est comptait...

- On m'en avait donné l'ordre.

- Qui? Ce n'est pas moi j'en suis persuadé, alors qui d'autre que ton maître peut te donner des ordres? ENDOLORIS!

Le mage noir été désormais furieux, qui pensait avoir le droit de commander ses fidèles, c'était lui leur maître, lui qui décidait de leur actions et qui disposait de leurs vies. D'un informulé le seigneur des ténèbres enflamma les cheveux et la robe de Bellatrix, qui essaya tant bien que mal d'arrêter les flammes qui lui léchaient la peau, sans grand succès. Tom se délectait de la voir rampé au sol comme un ver de terre en hurlant d'agonie, il arrêta néanmoins le sort et lassé d'attendre ses réponses, il la fixa bien droit dans les yeux et pénétra sauvagement son esprit, pour lui causer le plus de dommage possible en même temps qu'il voyait ses souvenirs.

Une rage sans nom l'envahit quand il découvrit que ce n'était autre que le vieux fou qui avait pris sa mangemorte comme homme de main, de colère il projeta son corps contre le mur et sortit en trombe de la cellule. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe rapidement de ce pathétique sorcier qui prétendait pouvoir le défaire lui et ses troupes.

Dans les appartements d'Harry:

Le nouveau serpentard n'avait cesser de fulminer pendant des heures contre Voldemort, Dumbledore, Ron et encore plein d'autres... Il avait penser avoir du pouvoir, tenir tête à Tom sans conséquences, mais il s'était lourdement trompé sur ce coup là. _Comme pour le reste pensa-t-il hargneusement. _Toute sa vie n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge remplit de complots et de meurtres sanglants pour le compte d'hommes qui ne désiraient que plus de pouvoir.

Le pire de tous était Dumbledore, sous ses airs de papy gâteau le vieil homme était pourrit jusqu'à la moelle. Il prônait l'égalité, le soutien entre maisons, la magie blanche et tout un tas de niaiseries qui endormaient la population, voyant en lui leur sauveur. Voldemort même s'il était également un salop fini, montrait son vrai visage, il ne cachait pas ses intentions en jouant les bons saint maritains et surtout il ne l'avait pas tué même si c'était pour un de ses plans machiavélique.

En pensant au mage noir une douce chaleur s'installa dans son corps, qu'il tenta en vain de le repousser. Il avait beau le haïr de toutes ses forces son physique été loin de le laisser indifférent, surtout quand Tom le regardait si intensément qu'il en perdait le fil de ses pensées. Il rougit comme une tomate bien mur après cela, de honte et de gêne, comment pouvait-il désirait un homme bien plus âgé que lui? Meurtrier de ses parents et manipulateur? Il se souvint également avoir ressentit du désir pour Malfoy Senior, mais tout homme normalement constitué aurait eu envie du blond, même si lui aussi était une pourriture. Décidément rien dans sa vie n'était facile, même ses hormones d'adolescent lui joué des tours.

Le sauveur du monde sorcier n'avait pas de mal pour avouer son attirance envers Lucius, mais pour Tom, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps c'était une autre histoire...

- Je te trouve bien pensif petit sauveur...

Harry se retourna rapidement vers la source du sifflement, car ce n'était autre que Nagini qui s'était faufilé dans la chambre sans qu'il ne sache comment vu que toutes les issus étaient scellées.

- Te demandes-tu à quel camp tu appartiens? Ou alors c'est à mon maître que tu penses?

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire Potter rougit intensément et détourna précipitamment la tête, comment ce serpent pouvait-il si bien deviner ses pensées? C'était incroyable, mais après tout dans le monde magique rien n'était vraiment irréalisable. Il préféra ne pas répondre à la créature, de toute façon le serpent ne l'aurait certainement pas cru s'il avait nié.

- Tu sais, je ne devrais peut-être pas te le dire mais tu ne laisses pas le maître indifférent non plus jeune Potter.

- Comment ç...

Il ne put finir sa phrase car le serpent n'était déjà plus en vu dans la pièce, ce qui le laissa frustré et toute chose en imaginant le Lord attiré par lui.

Dans les appartements de Liam:

- Alors? Comment va t-il?

- Son état empire, il ne va plus en avoir pour longtemps.

- Combien?

- Un mois tout au plus, son chagrin est en train de le tuer.

- Je vais prévenir le roi Milianus.

- Bien.

L'elfe sortit de la chambre rapidement afin d'informer son supérieur, pendant que son collègue guérisseur recouvrer Liam afin de lui apporter plus de confort même si cela été dérisoire vu son état actuel. Un elfe privé de son âme-sœur à tout jamais ne pouvait survivre, en règle général il mourrait les jours suivants le drame, mais Liam grâce à sa volonté avait tenu bien plus longtemps que ça. Peu importe ses connaissances, ses intuitions et nombreux autres dons il était condamné. Le guérisseur aurait aimé faire plus pour son ami, mais désormais plus rien ne pourrait le sauver...

Dans les jardins du manoir:

- Il est grand avec de magnifiques poils blancs, une corne sur la tête de couleur rose pale et une tache sous l'œil gauche.

- Cet animal doit être magnifique.

- Oui il l'est, mais je suis le seul à l'avoir vu.

- Vous avez eu de la chance.

- Sans doute.

Luna s'entortilla une branche dans ses longs cheveux blond pour ce faire une barrette ce qui intrigua beaucoup l'elfe avec qui elle parlait. Il la trouvait étrange par rapport au reste des humains, mais il appréciait sa compagne calme et intéressante. Cette jeune fille aimait beaucoup la nature et les animaux, ce qui leur faisait un point commun, même si certaines créatures quelle avait soit disant vu ne semblait pas vraiment exister. Il continua à parler avec elle pendant un long moment, avant de rentrer dans le manoir direction la suite de son roi. Il trouva celui-ci en compagnie d'un elfe guérisseur avec qui i avait l'air d'entretenir une conversation de la plus haute importance.

- Tu es sur de toi?

- Pour la durée pas vraiment cela peut varier, mais il est condamné cela reste certain.

- Et pour son âme-sœur? A t il déjà parlé de cette personne?

- Jamais, à ce que j'ai compris il avait eu de bref rêves sur un homme, mais la connexion ne durait jamais bien longtemps et un jour elle a totalement cessé. Nous en sommes arrivé à la conclusion que l'homme été mort avant que Liam ne le rencontre.

- Je trouve cela étrange que la connexion n'ait pas eu lieux.

L'elfe qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce écouta avec sagesse le dialogue entre son roi et le guérisseur. Après quoi il décida de faire des recherches à la bibliothèque pour essayer de trouver comment un homme, que cela soit conscient ou non, pouvait empêcher son âme de cœur de communiquer avec lui. L'elfe espérait vraiment trouver une solution, car selon lui l'homme n'était pas forcément mort, il pouvait y avoir une autre explication.


End file.
